I CAN'T FORGET YOU OR ONLY YOU?
by dommie-test
Summary: "meskipun bertemu dalam keabadian?" / "ke-keabadian? apa maksudmu?" / ikatan takdir antara mereka lah yang membuat mereka bertemu. tapi akankah takdir juga yang akan menyatukan? Summary macam apa ini? hah, Author baru, gak pinter bikin Summary, Mian.. TaecKay / OkKay - KhunWoo / KhunYoung - ChanHo / ChanNuneo. (2PM Couple). Boyxboy - YAOI - OOC. [UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T FORGET YOU OR ONLY YOU?

Characters: Semua member 2PM and Other

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka, tapi cerita ini milik saya. dan ingat! TaecSu punya saya *eh? #Plok

Shipper :

TaecSu / TaecKay

KhunYoung / KhunWoo

Chanho / Chanuneo

Rated : T

Inspirasi : dari semua hal yang saya tau

Genre : Romantic, Fantasy, Abstrak, and GaJe (Genre macam apa ini?)

OOC - YAOI.

saya author baru, tolong jangan diBash dulu.

saya mau mulai dengan pengenalan Karakter dulu.

ah, mohon dibaca saja dulu.

eh iya NB: disini aku masih pake Junsu ya, karena kalo Minjun aku kadang suka lupa. heehhe xD. Mian.

o)00(o

**Kim Junsu (Jun. K)** 20 th

Penulis lagu, Singer, dan Manager.

Junsu adalah Manager sekaligus kakak sepupu dari Wooyoung dan Junho. Lebih peduli dengan panda-pandanya daripada apapun. Mampu menjadi seseorang yang lembut tapi juga mampu menjadi orang yang menyeramkan saat marah.

Orang dengan selera Fashion terbaik. Mempunyai studio music sendiri. Mampu melihat hal diluar nalar, takkan membiarkan 1 orang pun mengetahui yang dia pikirkan.

**Wooyoung** 19 th

Model, Singer.

Mempunyai kemampuan **sixth sense **yang terkadang kemampuannya membuatnya merasa bahagia. Sering menunjukkan Ang-ang dan Aegyonya, terlalu sering berbuat kekanakan, Maniak Ice Cream.

Pipi Chubby, kulit yang putih, tingkah aegyo, membuat para yeoja gemas melihatnya. Terlalu sensitive bila menyangkut urusan pribadinya maupun menyangkut kembarannya. (BROTHER COMPLEX)

**Junho** 19 th

Kembaran Wooyoung (mereka kembar tapi tak sama).

Mempunyai Eyes Smile yang membuatnya digilai para yeoja. Berkecimpung dibidang yang sama dengan kembarannya. Lahir 10 menit setelah wooyoung.

Tidak menyukai kemampuan sixth sense yang dimiliki kembarannya, hingga dia sendiri merasakan akibat dari ketidak sukaannya. Terkadang dia hampir gila karena kemampuan barunya, tapi sama seperti woooyung. Dia juga terkadang senang akan kemampuannya.

Bertemperamen keras, dingin, terkadang lebih sering bersikap dewasa dari wooyoung. Tapi terkadang manja.

**Hwang Chansung** 19 th

Roh yang koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Demi bertahan dan kembali, dia rela menjadi malaikat maut. Suara husky, wajah Italian, Puppy eyes. Ah, dambaan wanita. *dilirikjunho* /Plak/.

Suka memasang wajah pabbo tapi sebenarnya dia sangat pintar bahkan peka. Dengan besar badan yang hampir menyamai sunbaenya Ok Taecyeon, tak banyak yang percaya dia berusia 19 th. Mampu bersikap dewasa, semakin menjadikan dia idaman para yeoja.

**OK Taecyeon** 20 th

Sama seperti Chansung, Taecyeon juga adalah roh, dia juga adalah sunbae Chansung dalam hal menjadi malaikat Maut. Malaikat dengan **Fashion terrorist** dia juga pintar dalam segala hal, tapi tidak mudah peka. Mampu membaca fikiran seseorang.

Lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan rahasia, sementara tugasnya diberikan ke dongsaengnya Chansung *evil smirk*. Terkenal akan kekejamannya, tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan perhatian.

Berwajah tirus tapi tampan, berbadan kekar. Sering menyangkal perasaan, tapi kupingnya takkan pernah berbohong ;;).

**Nichkhun Buckh H** 20 th

Hampir sama seperti Chansung dan Taecyeon, Nichkhun juga roh yang koma. Bersahabat dengan Ok Taecyeon dan Chansung, tapi Nichkhun adalah Roh Bebas yang berkelana mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti, membiarkan dirinya berkelana bebas kemana pun dia mau tanpa menjalani tugas. Membiarkan dirinya terus menjadi roh karena dia fikir tak ada yang peduli dengannya ketika dia terbaring koma, Ayahnya pun melupakannya.

Hingga ada seseorang yang membuatnya mencari sebuah Jawaban dari tugas **Impossible.**

Selain Baby Face, kulit seputih susu, dan menjadi rebutan para yeoja yang melihatnya, dia juga roh yang ramah, tenang, dan pintar memanipulasi ekspresi.

Oke sip, ceritanya diChap 2 yah. Monggo ditunggu sebentar, Masih bingung cara NgePublish Chap 2nya. hehehe Mian *pundung*


	2. Chapter 2

I CAN'T FORGET YOU OR ONLY YOU?

mungkin ada Typo atau kata-kata yang kurang, sekali lagi Mian.

Chapter 2

**pengenalan - Awal semua**

Wooyoung terus berlari-lari mengejar Namja yang sudah berlari didepannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kembarannya Junho. Mereka baru saja keluar dari apartementnya dan menuju parkiran, seperti biasa mereka terlambat pagi ini

*Brukk*

Ah tidak sengaja Wooyoung menabrak seorang Namja.

"Ah, Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae.." Wooyoung meminta maaf pada namja yang dia tabrak. Wooyoung merunduk berusaha membantu Namja itu untuk berdiri, wooyoung juga menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Namja yang dia tabrak tapi tetap dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Namja itu dengan jelas.

"Yach! Hyung! Sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo cepat! Pemotretan sebentar lagi dimulai dan kita sudah terlambat. Kau tau Hyung Junsu takkan mengampuni kita kali ini bila kita terlambat lagi"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Junho menarik tangan Wooyoung, sepertinya Junho tidak melihat jika Wooyoung menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya… Junho tidak bisa melihat namja itu.

*didalammobil*

"Aish, mengapa kita selalu bangun terlambat?" Junho mulai mengoceh seperti biasanya, menunggu respon Wooyoung disebelahnya yang hanya menghela nafas.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tidak ada suara percakapan didalam mobil itu, yang ada hanya keheningan karena Wooyoung lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Junho dan memilih untuk melamunkan Namja yang dia tabrak.

"Aish Hyung! Kenapa diam? Ah sudahlah, kau juga tetap tidak akan bicara" Junho lebih memilih utnuk berhenti bicara, toh yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapinya. Akhirnya setelah ribuan detik berlalu wooyoung angkat bicara

"Se-sepertinya a-aku menabrak Roh lagi" suara wooyoung pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Junho yang berada disampingnya.

"jadi tadi kau menabrak roh lagi? Ah, Bisakah kemampuan Sixth Sense mu itu hilang? Aku benci kemampuanmu, aku tak akan pernah mau mempunyai kelebihan sepeti itu. Jangankan melihat roh, AKU TAK MAU BERBICARA ATAUPUN MENDENGARNYA!." Junho mendesah pelan, dan merutuki kelebihan yang dimiliki wooyoung. Sedikit menyesal juga sudah bertanya. (sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan omonganmu Junho.. ekekek~)

Wooyoung diam lagi, tak menanggapi perkataan Junho.

*didepangedungpemotretan*

Junsu mondar-mandir didepan sebuah gedung, tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kelakuannya dengan aneh.

"Aish! Kemana Twins itu? Aku mungkin akan segera membuang mereka dan kemudian memasukkan potongan tubuhnya ke kandang

singa" Geram Junsu , tapi sepertinya tak berlangsung lama.

Dua orang namja berlari-lari menghampirinya. Terengah-engah sambil sesekali menarik nafas.

"Hyung, kita belum terlambat kan? Uhm tidak, maksudku kita belum terlambat terlalu lama kan?" Junho langsung menarik tangan kakak sepupunya yang merangkap sebagai manager mereka.

"Kaaaauuu!..." Junsu menghentakan tangannya mencoba untuk menjitak dongsaengnya sekaligus artisnya yang selalu dating terlambat itu. Tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Alisnya terangkat, pandangannya teralihkan, kemudian dia terdiam….

Menajamkan pandangan pada sesosok namja disebrang jalan. Junsu tak mampu berkedip, ah dua sudah gila kah? Memelototi seorang namja disebrang jalan.

'ah, apakah dia mencoba menjadi lampu lalu lintas dengan baju yang dia guanakan? -_-' ucap junsu dalam hati.

Junsu terus menatap kearah namja itu, tak peduli bila namja yang dia lihat juga balik menatapnya. Hingga sebuah truk berhenti didepan namja disebrang jalan, menghalangi pandangan Junsu pada namja itu. Kemudian truk itu kembali berjalan, tapi kemana namja itu? Hilang? ._.

"Hyung! Ayo cepat!" kali ini gentian Twins lah yang menarik lengan Junsu.

"A-ah i-iya" Junsu tersadar kemudian dia berjalan memasuki gedung pemotretan.

*disebrang jalan*

Manusia itu…. (ah ani, maksud ku..) Malaikat ber '**Terorist Fashion**' itu menatap miris kearah Junsu, mencoba membaca pikiran nama bernama Junsu itu, tapi ntah kenapa dia tidak bisa.

'Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu sangat familiar didepan mataku?' Taecyeon, Malaikat yang satu ini terus memandang Junsu, tak peduli bila pandangan Junsu juga mengarah padanya. Lagipula, bukankah manusia biasa seperti Junsu tidak bisa melihatnya. Taecyeon salah, Junsu tidak hanya bisa melihatnya, mungkin Junsu juga bisa berinteraksi dengan taecyeon.

Taecyeon masih memandang wajah Junsu, hingga sebuah truk berhenti didepannya dan menghalangi pandangannya. Hingga kemudian lagu kematian itu berbunyi dari sebuah 'Kotak Khusus' milik Taecyeon.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku? Aku sedang sibuk" Taecyeon menjawab dengan asal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Toh, orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ditelepon takkan melihat dia saat ini.

"Hyung! Kemana kau! Kau tau, hari ini jadwal kematian sedang padat! Kenapa kau malah keluyuran bukannya membantuku…." Suara itu terdengar sinis kemudian berhenti sejenak..

"Dan juga, tak usah memajukan bibirmu itu! Aku bisa melihatmu! Lagipula, apakah bila berdii disitu seperti orang aneh adalah pekerjaan sibuk?" Seseorang disebrang telepon itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yack! Kau tidak sopan, pada sunbae mu pun kau berani membentak! Eh tunggu, K-kkau kau melihatku?"

Taecyeon mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia melihat sekeliling mencari sesosok malaikat seperti dirinya disekitar situ. Dan matanya tertuju kedalam sebuah café yang terletak 10 meter dari situ.

*zzzzzpp*

Taecyeon menghilang meninggalkan tempatnya dan segera menghampiri malaikat dicafe itu, menghilangnya dirinya bertepatan dengan kembali berjalannya truk yang menutupinya.

**#dicafe#**

*zzppp*

Tiba-tiba munculah sesosok malaikat berbadan kekar didepan Hwang Chansung, hampir saja dia terjungkal kebelakang sangking kagetnya. Ingin dia memukul orang yang membuatnya kaget, tapi seketika niat itu luntur setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yak, Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" Chansung membenarkan posisi duduknya.

*pletak*

"Apppo! Sakit hyung…" Jitakan itu jatuh dikepala Chansung dengan indahnya. Chansung hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sunbaenya yang terkenal kejam itu.

Chansung juga tidak membalas, mengingat jika dia membalas dia hanya akan terkena dua kali jitakan.

"Kau itu menggangggu waktuku!" hampir saja tanduk keluar dari kepala Taecyeon.

"aku kan hanya meneleponmu sebentar, itu juga tak sampai 5 menit" Chansung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit karena terkena jitakan sunbae nya itu.

"kau tau, waktuku sangat berharga! Mana daftar kematiannya? Aku akan segera mengambil roh-roh itu" Taecyeon melipat kedua tangannya didepan, menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dirinya. Ekekke~

"ini hyung hari ini tinggal sedikit karena aku sudah mengambil setengahnya." Chansung memberikan sebuah daftar berisi nama-nama orang yang akan dicabut rohnya hari ini.

"Dasar pembohong, kau bilang jadwalnya padat tapi tinggal sedikit" desis Taecyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengambil daftar kematian.

Chansung tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Taecyeon, dan tidak membela diri dikatakan pembohong.

"Ouh iya hyung, kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Bukankah menjadi pencabut nyawa itu…. Sulit" ucap chansung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku… Yak! Kenapa kau jadi ingin tau sekali"

"tapi karena kau dongsaeng ku yang paling setia bersamaku maka aku akan memberitahumu. Aku mengambil pekerjaan ini karena pekerjaan ini hanya membutuhkan waktu paling sedikit, aku hanya membutuhkan 3 bulan saja kan? Kemudian aku bisa kembali. Lagipula, kau tau? Berkeliling tanpa jasad itu tidak membuatku senang. Jasadku hanya terbaring koma dirumah sakit…."

Taecyeon mulai mengecilkan suaranya, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau juga mengambil pekerjaan ini, kenapa? Bukankah masih ada yang lain? Menjadi roh biasa misalnya. Kau bisa melenggang bebas sesukamu" kini giliran Taecyeon yang balik bertanya kepada Chansung

"eh… a-aku juga sama sepertimu hyung. Hei! Apa maksudmu, aku tidak akan menjadi roh biasa seperti Khun Hyung…. meskipun bisa melenggang bebas, tapi itu memerlukan waktu yang lama. Aku tidak mau keluargaku menungguku terlalu lama untuk sadar kembali. Bila terlalu lama, bisa-bisa mereka melepasku karena putus asa." Chansung mencibir.

"Yasudah aku mau melaksanakan pekerjaanku dulu, oh iya Jangan berfikir kau bisa menjitak balik aku, aku tau kau ingin menjitakku kan tadi?" Taecyeon tersenyum devil kearah chansung. Sebelum chansung menjawab, Taecyeon sudah menghilang.

**#TempatPemotretan#**

"Wooyoung, tersenyumlah! Keluarkan senyummu sedikit ini pemotretan untuk musim semi yang cerah bukan untuk kematian! Kau tidak usah cemberut dan menunjukan wajah sedihmu itu!" Junsu berteriak ke Wooyoung, ini sudah ke99 kalinya pemotretan gagal karena ulah Wooyoung yang tidak bisa tersenyum. Junsu hampir putus asa melihat sang Photographer sudah lelah.

Junho sudah perfect dengan eyes smilenya, hanya saja kembarannya itu merusak semuanya.

"ah sudahlah hyung! Aku lelah, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini. Pemotretannya dilaksanakan besok saja!" Wooyoung berjalan keluar tanpa perduli Junsu terus berteriak kearahnya.

Wooyoung menendang-nendang angin didepannya sambil bersender ditembok, dia terus memikirkan Namja yang dia tabrak tadi pagi.

'siapa dia?' Tanya wooyoung sambil terus menendang. Kali ini bukan menendang angin lagi, tapi dia menendang seseorang.

"Auch, Apppoooooo!" Namja yang ditendang kakinya itu meringis kesakitan, tentu saja karena wooyoung menendangnya dengan kencang.

Wooyoung tersentak kaget "Ah Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Gwenchana?" Tanya wooyoung pada namja didepannya.

"Yach kau lagi! Tadi pagi kau menabrakku sekarang kau menendang ku. Sebenarnya kemana matamu" ucap Namja itu, kemudian terbelalak kaget…

"T-ttunggu dulu, K-kkau bisa merasakan dan mendengarku?" ucap Namja yang baru saja ditendang wooyoung itu.

Wooyoung mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung, apa maksud Namja didepannya ini? Tentu saja wooyoung bisa melihatnya, dia mempunyai kemampuan sixth sense. Wooyoung menatap wajah namja itu, kini wajah mereka saling tatap menatap, mungkin seinci lagi hidung mereka bertabrakan.

'apa dia ini malaikat? Kenapa wajahnya indah sekali?' Tanya wooyoung dalam hati. Tanpa perduli wajah namja didepannya berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

"k-kenapa kau melihatku sperti itu?" Namja didepan wooyoung mulai merasakan hawa aneh disekujur tubuhnya. Terutama tatapan wooyoung kepadanya semakin membuat dia merasa aneh.

"ah ani, maafkan aku yang sudah menabrakmu dan sekarang menendangmu. Mianhae" wooyoung membungkuk kan tubuhnya didepan namja itu, kemudian berdiri tegak lagi.

"siapa namamu? Bukankah terasa aneh kita sudah saling berbicara dan sudah bertemu 2x tapi kita tidak saling mengenal" ucap wooyoung kepada namja didepannya.

"eh? Maaf, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Nichkhun Siapa namamu?" Tanya nichkhun sambil menatap wooyoung dari bawah sampai atas.

"aish, kenapa melihatku dari bawah sampai ke atas? Namaku Wooyoung imnida." Jawab wooyoung tanpa melihat namja didepannya.

"kau harusnya memanggilku 'Hyung' aku ini lebih tua darimu, umurmu saja baru 19 tahun. Umurku sudah 20tahun meskipun beda 1 tahun kau tetap harus memanggilku hyung" ucap Nichkhun dengan nada meremehkan wooyoung.

'eh? Dari mana dia tau umurku 19 tahun? dia penguntit? Atau jangan-jangan dia Fansku?' kini giliran wooyoung yang berucap menggunakan nada meremehkan tapi didalam hati tentunya.

"cukup melihatmu juga aku sudah tau. Dan….. aku ini bukan penguntit apalagi fansmu" Derrr nichkhun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan wooyoung terhadap nya.

"kau bahkan tau yang aku…" Wooyoung baru saja mau menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi tiba-tiba Seseorang berlari kearahnya, dia junho.

"sedang apa kau disini? Kau tau karena mu kita harus mengulang pemotretan besok. Lagipula sedang apa kau berbicara sendiri? Kau gila eoh?" Tanya junho sambil mengejek kembarannya yang lahir 10 menit lebih dulu dari dia.

"eh? Apa katamu? Aku gila! Yak, dasar kurang ajar! Aku ini sedang berbicara dengan….." wooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya mencari Nichkhun tapi dia tidak ada.

"cepat sekali perginya?" wooyoung menaikkan alisnya.

"siapa yang pergi?" Tanya Junho

"ah sudahlah lupakan, ayo pulang" Wooyoung menarik kuping Junho seakan-akan sedang menjewer Junho, Wooyoung terus berjalan dan terus menyeret Junho tanpa mempedulikan Junho yang kini tengah malu dilihat oleh orang-orang.

Woooyoung terus menggenggam kuping Junho dan menyeretnya ke basement.

"Aduh sakit, jebal lepaskan.. " Junho mengiba-iba pada wooyoung sambil mengeluarkan wajah memelas, tapi tak kunjung dilepaskan juga.

" jebal lepas, lepaskan. Aku bilang lepaskan! Yach Wooyoung! Aku bilang lepaskan" Kini suara Junho meninggi sambil merengek-engek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

Wooyoung yang iba kasihan (oke,apa bedanya kasihan dan iba?) segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dikuping Junho, ah tidak… ini bukan hanya dinamakan menggenggam tapi wooyoung benar-benar menjewer telinga Junho.

"Aduh ini sakit hyung, kenapa kau menjewerku? Aku malu dilihat orang-orang. Ini seperti anak TK yang sedang dijewer Ibunya karena nakal" Junho lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan sambil terus mengelus-elus kupingnya yang terkena 'genggaman' wooyoung.

"Yak! Kau itu memang nakal dan pantas dijewer" Wooyoung mencibir.

"Nakal? Memangnya kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja dan menjadi anak yang manis dari tadi" Kini Junho berbicara sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"kau memang nakal! Itu karena…. Karena, karena kau terus-terus membahas tentang pemotretan yang bertema musim semi itu! Kau kan tau aku tidak suka musim semi. " kini giliran wooyoung yang marah-marah ke Junho, wooyoung sebelumnya menyukai musim semi tapi sejak kejadian 1 tahun lalu dia tidak suka lagi musim semi. Meskipun dia tau musim semi itu indah tapi setiap dia mencoba menyukainya maka dia juga akan teringat kembali akan kejadian yang tidak ingin dia alami.

"H-hyung, b-bukan begitu maksudku…" Junho tertunduk.

"ah sudahlah, aku lebih baik pergi saja! Kau yang hyung tapi kau juga yang terkadang bersifat kekanakan! Terkadang aku bingung siapa yang hyung disini" Junho berlalu meninggalkan wooyoung yang terdiam.

"M-mianhae Junho, bukan maksudku seperti itu hanya saja… aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu" Ujar Wooyoung lirih yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Junho yang sudah meninggalkannya. Kini wooyoung terpaksa pulang sendirian ke apartementnya.

TBC Dulu ya, kekeke~ gpp gak review sudah dibaca saja aku seneng. xD


	3. Chapter 3

yang review cuman 2 yah, gapapa deh hehehe.

Silahkan dibaca, kalau ada Typo atau salah-salah kata. Mian.

**HAPPY READING~**

****0)00(0

**"ah sudahlah, aku lebih baik pergi saja! Kau yang hyung tapi kau juga yang terkadang bersifat kekanakan! Terkadang aku bingung siapa yang hyung disini" Junho berlalu meninggalkan wooyoung yang terdiam.**

**"M-mianhae Junho, bukan maksudku seperti itu hanya saja… aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu" Ujar Wooyoung lirih yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh Junho yang sudah meninggalkannya. Kini wooyoung terpaksa pulang sendirian ke apartementnya.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Junho mengehentikan langkah kakinya disebuah taman, kemudian dia duduk di ayunan itu. Memandang sekeliling, sepi. Junho melihat sekelilingnya memastikan kembali tidak ada satu orang pun disana kecuali dirinya.

"Arrrrggghhhh! Kenapa wooyoung sangat menyebalkan hari ini! Aku tau 'kejadian' itu membuat dia tertekan, tapi haruskah dia bersikap seperti itu!" Junho terus berbicara sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi (empresses tenang saja walau diacak-acak Junho tetap ganteng).

Sementara itu, tanpa Junho ketahui duduk juga seorang malaikat didepan ayunannya. Chansung, malaikat itu terus menatap Junho menatapnya lekat-lekat toh dia tak perlu takut ketauan. Toh, junho tidak bisa melihatnya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Duduk disini sendiri, berbicara sendiri juga?' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Junho chansung terus berbicara didalam hati.

"Kau gila eoh? Berbicara sendiri malam-malam begini?" Kali ini chansung tidak berbicara didalam hati, dia berbicara dengan lantang. Chansung pikir junho tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Junho terbelalak kaget mendengar suara seseorang.

"eh? Suara siapa itu?" Junho menatap sekelilingnya, dia bergidik ngeri menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang, setidaknya begitulah fikir junho. Karena tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihat Chansung.

'eh? Kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali aku, maka suara itu…..' Junho langsung berlari meninggalkan taman itu, berlari entah kemana yang penting dia meninggalkan taman itu.

Chansung yang dihadapannya hanya terdiam bengong melihat reaksi Junho.

'D-dia? D-dia bisa mendengarku?' kali ini chansung yang terbelalak kaget, kemudian Chansung sama halnya dengan Junho dia segera berlari dan ingin segera menemui sunbaenya Taecyeon, untuk bertanya tentang hal ini. Eh ralat tentu saja dia tidak berlari, toh dia bisa menghilang.

*zzzppp*

Dengan menghilangnya Chansung, taman ini benar-benar sepi.

'D-dia aneh sekali. Siapa dia? Wajahnya… aaahh indah sekali, dia malaikat kah? Hahah kau gila kah Wooyoung menyangka seorang namja berwujud roh itu sebagai malaikat?' wooyoung berbicara dalam hati tersenyum geli mengingat apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Baru saja pintu itu terbuka dia berjalan kearah kamarnya, belum sampai didepan pintu kamar tiba-tiba…..

*bruukk*

"auw! Aduh!" wooyoung jatuh telentang, sementara wajahnya jatuh tepat didepan sepasang kaki, kemudian secara perlahan menatap keatas dan…

"K-kkau?!"

Wooyoung terbelalak kaget, masih dengan posisi terlentangnya. Jantungnya seperti mau copot melihat sesosok wajah didepannya, kini dia mulai gelagapan. Sementara orang yang didepan wooyoung hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat tingkah wooyoung.

"K-kaau! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya wooyoung yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Nichkhun.

"Aku? Aku masuk kesini tentu saja dengan kunci ini" nickhun, namja didepan wooyoung itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kunci. Sebenarnya Nichkhun tidak masuk menggunakan kunci itu, dia bahkan bisa menerobos masuk tanpa kunci sekalipun. Hanya saja bukankah aneh kalau nichkhun bilang dia menembus pintu apartement woyoung.

"eh ini?" Ini kan kunci apartemen nya, dia melihat kearah kunci yang dia pegang. Ah aigo ternyata dia membuka kunci apartmentnya tadi menggunakan kunci cadangan yang tergantung pada kunci mobilnya.

"bagaimana bisa?" Tanya wooyoung sambil menatap bingung kearah Nichkhun.

"tentu saja bisa, kau membiarkan kunci itu tergantung di pintu apartementmu. Aku tebak, kau lupa mencabutnya ketika kau terlambat tadi pagi. Benar kan?" Tanya Nichkhun tersenyum, kali ini dia tidak berbohong, kunci itu memang tergantung dipintu apartement wooyoung.

"Ouh… lalu? Bagaimana kau tau aku tinggal disini?" Tanya wooyoung curiga sambil melihat wajah Nichkhun dihadapannya, untuk mencari sebuah gelagat aneh.

Daaanngg! Nichkhun bingung harus menjawab apa, untung saja dia pintar memainkan ekspresi sehingga tidak mungkin wooyoung menemukan gelagat aneh diwajahnya.

"A-aku, aku…" Belum selesai Nichkhun berbicara sudah terdengar pintu terdorong dengan keras. Wooyoung menengok kearah Junho yang baru saja berhasil membuat pintu itu terdorong keras dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"K-kau? Kau kenapa Junho?" Wooyoung menatap raut wajah Junho, Pucat.

"Kau seperti habis dikejar hantu, wajahmu pucat pasi" Tanya wooyoung menerka apa yang baru saja Junho alami dan DEG! Itu benar. Ah anni, itu salah ini bukan hantu.. ini malaikat.

"eh iya, sebelum kau bercerita aku mau mengenalkanmu pada…" Wooyoung menatap kearah Nichkhun disebelahnya tapi…. Loh, kemana perginya Nichkhun? Tadi dia disamping wooyoung. Belum kelar kebingungannya tiba-tiba…

*Bruuk*

Wooyoung menatap kearah Junho yang kini sudah terjatuh dilantai, tanpa sempat wooyoung menangkap Junho yah karena jarak mereka cukup berjauhan.

Wooyoung menghampiri Junho dengan santai, karena dia fikir Junho hanya bercanda. "Hei Junho, bangun! Sedang apa kau tiduran disitu?" Wooyoung mengguncang-guncangkan Tubuh Junho.

5 detik..

10 detik..

15 detik berlalu.. Junho masih diam hingga…

"Yak! Kau ternyata tidak bercanda Junho-ah?" Kini ekspresi tenang wooyoung berubah menjadi khawatir melihat Junho yang ternyata Pingsan. Buru-buru wooyoung mengangkat kembarannya itu dan menuju kamar Junho, dan menidurkan Junho disana.

Terus menunggu junho sadar, hingga akhirnya dia malah tertidur di pinggir kasur Junho yang berukuran King Size itu.

Sinar mentari masuk dari arah jendela yang tidak tertutup korden, membuat silau mata Junho hingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hingga dia sadar ada seseorang yang tertidur ditepi kasurnya.

"H-hyung…" Junho mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, melihat wooyoung tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm…" wooyoung masih menjawab dengan asal-asalan masih denga memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung!" kini nada suara Junho naik 1 oktaf, membuat wooyoung segera mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Ju-jun-junho" wooyoung segera melebarkan matanya menatap Junho kemudian….

"Junho-yah! Kau sudah bangun" kini badan Junho tertempel dibadan wooyoung, woooyoung terus memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, hyungnya ini memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Yack! Lepas hei lepas! Aku tidak bisa bernafas hyung" Junho merasakan bahwa pasokan nafasnya mulai berkurang, wooyoung memeluknya terlalu erat.

"eh? Hehehe mian, aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Kau pingsan begitu saja semalam" wooyoung kini terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ish! Pabbo!" Junho mendengus kesal kearah Wooyoung.

"Yack! Lee Junho kau tidak sopan pada hyungmu sendiri! Aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu!" kini wooyoung mengalihkan mukanya dari hadapan Junho.

"h-hei! Hyung, kau tega eoh melihatku kelaparan?" Junho mulai menampilkan tingkah aegyonya.

"Iya, aku tega melihatmu kelaparan. Adik macam apa kau ini? Aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah mengatakan aku pabbo!" wooyoung berdiri hendak beranjak meninggalkan Junho, tapi Junho menarik ujung kaos yang digunakan wooyoung. Terpaksa wooyoung harus berhenti dan kembali menatap Junho yang sedang be rang-ang ria menatap wooyoung.

"Ish! Kau ini, ang-ang ku pun lebih lucu darimu! Berhenti mengikuti gaya ang-angku!" wooyoung berdecak kesal melihat ang-angnya ditiru Junho.

"Baik, aku akan berhenti. Tapi, buatkan aku sarapan hyung…" Junho mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya lagi, membuat Wooyoung akhirnya luluh.

"Baaiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari kaosku" wooyoung segera beranjak dari kamar Junho, tentunya setelah ujung kaosnya dilepaskan oleh Junho.

Junho tersenyum puas, Eyes Smilenya mulai terlihat diwajahnya, merasa bahwa kemenangan berada dipihaknya. Tapi sepertinya Eyes smilenya akan segera memudar karena tiba-tiba kepala wooyoung mengintip didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan tapi jika kau tidak ada dimeja makan 10 menit lagi, maka makanan mu akan lenyap" wooyoung menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menarik kepalanya kembali sebelum kepalanya terkena lemparan bantal dari Junho

"Yack! Kau curang Hyung!" Junho melemparkan bantalnya kearah muka wooyoung ah tapi sepertinya meleset. Wooyung lebih dulu menghindar. Junho mendengus pelan, sementara wooyoung terkekeh dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

.

.

"H-hyung! Sunbae-nim! Hyung Taecyeon! Namja pab…" Belum selesai Chansung berteriak sudah ada jitakan yang mendarat dikepalanya.

"Appo! Yack! Hyung! Kenapa kau menjitakku!" Chansung hanya meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terlalu sering terkena jitakan dari sunbaenya itu.

"Karena kau berisik! Kau juga akan mengatakan aku pabbo, benarkan!" Taecyeon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, tanpa ada rasa bersalah karena telah memukul dongsaengnya itu.

"Yack! Kau kejam Hyung! Aku kan hanya memanggilmu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu. Lagi pula salahmu sendiri, aku mencarimu semalaman ternyata kau malah berada diperpustakaan seluas ini." Chansung mendengus kesal kearah Taecyeon.

"tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak aku bisa mendengarmu" taecyeon yang merasa chansung menggangunya menatap chansung dengan pandangan 'kalau pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal aku-akan-membunuhmu'.

"yack! Yack! Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu! Aku kan hanya takut kau tidak mendengarku, makanya aku berteriak. Salahkan dirimu sendiri hyung, berdiam diri di perpustakaan sebesar ini" chansung melihat kearah taecyeon yang kini sedang asih memilih-milih buku yang akan di baca. Perpustakaan ini sangat luas (kira-kira sekitar 124.000 meter2)

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" taecyeon menanggapi chansung yang kini menurutnya mulai menggangunya, taecyeon memang menanggapi apa yang Chansung katakan tapi matanya masih sibuk memilih-milih buku dihadapannya.

"aku ingin bertanya… kenapa semalam ada orang yang bisa mendengar suaraku?" Chansung bertanya dengan takut-takut. Berharap taecyeon takkan memarahinya karena pertanyaannya.

*Gleeek* Taecyeon menelan salivanya dengan susah, dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memilih buku.

"m-ma-maksudmu kau mengajaknya berbicara dan dia bisa mendengarmu?" kini mata taecyeon bukan lagi menatap rak buku yang tingginya melebihi dirinya, kini taecyeon sedang menatap dongsaengnya dengan tak percaya.

"hmm… mungkin dia mempunyai sixth sense?" Taecyeon mulai kembali tenang untuk beberapa saat.

"t-ta-tapi dia tidak bisa melihatku." Chansung berbicara lagi kini dia terdengar ragu.

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" wajah taecyeon yang sebelumnya sudah kembali tenang kini mulai sedikit panik.

"Entahlah hyung.." Chansung juga bingung, entah dia harus senang karena ada yang bisa mendengarnya atau dia harus sedih karena orang yang mendengarnya tidak bisa melihatnya.

Taecyeon diam, menatap Chansung kemudian dia segera menghilang menuju rak disudut ruangan tersebut. Diatas rak tersebut terdapat tulisan 'MIRACLE'.

"Chansung-yah kau tidak usah bingung, aku akan mencari tau. Sementara ini kau kembalilah dulu, ambil daftar kematian dan selesaikan. Aku mungkin akan disini lebih lama lagi" Taecyeon berbicara sambil memfokuskan pandangannya mencari suatu buku yang dia butuhkan.

"t-tapi hyung.." chansung melihat kearah Taecyeon, ah tapi ternyata Taecyeon sudah fokus duluan kearah buku-buku itu. Akhirnya chansung menghilang, meninggalkan Taecyeon diperpustakaan tersembunyi itu dalam keheningan.

"Aish Junho lama sekali, ini hampir 10 menit" Wooyoung memajukan bibirnya kedepan, mulai bosan menunggu Junho, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Wooyoung berbalik dan…

"K—kau!" Wooyoung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja didepannya, tentu saja dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung. Sementara namja didepannya seperti biasa hanya tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi Woooyoung.

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini lagi?" Wooyoung kini mulai menstabilkan suaranya, mulai mencoba tenang dan menutupi kegugupannya melihat namja didepannya.

"eh aku? Aku hanya berkunjung." Ucap Nichkhun sambil tersenyum dan tanpa dosa karena telah membuat pemilik rumah itu kaget.

"Kau menerobos pintu ku?" Nada suara wooyoung lebih tenang dari tadi

"E—eh? Ap-apa maksudmu?" Nichkhun mulai gelagapan ditanya seperti itu, bagaimana wooyoung tau dia menerobos pintunya? Ah Nichkhun pabbo, tentu saja dia tau.

"tentu saja kau menerobos pintu itu, Kau Roh kan?" wooyoung menatap Nichkhun penuh selidik

*Derrr* Nichkhun terkena Skak-Mat! Dia tidak bisa mengelak, kali ini dia memang harus jujur sepertinya.

"e-eh.. Iya aku roh, Mianhae sudah mengganggumu. Aku hanya senang bertemu denganmu, karena tak banyak yang bisa berinteraksi denganku." Nichkhun lesu, takut wooyoung menjauhinya karena tau bahwa dia adalah roh.

"Duduklah" Wooyoung menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Nichkhun duduk disebelahnya.

Nichkhun menuruti perintah wooyoung dan duduk disebelahnya. Tidak berani menatap wooyoung, kini hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"a-apa kau mempunyai kelebihan Sixth Sense?" Nickhun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"ehm, iya. Apa kau mengambil tugas sebagai malaikat?" wooyoung balik bertanya sambil menatap nichkhun.

"Eh? Bu-bukan aku bukan malaikat. Aku roh bebas" Nichkhun mulai canggung ditanya seperti itu.

"ouh begitu yah, kau sangat pantas menjadi malaikat, kau memancarkan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik" Woyooung mulai tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah Nichkhun.

"Eh?" Nichkhun kaget mendengar ucapan wooyoung barusan, ah andai Wooyoung tau, Nichkhun lebih berfikir bahwa yang lebih pantas menjadi malaikat itu dia. 'Kau manis Uyongie' Ucap Nichkhun dalam hati.

Sementara itu junho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, terkejut mendengar suara orang berbicara, dia terus mendengarkan. Yang dia liat hanya wooyoung sendirian dimeja makan itu, tapi suara itu seperti berasal dari 2 orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"H—Hyung kau, Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Nyali Junho mulai ciut, jangan-jangan wooyoung sedang berbicara dengan Roh.

"Eh Jun-junho? A-aku berbicara dengan…." Wooyoung menatap Nichkhun, begitupun sebaliknya Nichkhun menatap wooyoung dengan pandangan kaget. Meskipun wooyoung menatap nichkhun dengan pandangan 'Kau-tidak-boleh-kemana-mana'.

"Aku berbicara dengan Dia" Wooyoung menunjuk Kursi sebelahnya, tentu saja Junho tidak bisa melihat Nichkhun disebelah wooyoung.

"Roh?" Junho mengerutkan dahinya, menatap wooyoung yang kini mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Junho segera duduk. Junho menghampiri bangku didepan wooyoung dan duduk disana, tentunya masih dengan cara yang canggung. Karena Junho bahkan tidak tau apakah roh disebelah woooyoung sudah pergi atau belum.

"Junho-yah, kau belum bercerita kepadaku. Kenapa semalam kau datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang pucat pasi?" Tanya wooyoung memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka bertiga, iya bertiga karena Nichkhun belum beranjak dari tempatnya karena Wooyoung tidak mempersilahkannya.

"eh a-aku? Sebenarnya semalam itu setelah kau menjewerku aku pergi ketaman dan duduk disana sendirian. Kemudian aku berbicara disana sendiri, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang tapi ketika aku melihat sekeliling tidak ada orang. Makanya aku langsung lari" Junho dengan nada malu-malu bercerita tentang cerita yang membuatnya lari terbirit-birit hingga pucat pasi.

Wooyoung menahan tawanya, begitupun Nichkhun yang mendengarnya, tidak menyangka bahwa kembaran wooyoung itu begitu penakut.

"jadi karena itu, hahaha kau penakut Junho. Tapi siapa tau itu Roh" Wooyoung tertawa kemudian mencoba menakut-nakuti Junho dengan mengatakan bahwa suara itu adalah suara Roh, tapi kemudian Wooyoung sadar, bagaimana mungkin Junho bisa mendengar suara Roh?

"Eh Tu—tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kau mendengar suara Roh tapi tidak melihat wujudnya?" wooyoung heran dan menatap wajah Junho yang sama tak kalah herannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, kau bisa mendengar suara Roh atau tidak, bagaimana?" Wooyoung menantang Junho dan memberi tatapan meremehkan.

"ba-baik aku mau tapi bagaimana caranya?" padahal tidak usah dibuktikan pun sudah jelas kalau Junho bisa mendengar suara Roh. buktinya dia mendengar Wooyoung berbicara dengan seseorang. tapi yang namanya Junho tentu saja tidak terima bila diremehkan makanya ia menyanggupi tantangan wooyoung.

Wooyoung menatap Junho, kemudian beralih melirik Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang merasa dilirik kemudian sadar dan tercengang atas ide gila wooyoung.

"B-baik, si—siapa namamu?" Junho menatap kursi disebelah wooyoung meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat roh disebelah wooyoung tapi Junho yakin Roh itu masih disana. junho berbicara dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Jawablah" Wooyoung menatap Nichkhun.

"Ni-Nichkhun Imnida. Si-siapa namamu?" Nichkhun membalas pertanyaan Junho dengan nada tak kalah ragunya, dia menatap Junho, menunggu reaksi Junho.

Junho tercengang Kaget mendengarnya 'Nichkhun…' di-dia bisa mendengar Nichkhun!.

"Ju-Junho imnida" Junho membalas lagi, kini menatap wooyoung yang sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa mendengarnya ya Junho" Wooyoung tersenyum senang.

Junho tercengang, dia menelan salivanya. Apakah kata-katanya kemarin di mobil berbalik padanya?

"ta-tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya, meskipun aku bisa merasakannya" Junho bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya perbincangan pagi ini membuat selera makannya menghilang.

"aku mau keluar, selera makanku hilang. Ouh iya Hyung, jam 10 nanti kita ada pemotretan" Junho tersenyum jahil menatap woooyung

"Yach! Lee Junho, kenapa kau terus menerus mengingatkan aku tentang pemotretan itu!" Wooyoung sudah bersiap mengambil piring didepannya, dan ingin segera melempar piring itu kearah muka junho. Tapi sayangnya sebelum piring itu melayang dimuka Junho, Nichkhun sudah memegang tangan wooyoung dan menahannya. Sementara Junho, dia sudah lari duluan.

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan musim semi?" Nichkhun menatap wooyoung menunggu jawaban darinya.

"e-eh?" wooyoung gelagapan, menunduk. Haruskah dia katakana alasan konyolnya itu.

"katakan, bukankah kita sudah berteman? Jujurlah padaku." Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung intens, ah pandangannya jatuh pada bibir merah muda milik wooyoung. *glek* Nichkhun menelan salivanya, bukankah nichkhun sudah jatuh pada pesona Wooyoung?.

"K-kau, kalau kau mau tau, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu aku juga akan memberi tahumu hyung."

"Eh? Mianhae, hanya saja kau sangat manis uyongie. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu uyongie?" Nichkhun tersenyum menatap wjah Wooyoung yang kini mulai merona.

*Blushing* 'U-u-uyongie? Kenapa terasa manis bila dia yang menyebutkan? ah kenapa wajahku memanas' wooyoung berteriak dalam hatinya. Jangan-jangan dia tertarik pesona Roh didepannya?. Wooyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikirannya barusan, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai seorang... Namja?.

"Neo gwenchana uyongie? Kau keberatan bila kupanggil uyongie?" Nichkhun bingung melihat wooyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"e-eh, ani. H-hyung boleh memanggilku seperti itu" Wooyoung tak bisa memungkiri lagi bila wajahnya kini semakin panas.

"Wajahmu memerah" Nichkhun menggoda Wooyoung, nichkhun tau bila wooyoung sudah jatuh terhadap perangkap pesonanya.

"a-ah, jinjja? Ini mungkin hanya karena cuaca sedang panas" ah alasan bodoh wooyoung, ini masih jam 9 pagi tidak mungkin kalau cuacanya sudah panas. Wooyoung merutuki alasan bodohnya barusan, sementara Nichkhun terkekeh melihat wooyoung.

Wooyoung menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang kini semakin memerah. Kemudian terdengar suara dari depan pintu.

*tok-tok*

Wooyoung yang tengah berbicara dengan Nichkhun tiba-tiba berhenti, menatap kearah pintu yang diketuk seseorang. Wooyoung berdiri dan hendak membukakan pintunya sebelum tiba-tiba

*zzzzppp*

Sesosok Roh muncul dihadapannya, dengan masih membawa seseorang didalam dekapannya secara Bridal Style.

"K—kau? / Chan-Chansung….." Nichkhun terpengarah Kaget, terkejut lebih tepatnya. Wooyoung ikut terkejut, kini pandanganya menatap Nichkhun.

"Si-siapa dia?" Wooyoung kembali menatap Roh didepannya, kemudian wooyoung meneliti wajah seseorang didalam dekapan roh itu kemudian…

"Junho!" Wooyoung berteriak kaget, menatap seseorang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri didekapan Roh itu.

"H-hyung, Khun Hyung. k-kaau?…" Seolah tak memperdulikan teriakan khawatir Wooyoung, ekspresi Chansung justru kaget melihat Nichkhun disana.

.

.

.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Nichkhun membuka suara menatap Chansung, menunggu penjelasannya. Tentunya setelah Junho dipindahkan kedalam kamarnya.

"ehm… sebenarnya..."

***diluar apartement***

**"Aish! Kenapa semakin berisik saja jadinya?" Junho menutup kedua telinganya, mendengar banyak suara-suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang Junho tidak bisa lihat wujudnya.**

**Junho berjalan menuju taman semalam yang tak jauh dari apartementnya, masih sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Dari jarak 10 meter Junho sudah bisa melihat taman didepannya, masih sepi seperti semalam. Junho berjalan semakin dekat dan duduk di ayunan yang dia duduki semalam, kini telingannya sudah dibuka olehnya.**

**"sepi…." Junho berkata pelan, tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri. Junho menatap sekelilingnya, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau taman ini begitu indah.**

**"Pemandangannya bagus, suasana musim semi. Aku suka" Junho tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya, bunga dimana-mana. Warna cerah dimana-mana lebih tepatnya.**

**"Udaranya juga bagus" Junho menghirup udara disana dalam-dalam menikmatinya secara perlahan.**

**"Apa kau memang benar-benar gila? Dari semalam kau berbicara sendiri terus"**

***DEG***

**Suara Husky itu, suara itu…. Suara semalam. Junho menelan salivanya dengan susah, memberanikan diri menatap ayunan didepannya, tempat dimana suara itu berasal, dia yakin ada seseorang disana meski Junho tak bisa melihatnya.**

**"K—kau, k-kau siapa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" Ucap Junho dengan nada bergetar, setidaknya Junho memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.**

**"Ternyata selain bisa mendengarku kau juga berani berbicara denganku eoh?. Kita sudah saling mengobrol tapi aku belum tau siapa namamu. Siapa namamu?" Roh didepan Junho tersenyum menatap Junho. Tapi tentu saja Junho tidak mengetahuinya, karena Junho tidak bisa melihat Roh didepannya.**

**"E-eh? A-aku…" Junho mulai gagap (aduh bahasa apa ini?) tenggorokannya tercekat, dan kemudian….**

**Untung saja Chansung sempat memegang Junho sebelum tubuh Junho jatuh ketanah.**

**"Ah kau ini, baru bisa berbicara denganku saja kau sudah pingsan, apalagi kalau kau melihat wajah tampanku?" Chansung tertawa, kemudian tersenyum. Terus membiarkan Junho yang tak sadarkan diri didalam dekapannya. Kemudian dia membawa Junho secara Bridal style, memastikan sekelilingnya, lalu menghilang. Chansung memutuskan membawa Junho keapartementnya, tak sulit mencari apartement Junho bila mengingat Chansung itu adalah seorang Malaikat.**

"Makanya aku membawanya kesini, aku mengetuk pintu depan, tapi aku fikir terlalu lama bila aku menunggu seseorang membukanya. Makanya lebih baik aku menerobos" Chansung tersenyum lebar menatap Nichkhun.

"sssh, Pabbo! Kau mengagetkan tau. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tau apartement Junho disini?" Nichkhun menyengeritkan dahinya.

"Itu hal mudah Hyung. Aku ini Malaikat, cukup ingin tau…. Maka aku akan tau. setidaknya aku sering berkeliaran disini. tapi yang jelas berkeliaranku ada alasannya" Chansung membusungkan dada, mulai membanggakan pekerjaannya sebagai Malaikat, kemudian melirik Nichkhun.

Wooyoung terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua Roh didepannya. Suasana disini mulai membuatnya pusing.

"apa kau tidak takut ada orang yang melihatmu? Bagaimana bisa tubuh Junho melayang" Nickhun mendesis mendengar jawaban Chansung, dia tau Chansung sedang 'sedikit' menyinggungnya.

"tenang hyung, tadi ditaman sepi. Lagipula ketika membawanya kesini aku menghilang kok tidak sambil berjalan, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang melihat" Chansung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Nichkhun, dia tau Hyungnya itu sedikit kesal.

"eh iya, dia siapa Hyung? Kau, kau juga kenapa bisa ada disini hyung?" Chansung menatap kearah wooyoung, wooyoung yang mempunyai kemampuan sixth sense tentu saja menyadari jika Chansung sedang melihatnya.

"d-dia….." Nichkhun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chansung. Bukan pertanyaan siapa Namja disebelahnya, tapi pertanyaan 'sedang apa kau disini'.

"aku Wooyoung, saudara kembar Junho. Siapa namamu?" Wooyoung tersenyum menunjukkan keramahannya pada Malaikat didepannya.

"Aku Chansung. Ouh kau kembarannya, tapi kalian tidak begitu mirip. Ouh jadi nama nya Junho yah" Chansung mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum senang. Chansung bukan senang karena tau kalau Wooyoung itu kembaran Namja yang ditolongnya, tapi karena dia sudah tau nama Namja yang baru saja ditolongnya.

"E-eh? Jadi kau belum tau siapa nama Junho, dan kau baru saja mengetahuinya dariku?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tau namanya. Ketika aku bertanya dia pingsan duluan" Chansung cemberut.

"ouh begitu. Jangan-jangan kau yang membuat dia lari ketakutan sampai pucat pasi semalam, dia juga pingsan semalam" Wooyoung menghela nafasnya.

"Eh? Hehehe Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya lari ketakutan. Hanya saja semalam dia terus berbicara sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, makanya aku mengajaknya berbicara. Aku fikir dia tidak bisa mendengarku, ternyata bisa. Kemudian dia lari meninggalkan aku, ternyata dia pingsan yah ahaha" Chansung mengelus tengkuk lehernya, tertawa kecil membayangkan Junho yang semalam lari darinya.

"Apa kau tidak akan pergi ke pemotretan?" Nichkhun mengganggu pembicaran yang sedang dilakukan Wooyoung dengan Chansung.

"Eh? Ouh iya ya, aku harus menghubungi Junsu Hyung. Sepertinya pemotretan hari ini harus dibatalkan karena Junho pingsan" Wooyoung tersenyum senang, mengingat kalau pemotretan akan dibatalkan. Ternyata Junho pingsan ada baiknya juga.

"Chansung, bukankah kau juga harus mengerjakan tugasmu?" Nichkhun menatap Chansung, sebenarnya Nichkhun ingin Chansung segera pergi dan meninggalkan dia bersama Wooyoung berdua. Kemudian tersirat Senyuman diwajahnya

"Eh i-iya Hyung, eh tapi tugasku sudah kuselesaikan. Jadi aku sudah bebas hari ini"

Duar, senyuman diwajah Nichkhun segera luntur setelah mendengar jawaban Chansung.

"Eh tapi aku harus bertemu Taecyeon Hyung. Kau tidak mau ikut bersama ku Hyung?" Chansung menatap Nichkhun, menunggu respon dari nya.

Nichkhun tersenyum puas, menatap wooyoung. Sepertinya dia mempunyai rencana untuk dirinya sendiri … dan wooyoung tentunya. Seakan mempunyai kekuatan batin satu sama lain, wooyoung juga menatap Nichkhun. Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Nichkhun, wooyoung mengangguk senang.

"Eh? Hm…. Tidak. Aku akan menemuinya besok saja" Nichkhun semakin tersenyum, Chansung mencium gelagat aneh dari Nichkhun. Chansung juga seakan tau akan kemana Hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senang lah bersama Namjachingumu itu" Chansung berkedip memberikan sebuah kode sambil menatap Nichkhun dan wooyoung.

Wooyoung yang mendengar ucapan Chansung secara Reflek langsung menyembunyikan Rona wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah karena malu. 'Namjachingu?' apakah benar? Wooyoung tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Ish, sudah sana pergi" Nichkhun mengusir Dongsaengnya itu pergi, tentu saja Chansung menurutinya dan memilih segera menghilang.

Baru saja mau menghilang tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aksinya, menoleh kearah wooyoung dan Nichkhun.

"Hyung, aku akan menjaga Junho" Chansung berkedip, tersenyum jahil kemudian menghilang tanpa menunggu balasan dari wooyoung maupun Nichkhun.

TBC~ kekeke xD. ada yang penasaran kemana perginya Chanana? tebak yok tebak xD.

eh iya, kalau tentang alur... maaf kalau sepertinya terlalu lambat, atau mungkin ada yang berfikir terlalu cepat?. maklum ya author baru. sekali lagi Terima Kasih.

Buat yang udah review, Gomawo. Ditunggu Review-annya lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

hei-hei maaf author baru update author lagi sibuk sama sekolah hehehe~

Gomawo buat yang udah review ^^ author seneng.

ouh iya author lupa bilang, yang bercetak tebak itu kurang lebih Flashback yah. Dan, Mianhae kalau chap kemarin kurang memuaskan dan belum memunculkan TaecKay dikarenakan alurnya yang menurut author terlalu lambat. ah sudahlah, Gomawo sudah baca^^

**"Baiklah, bersenang-senang lah bersama Namjachingumu itu" Chansung berkedip memberikan sebuah kode sambil menatap Nichkhun dan wooyoung.**

**Wooyoung yang mendengar ucapan Chansung secara Reflek langsung menyembunyikan Rona wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah karena malu. 'Namjachingu?' apakah benar? Wooyoung tertawa dalam hatinya.**

**"Ish, sudah sana pergi" Nichkhun mengusir Dongsaengnya itu keluar, tentu saja Chansung menurutinya dan memilih segera keluar.**

**Baru saja mau menghilang tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aksinya, menoleh kearah wooyoung dan Nichkhun.**

**"Hyung, aku akan menjaga Junho" Chansung berkedip kemudian menghilang tanpa menunggu balasan dari wooyoung maupun Nichkhun.**

CHAP 4

*zzzzpp*

Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dikamar Junho, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang malaikat maut itu. Bukan, bukan untuk menjemput nyawa Junho, tapi untuk menjaga Junho. Chansung, tersenyum menatap Junho yang terlelap. Bukankah dia bilang dia akan menjaga Junho? Kekeke~

Chansung memang menghilang tapi bukan keluar apartement, dia menghilang kekamar Junho, dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui wooyoung maupun Nichkhun.

Sementara diluar kamar Junho, wooyoung menganga, terkejut atas hilangnya Chansung.

"D—di-dia?"

"Wae? Kau tidak pernah melihat roh menghilang?" Tanya Nichkhun

"Ti-tidak pernah"

"Kau mau mencobanya? Ayo kita menghilang" Nichkhun mengerlingkan senyum nakalnya, sepertinya dia punya ide jahil didalam benaknya

"Anio! Aku tidak mau" wooyoung bergidik ngeri, sepertinya dia mengerti kemana arah jalan fikiran Nichkhun.

Nichkhun terkekeh, gemas melihat tingkah namja didepannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam.."

"…"

"Baik, jika kau diam aku anggap kau mau ikut. Jadi….. ayo kita pergi" Ajak Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya, Wooyoung seakan pasrah. Mengikuti alur tangannya yang menerima uluran tangan nichkhun.

" kau siap? Hana, dul, se…" sebelum wooyoung sempat berkedip, dia sudah berada ditempat lain.

"I-ini dimana?" Wooyoung menatap sekelilingnya, malam hari? kenapa banyak orang disini? Dia melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya, dia yakin orang-orang yang dia lihat bukanlah orang korea. Wooyoung menatap keatas dan tiba-tiba…

"M—men-menara Eiffel?" Wooyoung terlonjak kaget menatap menara yang tingginya mungkin berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin beratus-ratus lipat dari tinggi tubuhnya.

"Indah bukan? Meskipun lampu-lampu disekitar menara itu belum menyala." Nichkhun menatap wooyoung

"K-kaau ba-bagaimana bisa? Apa kau penyihir? Jangan-jangan kau itu utusan Harry potter" sepertinya wooyoung mulai terbawa suasana Film Harry potter, tertular Junho mungkin. Wooyoung masih tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia berada di Paris, Perancis! Iya Perancis!

"Yack! Aku ini roh! ROH! Bukan penyihir! Aku sudah membawamu kesini dan kau bilang aku penyihir? Bila tau kau akan memanggilku penyihir lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah membawamu kesini." Nichkhun cemberut, apa-apaan ini. Dia kan membawa Wooyoung kesini karena melihat gambar poster yang ada dikamar Wooyoung, bagaimana dia tau kalau dikamar wooyoung ada posternya? Tentu saja tau, Nichkhun sering masuk kekamar Wooyoung tanpa wooyoung sadari. Dia berharap wooyoung memberinya ucapan terimakasih atau setidaknya tersenyum tapi ternyata tidak. Justru dibilang penyihir iya.

"hehehe aku bercanda Khunnie Hyung" Wooyoung terkekeh, kemudian dia tersadar barusan dia memanggil Nichkhun dengan sebutan apa? 'Khunnie Hyung'? ouh tidak, wooyoung… kau sudah benar-benar terperangkap pesona Nichkhun sehingga kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis seperti itu?. Pipinya memerah, dia malu sendiri karena memanggil Nichkhun dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Nichkhun menoleh, terkejut atas panggilan wooyoung. 'K-khunnie hyung? Dia panggil aku Khunnie?' hati Nichkhun berdesir hebat, dia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ah nichkhun seandainya kau tau, pipi Wooyoung juga tak kalah merahnya dari milikmu.

"Mi-mianhae Hyung, aku takkan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Khunnie lagi jika kau keberatan." Wooyoung melihat Nichkhun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tidak lagi menatap wooyoung.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Nichkhun kembali menatap wooyoung, tentunya setelah Nichkhun yakin sudah tidak ada lagi semburat merah dipipinya.

"terima kasih hyung" Wooyoung tersenyum senang, pipinya yang chubby terangkat ketas, mengikuti pola alur tersenyum wooyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Bukankah kau sudah melihat menara Eiffel?" Nichkhun menatap wooyoung, tapi sepertinya wooyoung belum mau kembali kenegara asalnya itu.

"Bisakah sebentar lagi hyung? Aku mau melihat pertunjukan kembang apinya" rengek wooyoung

"ah, tidak bisa Uyongie, Bila lama-lama bisa-bisa kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang"

"ah ayolah hyung.." Wooyoung menarik-narik ujung kemeja Nichkhun, tapi sepertinya Nichkhun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"tidak bisa! Uyongie ayo pulang, kalau tidak mau aku akan kembali sendiri dan meninggalkanmu"

"ANDWAEEE! Hyung kejam" wooyoung mulai menunjukkan ang-angnya, berpura-pura menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ah arraso, arraso. Berhenti berpura-pura menangis Uyongie, kau tak melihat tatapan aneh orang-orang? Mereka tidak bisa melihatku uyongie, jadi bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Kita akan tetap disini sampai kembang apinya dimulai" Nichkhun tersenyum miris menatap wooyoung, tatapannya beralih kepada orang-orang disekitarnya yang kini tengah memperhatikan wooyoung dengan tatapan 'apa dia gila?'. Nichkhun mengerti, mereka berfikir wooyoung gila, merengek-rengek dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Ah biarkan saja tatapan orang-orang itu, aku tidak perdulu pada mereka, biarlah mereka berfikir aku gila atau apa. Setidaknya aku selalu tau, aku tidak sendiri. Karenaa…. Ada kau Khunnie Hyung disampingku" Wooyoung tersenyum, dia seakan mengerti atas arti senyuman Nichkhun.

Bukankah yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa merasakan senang berada disebelah Nichkhun, yah meskipun mereka baru mengenal. Tapi wooyoung percaya pada Nichkhun, lagipula dia nyaman berada disamping namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. Wooyoung kembali tersenyum, menatap Nichkhun.

"Issshh Pabbo…. sudah bersikaplah wajar, aku tidak mau mereka menganggapmu gila dan menyeretmu kerumah sakit jiwa saat ini juga" Nichkhun terkekeh, mencoba bercanda dengan namja disampingnya yang kini tengah memegang erat tangannya. Jantung Nichkhun seakan berlari, Nichkhun tau dia sudah terjerat pesona Wooyoung. Tapi apakah dia juga tau? Wooyoung juga terjerat Pesonanya.

"Hmmmmm" Junho mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

*DEEGG*

'su-suara itu… suara husky itu' Junho membuka matanya lebar menatap sekelilingnya, dia yakin ada seseorang selain dirinya disana.

"K-kau a-apa maumu!" Junho sedikit berteriak, menatap lurus kedepan. Mencoba menerka-nerka dimana orang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya ini berada. Ah, andaikan Junho tau, orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu disampingnya bukan didepannya.

"Aku disampingmu, kenapa kau malah menatap lurus kedepan" Chansung memajukan wajahnya kedekat Junho. Junho bisa merasakan nafas Chansung disampingnya, dia segera menoleh kesampingnya.

"auw!" Hidungnya menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya menabrak hidung seseorang.

"A-apa Hidungmu sepanjang itu? Apa kau pinokio?" Junho mendesis memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Ah, aku bukan pinokio Junho-yah" Chansung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Junho, menatap Junho dan pandangannya jatuh pada bibir Junho. Bibir yang kini 'sedikit' iya 'sedikit!' membuatnya tergoda untuk mengklaim bibir itu.

*Glek* Chansung menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Dan…. Bi-bisakah kau mundurkan bibirmu, j-ja-jangan cemberut seperti itu. I-i-itu, i-itu membuatku… ah kau tau… sesuatu…" Chansung tergugup, bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi dia masih enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Junho.

"Eh?" Junho yang tersadar segera menarik bibirnya mundur, bagaimanapun juga Junho cukup menegerti apa yang Chansung maksud.

"Tu-Tunggu k-kau ta-tau namaku?" Junho kembali tersadar untuk kedua kalinya, dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"ehehhe, aku tau dari kembaranmu wooyoung. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya" aku chansung polos.

"J-jadi kau sudah bertemu wooyoung, dia bisa melihatmu? Ah tentu saja dia bisa melihatmu" suara junho menyiratkan sedikit nada kekecewaan, entah kenapa rasanya dia kecewa tak bisa melihat wajah namja disampingnya.

"s-si-siapa namamu?"

"A-aku?" Chansung melongo menatap junho, menatapnya dengan pandangan ' kau menanyakan namaku? Benar-benar a-k-u?' tapi tentu Junho tak bisa melihat tatapan itu.

"Ah, tentu saja kau. Siapa namamu?" suara junho sudah mulai stabil seiring dengan semakin tenang batinnya.

"Na-namu Hwang Chansung, panggil aku Chansung" Chansung tersenyum kearah Junho, tapi senyumnya segera terganti rau kekecewaan. Junho tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ja-jangan kecewa, meskipun aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku masih bisa sedikit merasakanmu" Entah Junho benar-benar bisa merasakan kehadiran Chansung atau hanya karena ingin menghiburnya. Tapi yang jelas Junho tau Chansung sedang menatapnya dengan raut kecewa.

"Eh? Hahhaa, aku tidak kecewa. Ayo bangun, ini sudah jam 12 siang, kalo dipikir-pikir lama juga kau pingsan" Chansung sedikit terkekeh mengingat sudah berapa lama Junho pingsan.

"Baiklah, eh tu-tunggu! J-jam… jam 12 kau bilang?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku terlambat pemotretan!" Junho berdiri, beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Chansung yang kini sedang berteriak-teriak padanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Junho! Pemotretannya…" Chansung terlambat, Junho sudah lari duluan.

"Aish! Kenapa dia berlari duluan tanpa mendengarkanku?" Chansung merutuki Junho yang terlalu terburu-buru.

"Ah, kalau begini apa boleh buat. Aku harus mengejarnya" *zzzzzppp* Chansung menghilang dari tempatnya.

"YACK! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, ini sudah jam 12 dan aku terlambat 2 jam! Kenapa wooyoung tidak membangunkanku" sambil terus berlari, Junho berteriak kesal merutuki kecerobohannya. Setelah menemukan mobilnya, dia buru-buru menjalankannya. Tanpa dia tau sudah duduk seorang malaikat berparas tampan disebelahnya, Chansung menahan tawanya. Tapi lama-lama dia tibak bisa menahan tawanya, dia terkekeh pelan.

Junho mendengar seseorang tertawa disampingnya "Ha-han-hantukah?" Junho bergidik ngeri, imajinasinya berfantasi liar, membayangkan disebelahnya ini sadako si hantu jepang. "Hih!"

"Hahahah aku Chansung Junho-yah" Chansung masih tertawa keras melihat keringat mulai mengucur diwajah Junho.

"Ah! Pabbbo! CHansung babo! Aku ketakutan bodoh!" Junho menggigit bibir bawahnya, memalukan memang.

Chansung semakin tertawa melihat tingkah Junho, dia tau junho itu PENGECUT PENAKUT.

"Yach! Berhenti tertawa Pabbo!"

"Heheheh sudah, sudah. Kau fokuslah mengemudi, aku tidak mau mati 2 kali."

"Eh? Mati 2 kali? K-kau su-sudah pernah mati" Junho tercengang menatap kesampingnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kedepan.

"ah, tentu saja belum!. Hanya ragaku saja yang seperti orang mati. Ah sudahlah, Lupakan saja"

"ah ayolah ceritakan, aku penasaran"

"Tidak, cerita ini membosankan. Sekarang fokuslah melihat jalan didepanmu"

"aya-aya capten" Junho tersenyum, memahami jawaban Chansung.

"eh, ta-tapi Junho soal pemotret…" Chansung ingat tujuan awalnya mengejar Junho, tapi belum sempat Chansung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, junho sudah memotong.

"Yack! Diam! Kau bilang aku harus fokus, lalu kenapa kau mengajakku berbicara"

Chansung langsung terdiam.

*loby gedung JYP ENT*

"Yak! Kemana Chansung! Aku harus memberitahukan berita ini kepadanya. Tadi dia bilang dia akan ketempat ini, tapi mana dia?" Taecyeon celingak-celinguk dilobi gedung JYP Entertainment. Dia mencari Chansung, ketika ingin berbalik…

*Bruuk*

"Auch! Appo!" Junsu berteriak, mengelus kepalanya yang telah terbentur kepala orang didepannya, badannya hampir saja jatuh. Untung namja didepannya langsung memegang pinggangnya, menahan tubuh Junsu yang sebentar lagi bertemu dengan ubin. Hening.

Junsu menatap Taecyeon, begitupun sebaliknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, aneh memang tapi dia suka menatap namja didepannya dan kemudian…

"K-kau?!" Kedua namja itu sama-sama terkejut ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Taecyeon melepas genggamannya dipinggang Junsu, tentunya setelah Taecyeon yakin Junsu telah berdiri tegak kembali.

"ehhmm, ma-maaf aku menabrakmu" Taecyeon mengelus tengkuknya, bingung harus berkata apa. Namja didepannya ini, namja yang 2 hari lalu dia lihat, dia perhatikan, dan sekarang mereka… berinteraksi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang menabrakmu, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru" Junsu meminta maaf, kemudian berbalik. Baru satu langkah Suara baritone Taecyeon terdengar lagi.

"Hei tunggu, Siapa namamu?"

"a-aku? Junsu. Kau?"

"Ok Taecyeon, panggil saja Taecyeon"

"Baiklah Taecyeon. Begini, aku sudah terlambat, hari ini sepupuku sakit jadi aku harus menjenguknya." Junsu baru mau melangkah pergi lagi tapi..

" Bisa aku ikut denganmu? Aku rasa kita ingin bertemu orang yang sama"

"Eh?... ehmm, baiklah." Ntahlah mengapa Junsu berubah sebaik ini, membiarkan orang asing ikut bersamanya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Atau tanpa bertanya 'siapa namja ini? Namja yang dilihatnya 2 hari lalu' seakan-akan hatinya sudah percaya sepenuhnya kepada namja ini.

Baru saja mereka mau menuju mobil tiba-tiba

"Hyung!..." Junho berteriak sambil berlari-lari menuju arah Junsu, sementara Chansung hanya berjalan santai mengikuti arah pergi Junho.

"Ju-Junho, ta-tapi wooyoung bilang kau ping-pingsan…" Junsu terkejut melihat Junho yang kini sudah berada didepan matanya.

"Chan? Kemana saja kau hah?" Taecyeon memberikan death glarenya kearah Chansung, Chansung yang berada disebelah Junho kini malah mundur kebelakang. Takut dengan tatapan Taecyeon.

"H-hyung… ah mianhae aku tadi ada urusan, makanya aku lupa memberitahumu" Chansung gugup, makin gugup setelah melihat Junho dan Junsu yang kini sedang bingung sendiri mendengar percakapannya dengan Sunbaenya Taecyeon.

"issh, seharusnya kau meneleponku. Kau tau aku menunggu kau selama 2 jam! Pabbo!" Taecyeon meninggikan suara, terdengar kesal menatap chansung. Junsu disebelahnya hanya melongo mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Taecyeon dengan namja dibelakang Junho. Sementara namja yang diberi deathglare hanya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dibelakang Junho, yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin tertutupi.

"Ouh iya hyung bagaimana pemotretannya?" Panik mulai menghinggapi Junho lagi

"Eh pemotretan? Wooyoung tidak memberitahumu? Pemotretan dibatalkan" Junsu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Di-di batalkan? Lalu untuk apa aku mengemudi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku! Aaaaahhh Wooyoung! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku!" Junho mencak-mencak, menghentakan kakinya kesal. Chansung tertawa melihat kelakuan Junho.

"Se-sebenarnya tadi aku mau memberitahumu Junho. Tapi kau berlari duluan, ketika dimobil aku ingin memberitahumu lagi, tapi kau menyuruhku diam" Chansung angkat bicara menatap Junho.

"Yack! Pabbo! Seharusnya kau katakan itu tadi!" Junho merengut kesal kearah suara Chansung, yang dia yakini Chansung berada dibelakangnya.

"Jun.. Junho, dibelakangmu siapa?" Junsu setengah berbisik kearah Junho, sambil menatap Namja dibelakang Junho.

"Di-dibelakangku? Ouh, Di-dia malaikat maut, namanya Chansung" Junho membalas bisiskan Junsu dengan bisikan juga.

"OMO! DI-DIA MALAIKAT MAUT? APA DIA AKAN MENGAMBIL NYAWAMU? ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Junsu terkejut dengan jawaban Junho, dia kini berteriak kaget. Membuat Chansung dan Taecyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-gila? Berteriak sekeras itu?'. Junsu segera menutup mulutnya, sementara Junho hanya menutup mukanya malu. Ah betapa malunya dia dengan kelakuan Hyungnya itu.

"Ja-jangan jangan kau-kau juga malaikat maut?" Junsu menunjuk muka Taecyeon disebelahnya, Junho mengikuti arah telunjuk hyungnya itu tapi… Kosong.

"a-a-aku… a-aku….." Taecyeon tergugup, haruskah dia tau?

**TE - BE - CE**

kekeke~

ah iya, Mian kalau banyak kata yang salah, typo, atau apapun itu, Mianhae.

dan juga maaf kalau chap ini kurang menyenangkan, dan soal karakternya karena diawal sudah diberitahu kalau ini OOC Jadi maaf. silahkan di Kritik atau diberi Masukan. Kotak review masih tersedia.

Gamsahamnida sudah baca^^

v

v

v


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf buat cerita yang kemarin, membawa-bawa paris. ya karena sebenarnya aku tidak tau lagi tempat romantis diluar negeri, dan setelah nanya teman-teman dan kakak kebanyakan mereka jawab Paris, ya jadi... ya jadi aku membuat Nichkhun membawa Wooyoung keparis. Mianhae. Dan...

Terimakasih yang sudah review cerita ini, dan ah maaf panggil aku Dommie saja, jangan Author atau Thor.

terimakasih semuanya.

silahkan dibaca^^

**"OMO! DI-DIA MALAIKAT MAUT? APA DIA AKAN MENGAMBIL NYAWAMU? ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Junsu terkejut dengan jawaban Junho, dia kini berteriak kaget. Membuat Chansung dan Taecyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-gila? Berteriak sekeras itu?'. Junsu segera menutup mulutnya, sementara Junho hanya menutup mukanya malu. Ah betapa malunya dia dengan kelakuan Hyungnya itu.**

**"Ja-jangan, jangan kau-kau juga malaikat maut?" Junsu menunjuk muka Taecyeon disebelahnya, Junho mengikuti arah telunjuk hyungnya itu tapi… Kosong.**

**"a-a-aku… a-aku….." Taecyeon tergugup, haruskah dia tau?**

Chap 5

*kembalikeParis*

"Wooyoungie, ayo pulang. Kita sudah 2 jam melihat pertunjukan kembang api itu. Aku bosan, ayo uyongie pulang" Nichkhun merengek-rengek pada wooyoung yang kini masih fokus pada pertunjukan kembang api.

"ah, Hyung. Aku belum puas"

"sekarang kita pulang dulu, Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi otthoke?"Nichkhun berharap kali ini bujukannya berhasil.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi janji kau akan membawaku kesini lagi?" Wooyoung menunggu jawaban nichkhun. Nichkhun terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sekarang, pegang lagi tanganku" Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut tangan Wooyoung.

"hana, dul….." *Zzzzppp*

Mereka menghilang, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya.

"Ja-jawab pertanyaanku." Junsu menunggu jawaban dari namja disampingnya.

"a-aku…" belum sempat taecyeon menjelaskan,

*zzzzppp*

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 namja ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Wo-wooyoung!" Junho dan Junsu serempak kaget dan memanggil nama namja yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ni-Nichkhun/Hyung."

Taecyeon dan Chansung sama terkejutnya melihat sesosok roh yang mereka kenal tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dengan tangan masih menggandeng seorang namja.

"Eh, Khunnie Hyung.. ke-kenapa kita disini?" Wooyoung kaget, belum kelar kagetnya dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Begitu menengok

"Kyaaa! Junho, Junsu Hyung" Wooyoung terlonjak kebelakang, otomatis Nichkhun Juga menengok ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ta-Taecyeon, Cha-Chansung.." Nichkhun terbelalak melihat kedua temannya berada disana juga.

"Ka-u sedang apa disini?" Ucap keempat namja itu dengan kompaknya, kemudian mereka saling berpandangan terkecuali Junho yang bingung dimana letak orang yang tak kasat mata ini.

"e-eh? Ka-kami habis ke par….. auuw!" Wooyoung meringis pelan, menahan sakitnya. Lengannya dicubit oleh Nichkhun.

"hanya habis jalan-jalan ketaman" Nichkhun segera memotong ucapan wooyoung, bagaimanapun juga tak ada yang boleh tau kalau Nichkhun habis mengajak wooyoung menghilang ke Negara luar. Bisa-bisa Nichkhun akan mendapat 2 jitakan super dari teman-temannya.

"wajahmu aneh Hyung.. apakah benar kau hanya pergi berjalan-jalan saja?" Chansung melirik kearah tangan wooyoung dan Nichkhun yang masih saling menggenggam. Wooyoung mengikuti arah mata Chansung dan..

"Kyaaaa! Ah, i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. A-aku dan Ni-Nichkhun Hyung hanya berjalan-jalan saja" Wooyoung menghempaskan tangannya, melepas genggaman tangannya. Dia merasa salah tingkah sekarang.

Junsu dan Taecyeon terkekeh melihat tingkah wooyoung, dan Nichkhun yang kini telah menunjukan wajah merah padam. Sementara Junho malah bingung sendiri. Disini yang dia bisa lihat hanya dia, wooyoung, dan Junsu. Tapi kenapa terdengar ribut sekali, seperti ada lebih dari 3 orang disini. Junho memegang kepalanya yang kini terasa mulai pening, seperti ada kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi nya.

"Junho-yah, gwenchana? Kau pusing? Kau mau pulang?" Chansung yang dari tadi memperhatikan Junho mulai khawatir, dia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Junho. Hembusan nafas Chansung kini terasa ditelinga Junho, membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh.

"aku tidak apa-apa Chansung" Junho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, semua terasa semakin berat. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangannya, 'mungkinkah ini tangan Chansung?' Tanya Junho dalam hatinya, kenapa rasanya nyaman?.

"aku tau kau sakit Junho, ayo kita pulang" Chansung meraih tangan Junho tak perduli jika nantinya pemilik tangan itu menghempaskan atau menolak tangannya.

"shiro, aku ti….." belum selesai Junho bicara

*zzzpp* tiba-tiba Junho merasakan dirinya seperti berpindah tempat, seperti melayang. Chansung dan Junho menghilang begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan para Hyungnya yang kini sedang tertawa dan sedang malu akan tingkah masing-masing.

"Yach! Yach! Mereka Hilang, dasar dongsaeng tidak tau sopan santun!" Taecyeon menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menggerutu, melihat Chansung dan Junho tiba-tiba menghilang.

Junsu yang dari tadi tertawa melihat wooyoung kini terkejut, shock! Junho tiba-tiba hilang bersama temannya yang bernama Chansung itu.

"Ke-kemana mereka?" entah Junsu bertanya pada siapa, yang jelas mereka semua menaikkan bahunya menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tau.

"Hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi. Belikan aku Ice Cream" Wooyoung merajuk menatap Nichkhun

"Isshh, pabbo. Mana mungkin aku membelikanmu Ice Cream, penjualnya mana bisa melihatku!" Nichkhun tak habis pikir dengan namja yang kini sedang merajuk-rajuk minta dibelikan ice cream.

"Hyung….." Wooyoung mulai menunjukan aegyonya, berharap Nichkhun luluh.

"Arra, arra kita akan ketoko ice cream. Tapi kau sendiri yang harus membelinya" Nichkhun tak tega melihat Wooyoung, entah kenapa wooyoung jadi manja begini. 'ah, namja ini memang kekanak-kanakan' Ucap Nichkhun dalam hati.

"Ah ayo Hyung!" Wooyoung tersenyum manis menatap Nichkhun, wooyoung tak sadar kalau senyumannya itu mampu membuat Nichkhun berdebar. Nichkhun menggenggam tangan wooyoung, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menghilang juga.

*zzzppp*

"Yach! Yach! Mereka juga ikut menghilang!" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk tempat Wooyoung dan Nichkhun berdiri tadi yang sekarang sudah kosong.

"Issshh" Taecyeon memutar bola matanya bosan, mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan Junsu dan dirinya berdua.

"Jadi…." Taecyeon menatap Junsu.

"a-apaa?" Junsu canggung bila Taecyeon menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ki-kita akan pergi bersama?" Taecyeon mencoba mencairkan suasana, sekali-kali berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang ada bagusnya juga.

"Eh? Ki-kita?..." Junsu semakin canggung, mengelus tengkuknya.

"pegang tanganku" Taecyeon mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Tangan Junsu merespon tangannya. Seperti gerakan Slow Motion, dan ragu-ragu tapi secara perlahan akhirnya Junsu memegang tangan Taecyeon. Setelah dia yakin kalau Taecyeon takkan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Ba-baiklah…. Kita kemana?"

"hmm… bagaimana kalau kita melihat panda saja?" Usul taecyeon

"Panda? Ayo!" Junsu antusias dengan usul taec, bagaimanapun juga ini tentang panda. Dan dia maniak panda.

"baiklah, kau siap?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa kita juga akan menghilang seperti mereka?" Tanya Junsu

"tidak, kita akan melayang menggunakan Sapu terbang!"

"Ah! A-apaa? Kau serius" Junsu sweatdrop mendengar jawaban taecyeon.

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu kita akan menghilang seperti mereka"

"ta-ta-tapii…"

"syuuutt… diamlah dan ikut saja"

Junsu mengangguk, entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus mempercayai taecyeon.

*zzzzzppp*

.

.

.

*zzzpp*

Muncul 2 sosok namja, masih dengan saling menggenggam tangan.

"Junho-yah, kita samp…"

Fyuh, untung saja Chansung dengan cepat menahan tubuh junho yang hampir saja terjatuh lagi.

"ah, dia ini. Kenapa kau jadi selemah ini Nuneo?" Chansung menatap Junho, dia segera membaringkan Junho dikasur yang berukuran King Size itu.

"Istirahatlah, untung aku cepat membawamu pulang. Kalau tidak, kau akan membuat heboh mereka chagi…" Chansung menatap Junho, tersenyum. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Chansung menghilang, membiarkan Junho beristirahat.

.

.

.

*ditaman*

"Hyung, Ice Creamnya enak. Kau tidak mau mencobanya?" Wooyoung menawarkan Ice Creamnya ke Nichkhun disampingnya.

Mereka sedang duduk disebuah taman yang sangat sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang ini bukanlah sebuah taman. Lebih mirip Kuburan karena terlalu sepi.

"Tidak Uyongie, kau habiskan saja Ice Cream mu" Nichkhun tersenyum, terus memandangi Wooyoung yang kini tengah berfokus pada Ice Creamnya. Terus menatapnya hingga Ice Cream Wooyoung habis.

"Khunnie Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku. Ice cream ku sudah habis. "

Nichkhun tetap diam, memandangi wajah Wooyoung. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kesudut bibir woooyung. Ada sisa Ice cream disitu.

"Umurmu berapa? Makan Ice Cream saja masih blepottan seperti ini" Nichkhun menghapus sisa Ice cream disudut bibir wooyoung. Membuat wooyoung terkejap, Hatinya seakan ingin melompat dan berteriak 'Romantis! Romantis!'. Wooyoung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, tidak ingin Nichkhun tau kalau wajahnya sudah hampir semerah tomat.

"ayo kita ketaman hiburan hyung?" Tiba-tiba wooyoung antusias mengajaknya kesebuah taman hiburan, tentu saja Nichkhun bingung.

"ayo hyung" Wooyoung mulai merengek-rengek lagi, mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah muda itu kedepan.

"ba-baiklah. Kajja, kita pergi" kali ini sebelum Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya, wooyoung sudah memegang tangan Nichkhun terlebih dahulu.

*zzzp* Kini taman itu kembali sepi, lebih sepi dari tadi.

.

.

.

*zzzzpp*

Suara itu muncul secara perlahan, tiba-tiba muncul dua namja disebuah kebun binatang. Sepi, kemana orang-orang? Hanya ada 2 namja itu.

"I-ini dimana?" Junsu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan kandang panda.

"tentu saja ini China. Bagaimana baguskan? Kebun binatang ini juga belum buka, jadi kau bisa leluasa melihat panda-panda itu" Taecyeon tersenyum lebar, entah keputusannya membawa Junsu kesini benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, Taecyeon senang melihat senyum diwajah Namja bernama Junsu itu.

"Ch-china? OMO! Kau membawaku keChina? Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Pabbo! Ini terlalu jauh!" Junsu kaget, hampir saja dia melompat kebelakang.

"Wae? Temanmu itu, siapa tadi namanya? Ah iya, wooyoung. Kau tau dia habis darimana?" Taecyeon bertanya pada Junsu, seakan sedang memberinya sebuah teka-teki.

"B-bukankah mereka hanya jalan-jalan biasa?" Junsu mengerenyitkan dahinya, tak tau arah pembicaraan Taecyeon.

"Mereka ke… Paris" Taecyeon menjawab enteng.

"APA! ME-mereka ke-ke Paris?" lagi-lagi Junsu dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Taecyeon

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau mereka keParis? Mereka kan hanya bilang jalan-jalan ketaman"

"tentu aku tau, Nichkhun terlalu takut aku memukulnya,makanya dia mengatakan dia hanya jalan-jalan. Padahal wooyoung ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka dari Paris. Aku tau apa yang dipikirkan Wooyoung. Bahkan mereka melihat menara Eiffel. Bayangkan, Itu paris! Negara diBenua Eropa. Aku hanya mengajakmu keChina yang jelas-jelas masih 'bertetangga' dengan korea dan kau sudah terlonjak kaget bahkan berani bilang kalau aku ini bodoh."

Taecyeon berbicara panjang lebar, sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Entah kenapa dia kesal. Bukan, dia bukan kesal karena dibilang pabbo. Dia lebih kesal karena rasanya seperti sia-sia mengajak Junsu kesini. Tau begini bukankah lebih baik dia membawa Junsu kekebun binatang di Korea saja.

"A-ah, Mianhae. Aku-aku tak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu yang sudah membawaku kesini. Membawaku melihat Panda dinegara aslinya. Mianhae" Entah kenapa dengan ucapan Taecyeon membuat Junsu tersadar, bukankah seharusnya dia berterimakasih sudah diajak kesini.

"Go-gomawo" Ucap Junsu terbata-bata, Taecyeon sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya kekesalannya berkurang. Kemudian Junsu menghampiri kandang panda itu, memegang pandanya.

"pasti lembut" Junsu mencoba mengelus panda didepannya.

"Bolehkah aku bawa pulang? Biar dia menjadi hewan peliharaanku? Atau mungkin akan menjadi pajangan boneka pandaku yang ke…. Aku lupa yang keberapa"

"membawanya pulang? kau mau masuk koran besok? seekor bayi panda menghilang, diduga bayi panda itu diculik dari kandangnya langsung" ucap Taecyeon datar sambil memperagakan bahwa dirinya sedang membaca koran.

Junsu terkekeh, sambil terus menerus berusaha menjangkau bayi panda didepannya.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" Junsu sudah berhasil memegang bayi panda itu, berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam kandang

"Hmmm" Ucap Taecyeon singkat, sebelum dia melihat apa yang dilakukan junsu.

"Yack! Yack! Kau bilang hanya memegang kenapa sekarang kau gendong dan kau keluarkan dari kandang!" Taecyeon menghela nafas, tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan namja dihadapannya ini. 'bodoh!' umpat Taecyeon dalam hati.

"eh? Apa aku tidak boleh menggendongnya? Dia sangat lucu" Junsu tersenyum lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panda didekapannya.

"Kau lebih lucu, jadi cepat taruh panda itu dikandangnya lagi" Taecyeon mulai mengontrol emosinya, cukup sweatdrop akan tingkah Junsu. 'Apakah kau tidak pernah bercermin? Kau lebih manis dari panda itu!' teriak Taecyeon dalam hati.

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan?" Junsu pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Taecyeon, dia kembali memandang panda didekapannya, dengan setengah hati dia mengembalikan bayi panda itu kedalam kandangnya.

"aaarrrggh, sudahlah. Ayo pulang" Taecyeon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Junsu.

"Yach! Hei tunggu dulu pabbo! Aku belum berpamittan pada panda ini."

Taecyeon makin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Junsu.

"Hei! Apa katamu? Aku bodoh! Kalau begitu pulang saja sendiri!" Taecyeon melepas genggamannya, tanpa menunggu Junsu berkedip Taecyeon langsung menghilang.

"Yack! Hei! Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri disini!..."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bodoh! Ini China bukan Korea! Hikss…" Junsu mulai terisak, bingung bagaimana caranya dia pulang. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Hikss… Taecyeon pabbo! Kenapa meninggalkanku? Pabbo!" Junsu menangis, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lututnya. Lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bangun…" Junsu tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Yach! Aku bilang bangun, kenapa kau masih duduk. Bangun!"

Junsu tersadar, kemudian menatap keatas.

"Ta-Taec-Taecyeon….." Junsu mulai menghentikan isakan tangisnya.

"Hiks, pabbo! Kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri disini!" Junsu ekmbali menangis

"Yach! Berhenti menangis ….."

"Mianhae, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kajja kita pulang" Taecyeon mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut uluran tangan Junsu.

"Janji takkan meninggalkanku lagi?

"aku berjanji, tapi kau juga harus berhenti menangis Junnie, arra?"

Junsu merasakan wajahnya memanas, 'junnie? Hahaha' Junsu terkekeh dalam hati.

"arraseo. Aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi" Junsu menghentikan tangisnya, menghapus air matanya secara perlahan.

"Begitu lebih manis" Taecyeon tersenyum, mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sementara Junsu? Wajahnya memanas.

"Go-gomawo" Junsu tersenyum, dia mempererat genggamannya juga, terasa hangat dan nyaman.

*zzzpp

Sekejap mereka berdua menghilang, meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa kehangatan diantara mereka berdua, biarlah hari ini hanya panda yang menjadi saksi. esok, dunia yang akan menjadi saksinya.

TE-BE-CE Again.

kekeke~ Maaf ya, ceritanya mulai rada-rada... ekhem... tidak seru dan semakin tidak jelas.

Dommie ngetik ceritanya disela-sela waktu luang saja, karena sekarang Dommie masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah.

Mianhae.

ah iya, soal mereka yang akan bangun dari komanya atau tidak. itu... itu masih menjadi Rahasia. hehehe~ mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi End, jadi.. sabar saja ya menunggu kepastian mereka akan bangun atau tidaknya dari koma.

Mianhae ;")


	6. Chapter 6

mianhae eonni sekalian... Dommie belum bisa Update cepat karena akhir-akhir ini urusan sekolah dipercepat jadwalnya. dan sempat sehingga gak ada waktu buat mengetik cerita, dan sempat stuck sama kelanjutan ceritanya. Tapi Dommie usahakan untuk sebisa mungkin Update.

Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah review :)

**"arraseo. Aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi" Junsu menghentikan tangisnya, menghapus air matanya secara perlahan.**

**"Begitu lebih manis" Taecyeon tersenyum, mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sementara Junsu? Wajahnya memanas.**

**"Go-gomawo" Junsu tersenyum, dia mempererat genggamannya juga, terasa hangat dan nyaman.**

**CHAP 6**

"eeegghh…."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu lagi, suara yang sudah tercetak jelas dipikiran Junho.

"C-chan…?" Junho menengok kearah suara itu berasal.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku?" meski tak terlihat, tapi Junho yakin Chansung sedang disampingnya sambil menatapnya.

"K-kau melihatku?"

"tentu saja tidak pabbo! Aagh…." Desis Junho kemudian sambil kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ouh, aku kira kau melihatku. Mian …." Tersirat nada kekecewaan disuara Chansung.

"sudahlah, kepalaku pusing. Pergi sana!" entah kenapa Junho merasa harus mengusir Chansung dari hadapannya, ah ani. Dari…. Dari.. darimana? Entahlah, Junho bahkan tidak bisa melihat Chansung. Pokoknya yang jelas Junho ingin Chansung meninggalkannya sendirian sekarang.

"K-kau yakin?" ucap Chansung ragu-ragu

"aku yakin"

"Baiklah aku pergi…" Chansung mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Chansung memang mengatakan akan pergi tapi, lihatlah…. Dia masih disini. Toh, Junho tak bisa melihatnya. Apalagi untuk mengetahui dia sudah pergi atau belum. Chansung tetap pada tempatnya, kembali menatap Junho dengan intens.

"cepat pergi! Kenapa masih disini huh!" Junho tak tau kenapa, tapi dia yakin Chansung belum pergi dari tempatnya. Kenapa Junho tau? Ikatan takdirkah? Entahlah.

"e-eh? K-kau tau aku belum pergi?" Chansung tergagap, tak menyangka Junho mengetahui kalau chansung belum pergi.

"aku tau! Cepat pergi jangan berbohong padaku arraseo?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Chansung, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. 'ah bodoh, bagaimana Junho tau aku sedang mengangguk' ucap Chansung dalam hati.

"i-iya aku akan pergi" ucap Chansung dengan pasrah.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Chansung pergi. Dia menghilang, tapi dia takkan semudah itu menuruti kemauan Junho. Chansung memang pergi dari kamar Junho, tak bukan berarti dia pergi dari apartementnya kan? Tentu saja Chansung lebih memilih menjaga Junho didepan kamarnya saja. Keras kepalakah? Ah tidak, hanya rasa khawatir Chansung saja yang mampu mengalahkan semuanya.

5 menit berlangsung, Chansung masih terdiam didepan pintu kamar Junho, dia sudah memutuskan satu hal. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia berbalik dan memegang kenop pintu, cukup satu tarikan dan terbukalah sudah pintu kamar Junho.

"Yack! Mau apalagi huh?!" ucap Junho berteriak, bagaimanapun juga dia tau itu pasti Chansung, siapa lagi yang bisa membuka pintu tapi tidak terlihat wujudnya?.

"a-aku hanya mau bertanya, kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah malam dan aku tau kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Jadi…..….." Chansung ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menunggu ekspresi dari Junho.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" ucap Junho menolak, dia mengerti kalau Chansung akan menawarinya makan. Karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi Junho justru menolak, meskipun sebenarnya dia lapar karena dia memang belum makan dari tadi. Tapi walaupun mulutnya berkata tidak, tapi sepertinya perutnya sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

*kruuuyuuk* 'ah! Kenapa berbunyi!' Junho menunduk, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu.

'hehhe…. Kau berbohong padaku' Chansung terkekeh dalam hati ketika mendengar bunyi perut Junho yang mungkin kini tengah berdemo didalam sana meminta makan.

"kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" ucap Chansung seraya pergi meninggalkan Junho yang tak meresponnya dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

*10 menit kemudian*

'Harum…..' Junho melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Harum masakan ini memaksanya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang tengah memasak untuknya.

"kau memasak ap….." Junho tercengang melihat peralatan masak yang kini tengah melayang.

"heheheh, kemarilah duduk. Aku memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu"

.

.

.

.

"Uyongie, ayo pulang. Disini sudah malam dan sedikit dingin" meskipun musim dingin sudah berlalu, tapi bukan berarti semilir angin malam ini tak membuat udara disekitarnya menjadi dingin. meskipun roh, tapi Nichkhun masih bisa merasakan semilir angin yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit dingin.

"Uyongie, sampai kapan kita disini? ini sudah malam. kau mau diganggu anak-anak berandalan yang malam-malam melintas disini hah?" ucap Nichkhun lagi karena wooyoung tak merespon perkataannya barusan.

"ah hyung, aku masih mau disini. kalau khun hyung mau pergi, pergi saja sana"

semua pasti bertanya-tanya dimana mereka kan? mereka masih ditaman bermain hingga sekarang!

"yach dasar! mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"kalau begitu temani aku lebih lama lagi"

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini? aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang lebih indah daripada sekedar duduk disini" tawar Nichkhun.

"jijja? kau akan mengajakku ketempat yang lebih indah? ke Paris lagi?" sahut Wooyoung antusias.

"issshh.. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Paris lagi hari ini"

Wooyoung mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan mendengar jawaban Nichkhun.

"Jangan cemberut, aku akan menepati janjiku mengajakmu ke Paris, tapi tidak hari ini"

"benarkah?" tanya wooyoung kembali antusias

"hmm" Nichkhun mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti.

"jadi... kita pergi dari sini?"

"Tapi kemana?" tanya wooyoung

"Rahasiaa..." Nichkhun menjulurkan lidahnya, sedikit menggoda namja berpipi chubby dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Junnie, kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Taecyeon setelah mereka mendarat (?) dengan selamat disebuah taman bermain. sepertinya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat atau entah bagaimana... sekarang sudah malam hari dan itu sedikit membuat Junsu lelah.

"Molla" Junsu mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bingung, "kenapa memanggilku Junnie?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"uhmmm, itu..."

"apa benar kau malaikat maut?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memberi Taecyeon kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

"aku..."

Junsu berjalan kearah bangku didepan mereka, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi itu. tapi tentunya ia tak melupakan pertanyaannya pada Taecyeon, dia masih menunggu jawaban itu dari mulut Taecyeon langsung.

"aku, uhhmm itu... haruskah aku jawab? itu rasanya sulit" ucap Taecyeon

"Itu mudah, kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Junsu

"Janji takkan meninggalkanku atau takut padaku?" ucap Taecyeon ragu-ragu kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Junsu.

"ah, jadi benar yah kau malaikat maut"

"apa kau takut?" ucap Taecyeon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Junsu

"a-ah, i-itu.. ti-tidak..." Junsu tercekat, tak taukah Taecyeon jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat wajah Junsu memanas.

"ke-kenapa wajahmu memerah? kau sakit?" tanya Taecyeon yang melihat perubahan warna diwajah Junsu.

"i-itu.. a-ani, aku baik-baik saja" Junsu dengan cepat menggeleng, menyakinkan bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"ouh, benarkah?" Taecyeon meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Junsu

"a-aku, aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Junsu kembali meyakinkan.

"ah yasudah, kau mau pulang?" Tanya Taecyeon

"Hhmm" Junsu mengangguk, sepertinya dia memang harus pulang daripada tubuhnya ikut 'memanas' bila mengingat jaraknya dan jarak Taecyeon begitu dekat.

"baiklah" Taecyeon mengulurkan tangannya, bak seperti seorang pangeran yang menunggu sang putri menyambut tangannya.

*zzzzppp*

lagi-lagi mereka menghilang, kembali emnciptakan atmosfer sepi ditempat itu.

*zzpp*

2 sosok itu muncul didalam sebuah kamar bercat gading. terdapat sebuah piano putih dipojok kamar itu, selebihnya? apakah kalian berfikir kalau kamarnya seperti kamar orang-orang biasa? kamar junsu ini sedikit... Eeerrrrr...

seperti ... susah sekali mendeskripsikannya. yang jelas tempat ini dipenuhi aneka macam panda, seprei panda, fhoto, lukisan, pintu, gantungan, pajangan, ah jangan lupakan boneka-boneka panda yang bertebaran (?) dan berserakan disetiap inchi kamarnya. tapi sepertinya Taecyeon tak kaget sama sekali, seperti pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"tu-tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tau rumahku? kau tak terkejut melihat kamarku? biasanya orang yang pertama kali melihat kamarku akan terkejut dan mengira salah masuk kamar" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba.

**JEDDEEER!**

Ah iya, bagaimana Taecyeon tau rumah Junsu? ya tentu saja itu perkara mudah untuk malaikat sepertinya. Tapi untuk sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat kamar Junsu, bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Ternyata diam-diam Taecyeon menanyakan perihal seluruh namja ini pada buku **MIRACLE**nya. eh ngomong-ngomong buku miracle, dia ingat yang harus dia sampaikan pada Chansung.

"Ah mianhae Junnie, tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. aku pergi dulu, gomawo sudah berjalan-jalan denganku"

*zzzzpp* tanpa menunggu jawaban Junsu, Taecyeon menghilang begitu saja. bisa dikatakan Melarikan diri juga sih, kekeke~

"Yack dasar! malah menghilang!" Ucap Junsu kesal da tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil

.

.

.

.

"Habiskan nasi gorengmu, aku sudah susah-susah memasakkannya untukmu" ucap Chansung

"apakah enak?" Tanya Chansung ketika dia melihat Junho memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan kalap (?)

"heum, mashitaaaaa" ucap Junho disela makannya, Chansung tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Junho. Junho juga tak mengerti, entah nasi gorengnya yang enak, perutnya yang kelewat lapar, atau karena ini buatan Chansung. yang jelas Junho akan memakannya dengan senang hati.

"ah sudah habis, setelah ini kau harus minum obat" ucap Chansung ketika melihat piring yang 5 menit lalu berisi nasi goreng itu kini sudah habis tanpa sisa. bersih.

"eh? shiro! obat itu pahit" Junho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sedikit tak setuju akan perintah Chansung barusan.

"kau harus meminumkan!"

"Shiro! lagipula aku tidak sakit" ucap Junho kukuh.

"yak sudah pingsan begitu dan masih bilang kau tidak sakit? cih! kalau kau tidak mau, kita gunakan cara kasar!" Jawab Chansung, sementara Junho bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Chansung. Pikirannya membayangkan adegan yang tidak-tidak seperti misalnya Chansung mugkin akan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga kalau dia tidak mau minum obat. 'ANDWAAEEE!' teriak Junho dalam hati.

"Shiro!" ucap Junho menggeleng lagi. tanpa Junho ketahui Chansung kini sudah memasukkan obat dan air kedalam mulutnya sendiri, dia mendekat kearah wajah Junho, memegang dagunya secara perlahan.

Junho yang merasa dipegang dagunya sudah meronta-ronta, tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Chansung padanya.

"shi..."

Bibir Chansung membungkam kata-katanya, bibirnya sudaah bertautan dengan bibir Junho. Chansung menggigit bibir bawah Junho dengan pelan, dan itu membuat Junho membuka mulutnya yang otomatis memberi jalan untuk memindahkan obat dimulut Chansung kedalam mulutnya. *Gleeek*

"Telan itu" Ucap Chansung puas setelah berhasil membawa obat itu masuk dengan selamat kedalam mulut Junho.

"Yack! dasar kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku! kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!"

"Eh? itu ciuman pertamamu? Beruntung sekali aku mendapatkannya. lagipula aku tidak bermaksud menciummu, aku hanya mengantarkan obat itu agar masuk kedalam mulutmu. bagaimana? Obatnya manis kan?" Ucap Chansung senang dengan sedikit menggoda dengan memperjelas kata-kata 'manis'.

*blusssh*

Wajah Junho memerah seketika, "YACK! Pergi kau pergi!"ucap Junho berteriak-teriak.

"ne, aku akan pergi" Ucap Chansung, kali ini dia serius benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari situ, sepertinya di juga harus menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh setelah dia mencium Junho dengan lancangnya.

setelah Junho yakin Chansung sudah pergi, dia memegang bibirnya yang habis bertautan dengan bibir Chansung itu

"Manis, manis sekali..." gumannya, sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah ani! ani! itu ciuman pertamaku! kenapa bisa-bisanya diambil oleh seorang malaikat maut! andwae!" Junho berteriak-teriak heboh, bagaimanapun juga itu ciuman pertamanya. meskipun terasa manis tapi tetap saja, Junho akan terus menyangkal dan tak mengakuinya. akhirnya Junho lebih memilih memasuki kamarnya dan kembali tidur.

sementara Chansun yang ini sudah diluar apartement Junho, juga melakukan hal yang sama, "manis..." Guman Chansung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapnya tiba-tiba mengangkat ponselnnya yang berdering dan merusak gumanannya barusan

"Chansung kau dimana? kau ingat pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padaku kemarin? aku sudah menemukan jawabannya" ucap suara disebarang sana yang dia yakini sebagai suara Taecyeon.

"Ah itu, baiklah. Hyung dimana? aku akan segera kesana"

"diperpustakaan, kemarilah cep..."

*zzzzppp*

"Hyung! mana jawabannya?" Ucap Chansung muncul tiba-tiba

Taecyeon melongo 'cepat sekali...' gumannya dalam hati.

"i-ini..." Taecyeon menunjukan sebuah buku.

"bacakan saja, aku malas membaca buku setebal ini Hyung..."

"yack! dasar kurang ajar! sudah dicarikan jawaban lalu seenak udel (?) mu kau menyuruhku membacakannya untukmu"

"ah, ayolah Hyung..." Chansung mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, dan tak mungkin Taecyeon akan sanggup menolak.

"aih! Baiklah aku akan membacakannya untukmu"

"Tidak bisa disebut sixth sense, tapi mereka mampu mendengarkan. dalam ikatan kami, merekalah yang menolak dan meremehkan kekuatan ini. kami biarkan mereka merasakan kekuatan ini, kemudian jatuh secara perlahan karena kekuatannya sendiri. mereka yang awalnya terlalu menolak keberadaan sixth sense, meskipun hanya mendengarkan. kami, memilih dengan cara kami. dia terlalu membenci, maka biarkan kami memberi. Dan bila mereka menolak kelebihan itu, maka..." Taecyeon menghentikan bacaannya, sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan.

"ke-kenapa berhenti hyung?" Tanya Chansung.

"Kau yakin ingin tau lanjuttannya?"

"lanjutkan, aku penasaran hyung..." rengek Chansung tak sabaran

"Biaklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila setelah ini kau merasa menyesal karena mendengar ini. Bila mereka menolak kelebihan itu maka... Imun tubuhnya sendiri yang akan melemah, setelah itu... biarkan mereka mati secara perlahan. paling beruntung, kami tak membiarkannya mati, kami biarkan mereka terkena gangguan Jiwa. kejam? menurut kami tidak."

*deeg* Chansung membatu, i-itu berarti Junho...

"Ju-junho... ANDWAAAEEEE!" Pekik Chansung dengan keras, ternyata Junho terus pingsan itu karena imunnya yang semakin melemah? Junho terlalu bernafsu (?) menolak kelebihan itu? itu berarti Junho akan...

"C-chan..." Taecyeon bergidik ngeri melihat Chansung tiba-tiba berteriak seperti kesetanan.

"siapa yang buku itu maksud dengan 'kami', siapa?!" ucap Chansung mendesak.

"i-itu... Kaum Listening" Jawab Taecyeon (oke ini ngaco, yah namanya juga fiction. Mian)

"dimana mereka?" Tanya Chansung lagi, seakan Chansung akan membunuh mereka hingga habis bila ia mengetahui dimana keberadaan kau itu.

"Molla..." ucap Taecyeon datar

"Tanya buku itu!" Tunjuk Chansug pada buku yang Taecyeon baca tadi. sementara Taecyeon hanya menurut saja, dia membiarkan tangannya bekerja menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan dan... Voilaaaa beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah tulisan.

"Bacakan cepat bacakan!" ucap Chansung lagi-lagi tak sabaran.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu"

"a-apa, apa... apa maksudnya?" Tanya Chansung bingung..

"Yack! Cari jawabannya Hyung.." desak Chansung lagi-lagi.

"yack! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU EOH!" habis sudah kesabaran Taecyeon, suara Chansung memekikkan telinganya.

"yack! kau hanya tingg..."

*pletaaak*

"auch appo Hyung..." ucap Chansung meringis, mengelus kepalanya yang terlalu sering mendapatkan 'tanda sayang' dari Sunbaenya ini.

"Makanya jangan berisik!"

"aku kan sedang panik, wajar kalau aku berisik" ucap Chansung mempoutkan bibirnya. AH SEXY SEKALI *ABAIKAN* (SIGGHHH...)

"Diam!" ucap Taecyeon berteriak, kembali membiarkan tangannya menuliskan sesuatu dibuku itu.

"apa yang kau tulis hyung?" Tanya Chansung penasaran.

"solusi masalahmu..." ucap Taecyeon acuh

"eh?"

"kau peduli padanya kan? kalau tidak untuk apa kau panik seperti orang bodoh" dahinya mengekerut membaca tulisan dibuku itu, "Ini.." ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan buku itu kearah Chansung, dan tanpa aba-aba segera menghilang begitu saaj meninggalkan Chansung yang sedang menatap buku itu dengan pandangan heran.

chansung membacanya baris demi baris, memahami apa yang tertulis dibuku itu sedikit demi sedikit. hingga kalimat terakhir dan dia sudah memutuskan...

tercipta seringai kecil diwajah polosnya, author sendiri tak yakin akan arti seringai yang seperti seringai mesum itu /PLAAAAKKKK/ *abaikanlagi!*. beberapa detik kemudian...

Chansung menghilang, meninggalkan buku itu tergeletak begitu saja.

...

..

.

**T-E : TE**

**B-E: BE**

**C-E: CE**

**TBC~ **kekeke...

ada yang penasaran, apa yang buku itu tulis untuk solusi masalah ChanHo?...

Mianhae kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas, karena aku sempat stuck dan gak dapet inspirasi untuk melanjutkan sehingga ceritanya... yah, seperti ini. Mianhae kalau mengecewakan eonni sekalian.

**UPDATE MALAM**

Mianhae juga kalau ada Typo atau salah pengetikan kata.

Review ne? untuk penyemangatku, hehehe^^

GOMAWO. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**ini menyedihkan, haruskah dihapus saja FF nya? Dommie kehabisan ide, atau mungkin lebih kehabisan semangat buat lanjutin FF ini. Mianhae semua ini juga karena Dommie sedang dalam masa galau segalau-galaunya. lebih galau dari gak bisa nonton MuBank.**

.

.

.

**chansung membacanya baris demi baris, memahami apa yang tertulis dibuku itu sedikit demi sedikit. hingga kalimat terakhir dan dia sudah memutuskan...**

**tercipta seringai kecil diwajah polosnya, author sendiri tak yakin akan arti seringai yang seperti seringai mesum itu /PLAAAAKKKK/ *abaikanlagi!*. beberapa detik kemudian...**

**Chansung menghilang, meninggalkan buku itu tergeletak begitu saja**.

**chap 7**

"Khunnie hyung, indah sekali..." ucap Wooyoung setengah berteriak, dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Nichkhun.

Adakah yang bertanya-tanya mereka sedang dimana? Paris lagi? Tettooott! Salah!.

Mereka sedang berada di seoul tower atau yang lebih terkenal dengan Namsan Tower, pemancar yang menyuguhi keindahan kota seoul. romantiskah? BELUM.

"Khunnie hyung, kenapa mengajakku kesini?" tanya wooyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan yang kini sedang dilihatnya.

"aku? Molla, aku hanya merasa harus mengajakmu" ucap Nichkhun, kalau boleh jujur, Wooyoung merasa sedikit kecewa akan jawaban Nichkhun. Tapi tak apa, wooyoung masih mengerti itu.

"kau tau mitosnya? euhm, maksudku gembok itu..." tanya wooyoung lagi

"eheum, aku tau" Nichkhun mengangguk kecil, "kau ingin mencobanya?"

"eh? itu... apakah boleh?" tanya wooyoung tak yakin

"kajja, kita beli gembok dan kita namakan dengan nama kita" ucap Nichkhun antusias

"e-eh, ta-tapi.. itu..." wooyoung semakin ragu, bukankah mitos itu untuk sepasang kekasih? yah setidaknya kebanyakan dari mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Sementara dia dan Nichkhun?...

"a-aku..."

"lihat yang disana..." Tunjuk Nichkhun tiba-tiba kesuatu arah, wooyoung hanya mengikuti kemana arah yang ditunjuk Nichkhun. Meskipun samar-samar tapi benda itu masih cukup jelas dimatanya.

entah darimana Nichkhun mendapatkan gembok itu, gembok itu. Bukan, bukan gembok berbentuk biasa, melainkan berbentuk hati disertai sayap kecil berwarna putih. Tapi bukan bentuk gembok itu yang menarik perhatian wooyoung, tapi tulisan digembok itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. tulisannya memancarkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, pelan-pelan dia baca tulisan itu.

**'KhunYoung'**

Tanpa Wooyoung sadar, dia tersenyum senang didalam hatinya. 'kyaaa manis!' ucap batinnya antusias. Nichkhun lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap wooyoung, senyum tanpa sebuah perasaan berarti. mungkin lebih tepatnya senyum miris.

"ayo pulang" ucap Nichkhun menggandeng tangan Wooyoung tiba-tiba.

"eh? i-iya"

dan lagi-lagi tanpa ada orang yang menyadari, mereka hilang begitu saja. meninggalkan sebuah gembok yang makin lama makin memancarkan cahaya dan kemudian hilang tanpa bekas.

.

.

.

.

"Yack! dasar malaikat nakal! kenapa belum menyelesaikan tugas! kau mau pekerjaanmu diperpanjang eoh?" hardik seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Taecyeon dan Chansung.

"a-ah i-itu... kami..." Taecyeon terlalu bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, yang jelas Taecyeon mengakui jika mereka melupakan tugasnya.

"Mi-mianhae Haraboji Jinyoung, kami... kami melupakannya" ucap Taecyeon sekali lagi

"ne, mianhae Haraboji" ucap Chansung menambahi.

"yach! dasar nakal, sekarang cepat selesaikan" perintah lelaki yang dipanggil haraboji oleh Taecyeon dan Chansung itu.

"ne, haraboji"

"yach! berhenti memanggilku haraboji! aku masih muda"

"kau sudah tua haraboji, lihat umurmu sudah 50 tahun..." ledek Chansung

"Kurang ajar! umurku masih 40 tahun!"

"ayo hyung kabur!" ucap Chansung yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Taecyeon yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

"yack! akan ku perpanjang masa kerjakalian kalau kalian terus memanggilku haraboji!..." teriak Jinyoung entah pada siapa, karena Chansung dan Taecyeon sudah menghilang setelah berhasil meledeknya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau saja yang..."

*pleettaak* lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Chansung dengan indahnya.

"Bisa bodoh aku kalau kau terus memukul kepalaku" ucap Chansung yang hanya seperti biasanya hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya tanpa bisa membalas.

"Biarkan! kau memang bodoh. bisa-bisanya kau berfikiran untuk memberiku semua tugas itu, sementara kau akan pergi menemui little princess mu itu. aku juga kan punya urusan lain yang lebih penting" oceh Taecyeon panjang lebar, membuat Chansung akan segera menguap bosan mendengarnya.

"lebih penting? apa heum? menemui si "singer' itu eoh?" ledek Chansung

"yach! apa maksudmu hah?!" warna merah mulai menjalar dipipi Taecyeon, yah yang Chansung katakan sebenarnya ada benarnya juga.

"kau akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi kan?"

"itu, itu... kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetahuinya?"

"cih, dasar Hyung tidak berperi kemalaikatan, bisa-bisa nya kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan memberiku semua tugas ini?" ucap Chansung

"yach! itu kata-kataku barusan!" baru saja satu jitakan indah akan mendarat (lagi) dikepala Chansung, tapi sepertinya Chansung cukup paham dan...

*zzppp*

"yack kurang ajar! berani-beraninya kau pergi saat hyungmu belum selesai bicara!" ucap Taecyeon dengan kesal, dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, toh disekitarnya tak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

pagi ini, sudah seminggu lebih Chansung terus mendekati namja dihadapannya, mengikutinya, melindunginya, dan terus memberinya sebuah nasehat yang intinya sama. Terlihat membosankan bukan? ah tapi lihatlah, cara dia menyampaikannya begitu manis, dan hati-hati takkan terlihat membosankan bila dia yang melakukan. Menjaga namja dihadapannya bak seperti porselen mahal nan langka.

"Nuneo..." sapa Chansung pada seorang namja yang kini masih bergelut dengan guling dan selimutnya, tak ada respon sama sekali karena namja itu masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya. Tapi bagi Chansung itu tak masalah, cukup memandanginya lekat-lekat dari matanya yang sedang terpejam, menuju hidungnya, kemudian bibir itu, bibir yang kemarin baru saja dikecupnya. ah memikirkan itu membuat Chansung kembali ingin merasakan bibir itu sekali saja.

'kalau aku cium, dia bangun tidak yah?' tanya batin chansung, 'ah, dia tidak mungkin terbangun. aku cium saja' ucap batinnya lagi.

baru mau mendekatkan bibirnya kearah junho, tapi kemudian batinnya berteriak 'sebegitu pengecutnya kah kau sampai-sampai hanya berani menciumnya ketika dia terlelap?'.. chansung kembali berfikir,

"cium tidak yah?" tanyanya kali ini pada dirinya sendiri, "ah cium saja" ucapnya kembali.

'tapi... apakah iya aku pengecut kalau menciumnya hanya ketika dia terlelap dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar?' ucap batinnya lagi.

"tapi aku mau merasakan bibir itu..." ucap Chansung lagi dengan galau (?) nya. "ah cium saja" tekadnya kembali bulat, tak perduli bila batinnya akan mengatakan dia pengecut. hanya sekali ini pikirnya.

chansung memejamkan matanya, sedikit lagi sampai dibibir junho dan... finish! bibirnya sudah menekan lembut bibir Junho, tidak ada rasa nafsu disana. hanya sebuah kelembutan dan ketulusan. terus menekan lembut bibir itu, ah ayolah Chansung kan bilang sekali bukan sekejap jadi tidak apa-apakan kalo dia merasakan bibir Junho lebih lama..

"eeuggghh..." mungkin tak apa bagi Chansung, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Junho. ah ayolah dia butuh bernafas dan Chansung tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya, entah mengigau atau karena sudah bangun tangan Junho memukul bahu Chansung dengan kencang, membuat Chansung dengan 'terpaksa' harus melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"manis sekali..." ucap Chansung, sepertinya dia belum puas hampir membuat Junho kehabisan nafas. buktinya kini dia tengah berfikir lagi untuk mencoba mencium Junho. what the... yah terserah Chansung saja lah, Dommie ikhlas. -_-

Chansung lagi-lagi mendekatkan bibirnya, kali ini tidak dengan mata terpejam tapi dengan mata terbuka. hampir sampai dan...

"YACH! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak Junho tiba-tiba, jangan salahkan Junho yang terbangun tiba-tiba. Salahkan saja lubang hidung Chansung yang terlalu lebar sehingga nafasnya begitu terasa diwajah Junho, mengganggu ketentraman tidur sang pangeran emperorr.

"euhm, i-itu... itu... aniya bukan apa-apa" jawab Chansung, mau ditaruh mana mukanya bila Junho tau Chansung menciumnya ketika Junho tidur? 'memalukan sekali' tangis batin Chansung.

"sedang apa kau dikamarku?" tanya Junho cepat, sepertinya dia tidak begitu saja percaya kata-kata Chansung. eh tunggu dulu, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kan kenapa Junho tau kalau itu Chansung? tentu saja, siapa yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengganggunya? menungguinya, dan menjaganya? tentu saja malaikat maut bernama Hwang Chansung. Aigoo, kadang Chansung begitu protective, kadang menghilang tiba-tiba, kadang.. kadang yah dia memang malaikat yang tidak jelas apa maunya. *plaaak* Aabaikan*

"aku? hanya sedang memandangimu" ucap Chansung dengan sedikit jujur, tentunya dia takkan bilang kalau dia habis mencium namja dihadapannya ini.

"kemana wooyoungie hyung?" tanya Junho setelah dia keluar dari kamarnya dan lagi-lagi tak mendapati Wooyoung dimanapun, sebenarnya bisa saja Junho menanyakan langsung ke Wooyoung tapi kalau ditanya wooyoung hanya tersenyum sumringah seperti orang gila yang baru jatuh cinta *lohinigimana?*

"seperti biasa bersama..." Chansung menaik-turunkan alisnya, memberi sebuah Clue yang langsung dimengerti oleh Junho. Nichkhun.

"kemana?" tanya Junho, seakan-akan Junho ini ayah yang terlalu takut anaknya diculik orang xD

"nan molla, princess Junho" ucap Chansung yang kemudian dihadiahkan death glare oleh Junho, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil oleh Chansung, dan kembali mengekori kemana arah Junho pergi.

Junho hanya menghela nafas, sudah hampir hafal akan kebiasaan Chansung yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengikutinya disaat tertentu, dan kemudian hilang begitu saja. Junho sendiri 'belum' tolong dicatat lagi 'BELUM' mempersalahkan. yah karena dia pikir tak ada salahnya, dan tolong dicatat lagi 'junho belum menyadari akan perasaannya sendiri' terhadap Chansung.

"kau mau apalagi hari ini?" tanya Junho yang mulai jengah di'ekori' oleh Chansung, seperti sekarang Junho hanya butuh privasi untuk.. ekhemmandidanekhem... yah tebaklah sendiri untuk apa lagi.

"aku? tentu saja mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi" jawab Chansung polos

"benarkah? kemana?" tanya Junho kali ini dengan antusias, karena biasanya Chansung akan mengajaknya ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya dan biasanya selalu ada kejutan dibalik itu semua.

"Raha..."

"jangan menjawab rahasia, aku penasaran" potong Junho dengan cepat, terlalu excited kah dirimu Junho? atau memang kau senang pergi berdua dengan chansung? pergi berdua? tunggu, kenapa terdengar seperti kencan tiap hari? kekeke~

"nanti kau akan tau, cepat mandi" kekeh Chansung, sepertinya benar-benar akan ada kejutan dihari ini untuk Junho.

"aish, shiro! sebelum aku katakan aku takkan mandi" ucap Junho kekeh

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau mandi sendiri, maka kita mandi bersama" ucap Chansung sambil menyeringai, mengerlingan matanya dengan nakal. Tu-tunggu sejak kapan Chansung sepervert ini? ah tidak, Chansung hanya bercanda.

Chan: Dommie, kenapa gak dilanjuttin aja pervertnya? biar aku sama Junho...

Junho: *blussh* yach! apa maksudmu hah?!

Dommie: tapi FFnya masih rated T Oppa..

Chan: tapi aku ma...

dommie: baiklah aku ganti pemerannya saja, kau terlalu pervert oppa

Chan: andwae! *kicep*

balik kenaskah awal.

"Andwae! shiro! lebih baik aku mandi sendiri" ucap Junho dengan setengah berlari kekamar mandi dengan ketakutan, Chansung terkekeh melihat tingkah Junho. 'padahalkan hanya bercanda' ucap batin Chansung ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"hai..." sapa seseorang, membuat Junsu sedikit terlonjak kebelakang. baru keluar rumah sudah dihadiah sebuah kejutan pikirnya, dan lagi-lagi ini orang yang sama seperti yang kemarin.

"Mianhae, tapi apa maumu?..." tanya Junsu, pada seseorang yang ternyata namja berpakaian seragam sekolah itu. Ya mungkin kira-kira namja berumur 17 tahun. dan... err... tampan *inisihkataAuthordoang-"* *abaikan*

"euhm, aku... Hyung, bi-bis..." sepertinya namja itu terlalu sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan sebelum...

*zzzppp*

"Junnie, dia mau meminta fhoto dan tanda tangan mu..." ucap Taecyeon yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Junsu, membuat Junsu lagi-lagi kaget dan terlonjak kebelakang.

"yack! bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang wajar Taecyeon-ah." tanya Junsu geram pada Taecyeon, sementara namja yang tadi justru terpengarah. berbicara pada siapa? yah mungkin pertanyaan terlintas dibenak namja itu.

"hehheeh, sudah kebiasaan..." ucap Taecyeon terkekeh, kemudian secara perlahan menatap namja didepan Junsu yang tak mengerti apa-apa. ya karena jelas dia tidak bisa melihat Taecyeon.

"a-ah, mi-mianhae... aku tidak berbicara denganmu tadi." ucap Junsu setelah menyadari raut wajah namja didepannya ini berubah, ah dia ingat sepertinya memang benar kata Taecyeon.

"apa kau mau meminta tanda tangan dan fhotoku?" Tanya Junsu

"e-euhm.. i-itu... ne, aku mau meminta fhoto dan tanda tangan Hyung. bo-bolehkan?" tanya namja itu dengan ragu-ragu dan nada ketakutan.

"tak perlu takut, aku akan memberikan tanda tangan dan fhoto bersamamu" ucap Junsu tersenyum, dia cukup mengerti namja 'labil' dihadapannya ini begitu ketakutan melihat Junsu berbicara sendiri.

"go-gomawo Hyung Junsu-ssi" ucap Namja itu

"kau bawa kertas?" tanya Junsu yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Namja itu,

"siapa namamu?" tanya Junsu lagi..

"J-JR, Hyung... euhm Mianhae hyung aku tau ini privasi tapi bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama JR itu.

"bertanyalah..."

"k-kau, berbicara dengan siapa?"

"aku?..." Junsu tersenyum, memandang kearah Taecyeon sebentar.

"aku mengobrol dengan... seseorang yang special" Junsu kembali tersenyum, bukankah Taecyeon memang special untuknya?..

"ouh, apakah dia cantik?" tanya JR lagi, kali ini dengan nada antusias. tak perduli jika orang yang dikatakan special oleh Junsu tak terlihat olehnya.

"tidak, dia tidak cantik tapi... sangat tampan" Junsu melihat Taecyeon dengan ekor matanya, melihat ekspresinya.

"mwo? tampan? di-dia namja? ah mianhae aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu privasimu.." JR mengeluarkan ponselnya, sepertinya dia tak ingin terus mengganggu privasi Idolanya ini. *good fans*

"Tak apa, euhmm... bisakah kau tak memberitahu ini pada siapapun?" pinta Junsu

"euhm..." JR mengangguk kecil, memenuhi pemintaan sang idola ini.

"tapi, bolehkah aku berkunjung kesini lagi? aku janji takkan mengagetkan mu lagi Hyung Junsu-ssi.." pinta JR kali ini

"euhm..."

"kalau begitu aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi aku terlambat kesekolah. annyeong hyung.." Ucap JR sambil berlalu meningggalkan Junsu yang tersenyum padanya.

"kenapa kau jawab seperti itu?" tanya Taecyeon yang langsut menyurutkan (?) senyuman Junsu, yah dia baru ingat lagi kalau Taecyeon masih disana.

"bukan apa-apa..." jawab Junsu datar

"ayo pergi..." ajak Taecyeon

"aku tidak bisa, aku ada pemotretan sekarang. lagipula habis ini aku harus memanajeri si 'twins' itu.. Mianhae" ucap Junsu, sebenarnya dia juga kecewa, dan merutuk-rutuki jadwalnya hari ini.

"aku akan menunggu kalau begitu" ucap Taecyeon kekeh..

"tidak perlu, aku tau kau juga punya tugas.." ucap Junsu, ah bila mengingat Tugas rasanya Taecyeon ingin berhenti sekarang juga, tapi dia harus bersabar.. sedikit lagi...

"ta-tapi..."

"gwenchana, kita bisa pergi lain kali.." ucap Junsu, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Tecyeon, yah meskipun anggukan tak ikhlas. -_-

"aku pergi du..."

*zzzpp* Taecyeon secara tiba-tiba menghilang, "yack dasar! selalu seperti ini datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba" oceh Junsu, dan tidak ingatkah kau Junsu jika kau masih didepan rumahmu bersama para papparazi (?) yang bersembunyi dan siap mengambil berita tentangmu tanpa kau ketahui.

.

.

.

.

"selalu tempat yang indah.. sungai Han begitu tenang. aku begitu menyukainya" ucap Wooyoung pada namja disampingnya

"benarkah?" tanya Nichkhun

"heum, sungai Han tampak sangat tenang, tapi kalau sampai kau jatuh itu sangat berbahaya. bukankah seperti sebuah topeng? terus-terusan tersenyum tapi ternyata palsu." ucap Wooyoung, entah apa hubungannnya sungai Han dengan topeng.

"apa maksudmu?"

"entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti sungai Han."

"maksudmu kau merasa kalau kau sedang menggunakan topeng? dan berpura-pura tersenyum?"

"ani, bukan seperti itu. hanya saja, selama 1 tahun ini aku merasa berpura-pura menjalani hidupku dengan wajar. ah ani, maksudku berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. tapi aku tidak bisa, terkadang aku membenci diriku sendiri. aku merasa aku lari dari masalahku, aku tersiksa..." ucap Wooyoung dengan suara parau diakhir kalimatnya.

'aku tersisa...' deg, mendengarmu mengucapkannya, kenapa aku tak bisa melihatmu susah? kenapa aku tak tega? aku mohon jangan bersedih.

"apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ketidaksukaanmu terhadap musim semi?" tanya Nichkhun dengan hati-hati. tak terlalu berharap wooyoung akan menjawabnya.

"heum..."

"aku ingin tau, ceritakanlah"

"saat itu, aku masih berumur 18 tahun, kau tau? itu saat-saat bebas dan indah dalam hidupku. setidaknya begitulah pikirku, hingga aku mengetahui kenyataan itu... ternyata ibuku meninggalkan ayahku karena lebih memilih pria lain. aku sangat marah, marah dan marah.. aku keluar rumah menggunakan sepeda motor ku. pergi melajukan motor tanpa menghiraukan Junho yang berteriak-teriak mencemaskanku, aku terus melaju sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. tak perduli bila nantinya akan terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian pada diriku sendiri. Dan tepat ketika pertigaan, aku semakin mempercepat laju motorku, tapi sayang Tuhan memang sedang menguji emosiku. tak perduli jika ada sebuah mobil yang berbelok dan melaju kearahku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi juga, aku takkan menghentikan laju motorku. tekadku sudah bulat, tapi pengendara mobil itu cukup membaca situasi, dia mencoba menghindariku, dan dia berhasil menghindariku, sementara aku? aku tak apa. tapi kau tau?... Mobilnya seketika oleng, hampir menabrak truk bila saja dia tidak membelokkannya dengan cepat. tapi sayang, dia memang berhasil menghindariku dan truk itu, tapi... mobilnya kembali oleng, dan kemudian berguling, terus berputar-putar, berhenti dan kemudian... duaar mobil itu meledak tiba-tiba, beruntung aku sempat melihat pengendara itu terguling keluar. dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya." wooyoung terdiam, menarik nafas sejenak untuk kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. tanpa dia ketahui bagaimana ekspresi Nichkhun saat ini.

"aku terdiam, menghentikan laju motorku. menyadari betapa bodohnya aku dengan pikiranku, dan kemudian Junho datang menyadarkanku, tapi itu membuatku mencemaskan pengendara mobil itu. hei, bahkan mobilnya sampai meledak. kau tau? aku menyalahkan diriku yang terlalu emosi saat itu, kalau saja bukan karena aku yang bodoh, aku tak mungkin membuat pengendara itu seperti itu. kemudian lututku terasa lemas, dan kemudian terjatuh pingsan. paginya, aku bangun dengan keaadaan bingung dan sangat menyesal. aku terus berusaha mencari tau kabar pengemudi mobil itu, tapi... Junho seakan terus menutupinya hingga saat ini. kalau saja aku bisa menemukannya, aku rela dia membunuhku sekalipun asalkan dia memaafkanku" Wooyoung mulai melemas, tapi sedikit lega juga. ternyata menyimpan cerita kelam selama satu tahun belakangan ini membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Nichkhun makin tercengang mendengar permintaan Wooyoung, dan kalian tau siapa pengemudi mobil itu? Nichkhun.

Nichkhun seakan ingin marah pada wooyoung, dia hafal betul kejadian itu, satu tahun lalu. seorang pengendara sepeda motor melajucepat kearahnya. dia cukup mengerti keinginan terselubung dari pengendara motor itu, sehingga dia lebih dulu menghindari pengendara motor itu, tapi sayang... nasib baik sedang tak berpihak padanya. hingga mobilnya oleng dan terguling, beruntung dia sempat keluar meskipun koma hingga saat ini. tapi begitu tau ternyata wooyoung adalah sang pengendara membuat dia mencair, dia tak perduli jika sekarang koma. lagipula tak ada yang perduli padanya, jadi bukan suatu masalah jika dia koma.

"Hyung, Khunnie Hyung..." Wooyoung menyadarkan Nichkhun dari lamunannya, "kau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya wooyoung.

"aku mendengarnya, dan kau tau Uyongie? sang pengemudi mobil itu sudah memaafkanmu. jadi, jalani saja hari-harimu dengan bebas dan ceria seperti dulu dan tentu saja tanpa paksaan." ucap Nichkhun

"su-sudah memaafkanku? tapi... bagaimana bisa? aku belum bertemu dengannya" tanya wooyoung yang kemudian memandangi Nichkhun dengan tatapan bingung, Nichkhun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wooyoung, tersenyum tulus.. sangat tulus padanya.

"ja-jangan bilang k-kau..." tunjuk wooyoung pada Nickhun.

"aku pengemudi mobil itu" jawab Nichkhun acuh, dia tak memperdulikan lagi kejadian satu tahun lalu. bila karena itu dia menemui wooyoung, maka dia sangat berterima kasih pada kecelakaan itu.

"mi-mianhae..." ucap Wooyoung parau, isakan kecil hadir diantara suaranya.. Wooyoung lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlalu takut memandang Nichkhun.

"gwencaha, aku justru berterima kasih padamu" ucap Nichkhun, kemudian mengangkat dagu Wooyoung agar menatapnya

"ke-kenapa?" tanya wooyoung

"karena tak ada yang peduli padaku" ucap Nichkhun. miris.

"kau jahat!... aku mengkhawatirkanmu setahun ini, terus merasa bersalah akan tindakan konyolku dan kau sekarang bilang terima kasih hanya karena kau merasa tak ada yang perduli padamu? aku perduli bodoh! kau... kau bahkan..." umpat Wooyoung yang kembali terisak, bahunya begitu bergetar, bibirnya bahkan terlalu gemetar untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Chu~p...

"jangan menangis, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu..." ucap Nichkhun setelah dia mengecup pipi Wooyoung, membuat Wooyoung langsung meghentikan tangisnya, menatap kearah Nichkhun dengan pandangan bingung. bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"ayo pulang saja, sudah tak seru disini. aku tak mau kembali menggunakan topeng seperti sungai Han yang diam-diam membahayakan" ujar Nichkhun yang kemudian menggenggam tangan wooyoung dengan erat.

*zzzpp*

.

.

.

*zzzppp*

"ah kita sampai, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. jangan menangis lagi..." ucap Nichkhun setelah dia mengantarkan wooyoung kembali kekamarnya. dan hanay ditanggapi dengan anggukan patuh.

"aku pergi dulu ne, kalau ada apa-apa cukup pikirkan aku dan aku akan muncul" ucap Nichkhun sambil mengerlingkan matanya dengan sedikit er... menggoda.

entah kali ini Nichkhun yang berlagak seperti manusia normal atau apa, tapi dia tidak menghilang, melainkan berjalan membuka pintu kamar wooyoung dengan sangat hati-hati dan menutupnya kembali.

"se-sedang apa kau dikamar Hyungku Chan?" Tanya Junho tiba-tiba setelah melihat pintu dibuka dan ditutup sendiri, ya Junho pikir itu Chansung karena biasanya kan Chansung yang diapartementnya.

"eh? aku bukan Chan" jawab Nichkhun setelah dia mendengar pertanyaan Junho.

"aku Nichkhun. aku hanya habis berjalan-jalan dengan wooyoung, mungkin dia sedikit lelah karena habis... ah sudahlah aku pergi dulu... annyeong" ucap Nichkhun yang kali ini menggunakan cara menghilang seperti biasa.

Junho baru saja melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sebelum dia mendengar... "hikss..." isakan dari dalam kamar wooyoung, sebagai saudara kembar dia langsung membuka pintu kamar wooyoung, melihat apa yang terjadi hingga saudaranya ini menangis.

"ada apa?" tanya Junho yang kemudian yang segera mendekat kearah wooyoung.

"di-dia..."

"dia siapa?" tanya Junho makin penasaran,

"kenapa kau menyembunyikannya! Aku tau, kau pasti tahu tentang pengemudi itu! kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau pengemudi mobil itu sedang koma! kenapa!?" jawab Wooyoung dengan nada geram, sedikit marah juga karena Junho menutupi kenyataan ini.

"a-aku... aku takut kau semakin merasa bersalah" jawab Junho dengan nada menyesal, memang tidak seharusnya dia menyembunyikan ini semua, tapi demi Tuhan dia tak bermaksud seperti itu. lagipula darimana Wooyoung tau bila pengemudi itu koma?

"dia Nichkhun! kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku Junho!" tanya wooyoung

"a-aku..."

"ada apa?" tanya Chansung tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Wooyoung setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi.

"ani, bukan apa-apa. ayo pergi" ucap Junho kembali kenada datarnya, tak terlalu ingin Chansung mengetahuinya juga. Junho segera melenggang keluar dari kamar Wooyoung yang diikuti oleh chansung dengan seribu tanda tanya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan syal dan topi yang menutupinya terus berlari-lari tak tentu arah, hingga dia lelah dan akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti saja daripada terus menghindar dari serbuan para wartawan yang haus akan belaian eh salah! haus akan berita ini.

"Jun.K bisa kau jelaskan video tentang dirimu yang sedang berbicara dengan fansmu pagi ini? siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang yang special?" tanya para wartawan itu dengan menggebu-gebu. terlalu kepo *ccoret* terlalu ingin tau privasy sang penyanyi yang kini tengah naik daun ini.

"i-itu... dia hanya teman specialku.." ucap Junsu buru-buru dan ingin terlalu lama berfikir dan kemudian malah membuat wartawan berspekulasi bahwa special itu artinya seorang kekasih.

"hanya teman dekat, tidak lebih..." lanjut Junsu.

"ah maaf aku harus pergi, aku ada pemotretan. permisi..." jawab Junsu yang segera saja mengambil langkah seribu, tapi sepertinya wartawan belum puas akan jawaban itu segera mengejar Junsu kembali.

"Jun.K setelah kedapatan berbicara dengan fans mu pagi ini, kau juga kedapatan berbicara sendiri. apakah anda sedang berhalusinasi atau terlalu lelah hingga berbicara sendiri?" tanya Wartawan kembali setelah mereka berhasil mengejar dan menghentikan langkah Junsu.

*deg* Junsu melupakan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat melihat Taecyeon! ah kecuali mereka memiliki kelebihan seperti dirinya.

"ah i-itu..." Junsu bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada wartawan dihadapannya, haruskah dia bilang dia sedang berbicara dengan malaikat maut? NO! itu hanya memperkeruh suasana dan membuatnya dicap TIDAK WARAS.

"Junsu-ssi..." ucap seorang yeoja tiba-tiba, mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Wartawan.

"So eun..." jawab Junsu sedikit tercekat, melihat yeoja didepannya. Kim So Eun, artis muda yang sedang naik daun sama sepertinya. memiliki kecantikan yang aduhai mempesona, banyak yang terjerat padanya.

"bukankah pagi ini kau ada pemotretan bersamaku? ayo pergi..." tarik So eun tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu terpaksa mengikuti kemana arah lengannya ditarik.

"terima kasih..." ucap Junsu setelah dia yakin dia sudah terlalu jauh dari wartawan.

"cheonma... tapi bisakah sebagai tanda terima kasihmu kau memberi tahu nama model mu itu?..." tanya so eun, ddaaangg! ternyata So Eun membantunya dengan sebuah iming-iming. ah tapi karena sudah dibantu, tak masalah kan hanya sebuah nama ini pikirnya.

"modelku? yang mana? modelku kan ada dua.." tanya Junsu kemudian, dia sadar model yang dibawahinya kan ada dua si 'twins' itu. jadi yang mana yang So Eun tanyakan?..

"itu, yang... eyes smilenya sangat menggoda itu.." jawab So Eun dengan centil, oh no sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pangeran emperor kita!

"ouh...", Junsu cukup mengerti bila So Eun mengatakan eyes smile, siapa lagi modelnya yang mempunyai Eyes Smile? tentu saja Lee Junho. "Lee Junho, namanya Junho..." ucap Junsu.

"kyaaaaaa Gomawo Junsu-ssi..." Ucap So Eun dengan nada sumringah, tak sadar dia kini tengah memeluk Junsu dengan erat..

tanpa mereka sadari, telah hadir malaikat maut yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. bukan, bukan tatapan membunuh, lebih tepatnya tatapan...cemburu.

TBC~

**MIANHAE DOMMIE GAK BISA UPDATE CEPAT, SELAIN KARENA GALAU MUBANK, DOMMIE JUGA GALAU KARENA 2PM KE MONAS! DEMI TUHAN DOMMIE LANGSUNG GALAU-_- BERHARAP ADA YANG BISA CULIK DOMMIE SEKARANG JUGA KE MONAS.** T_T

**dan OMG, mereka ke TMII. dan itu dekat dengan rumah Dommie. -_-**

**dan kalau boleh jujur, silahkan kalian berfhoto dengan idola kalian. tapi bisakah tidak usah diupload? jujur saya envy, dan galau karena ada yang bisa fhoto sama mereka dimonas. ADAKAH YANG GALAUNYA SEPERTI SAYA? NTAH BISA DIBILANG BERLEBIHAN ATAU TIDAK, TAPI YAH SAYA FANGIRL. bersyukurlah kalian para lucky fans. They're very lucky, but i'm not... no problem :')**

**but can they're (2pm) BACK TO HOTEL? please ;(**

**YAH JADI CURHAT. MIANHAE~**

**mianhae juga kalau ceritanya makin ruwet dan berbelit. dommie author yang masih perlu belajar, mianhae~**

**gomawo sudah mau baca, dan lebih terima kasih lagi kalau kalian mau review, silahkan dikritik, dibash, ataupun diapakan saja. asal jangan dicopy paste. Gomawo^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**kyaaaa kenapa isi reviewnya kebanyakan malah mengulas tentang curhat dommie kemarin? -"**

**yah tapi terima kasih atas review eonni sekali...**

**Dommie lanjutin kok FFnya...**

**Tapi maaf belum bisa update cepat dikarenakan sedang dikejar-kejar deadline sekolah.**

* * *

**"terima kasih..." ucap Junsu setelah dia yakin dia sudah terlalu jauh dari wartawan.**

**"cheonma... tapi bisakah sebagai tanda terima kasihmu kau memberi tahu nama model mu itu?..." tanya so eun, ddaaangg! ternyata So Eun membantunya dengan sebuah iming-iming. ah tapi karena sudah dibantu, tak masalah kan hanya sebuah nama ini pikirnya.**

**"modelku? yang mana? modelku kan ada dua.." tanya Junsu kemudian, dia sadar model yang dibawahinya kan ada dua si 'twins' itu. jadi yang mana yang So Eun tanyakan?..**

**"itu, yang... eyes smilenya sangat menggoda itu.." jawab So Eun dengan centil, oh no sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pangeran emperor kita!**

**"ouh...", Junsu cukup mengerti bila So Eun mengatakan eyes smile, siapa lagi modelnya yang mempunyai Eyes Smile? tentu saja Lee Junho. "Lee Junho, namanya Junho..." ucap Junsu.**

**"kyaaaaaa Gomawo Junsu-ssi..." Ucap So Eun dengan nada sumringah, tak sadar dia kini tengah memeluk Junsu dengan erat..**

**tanpa mereka sadari, telah hadir malaikat maut yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. bukan, bukan tatapan membunuh, lebih tepatnya tatapan...cemburu.**

* * *

**chap 8**

*Greep* Junsu merasa tangannya dicekal (?) oleh seseorang, dengan refleknya dia menghempaskan tubuh So Eun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Wae Junsu-ssi?" tanya So Eun bingung.

"Mi-mianhae, bisakah kau pergi duluan keruang pemotretan?" pinta Junsu pada So Eun, yang langsung dibalas anggukan sumringah. yah sepertinya hanya karena mengetahui nama Junho saja sudah membuatnya senang luar biasa. dia memang benar-benar terjerat oleh pesona sang kaisar.

Junsu menatap kearah namja yang kini masih mencekal tangannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Junsu dengan nada bingung, tak sadar bila Taecyeon sedang menahan amarahnya yang mungkin saja segera berkobar-kobar.

"k-kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu ketakutan, wajah Taecyeon seakan mengeras. sangat menakutkan bagi Junsu, tatapan membunuh Taecyeon seakan mendominasi aura disekitar mereka.

"T-taecyeon..." Tanya Junsu lagi. Taecyeon segera melepas genggamannya pada tangan Junsu, dia segera berbalik dari hadapan junsu, kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja..

1 langkah, dia mulai menjauh meninggalkan Junsu yang masih heran.

2 langkah, Junsu makin heran

3 langkah, dan...

"Yach! OK TAECYEON! JAWAB AKU KAU KENAPA HAH?!" Teriak Junsu memekikkan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya. untung disitu sangat sepi bahkan hanya ada dirinya dan Taecyeon, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Taecyeon yang kini terdiam ditempatnya.

Taecyeon menghentikan langkahnya, segera berbalik memandang Junsu sebentar. memandang dalam-dalam mata Junsu dan kemudian...

*zzzppp* Hilang begitu saja.

"yach! kenapa selalu menghilang?" tanya Junsu kesal, tapi raut wajahnya kembali bingung. Tak mengerti akan tatapan yang diberikan Taecyeon. tajam, kecewa, dan seperti... menahan amarah.

"Ta-taecyeon... kau kenapa?..." Tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri karena Taecyeon seperti biasa menghilang begitu saja.

"ah biarlah, nanti juga kembali seperti semula" ucap Junsu acuh meskipun hatinya terus bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan Taecyeon. Junsu segera berlari menyusul So Eun keruang pemotretan.

"Junsu-ssi! peluk dengan erat pinggang So Eun!" ucap Fhotographer itu dengan kesal, sudah keberapa kali dia mengambil fhoto Junsu dan So Eun tapi tak pernah puas akan hasilnya karena Junsu terlalu kaku. yah kalau boleh bicara, jangan salahkan Junsu. salahkan saja Taecyeon yang membuat Junsu tak konsen dan terus memikirkannya.

"hhh... sudahlah, besok saja. aku sedang tidak mood!" ucap Junsu seenaknya saja.

*Blaaam*

pintu pemotretan itu tertutup rapat, meninggalkan So Eun dan sang fhotographer yang memandang kepergian Junsu dengan bingung.

"aissh! Taecyeon-ah! Ini gara-gara kau!" Junsu mencak-mencak (?) sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. melangkahkan kakinya keatap gedung itu.

"OK TAECYEON!" Teriak Junsu ketika dia sadar dirinya sudah berada diatap gedung yang sepi ini.

"hiks... wae?... Jebal hikss jangan seperti itu. kau kenapa! Taecyeon-ah!" teriak Junsu lagi dengan sebuah isakan dimulutnya.

"kenapa berteriak memanggil namaku?" Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba -Taecyeon-

"Hikss... kau kenapa? kenapa melihatku seperti itu tadi?" ucap Junsu masih sambil terisak, entah kenapa hatinya kalut sehabis melihat tatapan Taecyeon tadi.

"k-kau..." Taecyeon tercengang ketika melihat air mata dipelupuk mata Junsu. 'yach! kau bodoh Taecyeon, kenapa membuatnya menangis lagi!' rutuk batinnya sendiri dengan kesal.

hiks... wae?" tanya Junsu, air matanya kini sudah mulai mengalir. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit rasanya bila Taecyeon memandangnya tajam.

"Uljima ne..." ucap Taecyeon dengan nada menyesal

"Shiro! Sebelum kau katakan kau kenapa, kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu tadi? aku takut hikss..." Ucap Junsu dengan suara yang parau.

"syuuutt..." Taecyeon meletakkan jarinya didepan mulut Junsu, mencoba menghentikan isakan yang keluar dari mulut manis itu. "Uljima... Mianhae aku membuatmu takut" Ucap Taecyeon yang kemudian merengkuh tubuh gemetar Junsu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mian..." ucap Taecyeon lagi dengan lirih, "Jangan berdekatan dengan yeoja centil itu lagi..."

"yeoja centil? nugu? So Eun?" tanya Junsu bingung

"heum. jangan berdekatan dengannya lagi" ucap Taecyeon sekali lagi

"wae?" tanya Junsu yang kini sudah mulai menghapus air matanya. dan masih dalam pelukkan protective Taecyeon.

"Karena... kau milikku dan tak ada yang boleh menggugatnya." ucap Taecyeon mantap mengklaim Junsu sebagai miliknya, dan lagi-lagi menatap kedalam iris mata Junsu.

"kenapa begitu? seenak jidatmu mengklaim diriku" ucap Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukkan Taecyeon. Tak terima dengan pernyataan Taecyeon, memangnya apa hubungan mereka sampai Taecyeon melarangnya berdekattan

"saranghae Kim Junsu -minjun-" Ucap Taecyeon

"na...nado._." ucap Junsu malu-malu, yah hati memang tak bisa berbohong kan? kekeke~

tapi adakah yang bertanya secepat itukah mereka mengucap kata cinta? ah ani, bukan salah waktu. karena cinta tak terduga datangnya.

.

.

.

.

**ChanWoo? - ChanHo? - JunNichk? - KhunYoung?**

"Junho-yah, ada apa dengan wooyoung?" Tanya Chansung penasaran setelah dia terus menerus mengikuti kemana Junho pergi.

"kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" tanya junho datar dalam hati dia tengah mengutuk-utuk Chansung yang dia anggap terlalu perhatian pada kembarannya itu.

"ani, hanya penasaran saja" ucap Chansung.

"cih, bilang saja kalau kau perhatian padanya. kenapa mengikuti ku terus hah?" ucap Junho dengan ketus, ah sepertinya ada yang... ekhemCemburu.

"memang aku perhatian padanya..." 'ya karena dia calon kakak iparku. kekeke' tambah Chansung dalam hati

"yach! kalau begitu sana pergi, temui saja sana kekasih tercintamu itu! (woo)" ucap Junho dengan kesal, kemudian berlari entah kemana. sementara Chansung membatu ditempat.

"kalau cemburu bilang saja, kenapa malah pergi-_-" ucap Chansung lirih. 'eottheoke?' tanya chansung dalam hati.

"ada apa?" tanya Wooyoung tiba-tiba muncul, masih terpampang jelas bekas air mata dipipinya.

"euhm i-itu..."

"Junho cemburu? aigooo... lalu kenapa kau diam?" tanya Wooyoung , yah sebenarnya dia sedikit ah ani memang mendengar percakapan antara ChanHo barusan.

"eh? a-aku... aniya, nanti dia juga kembali. euhm wooyoung, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chansung sambil mengindahkan panggilan 'Hyung' untuk Wooyoung.

"eh a-aku. i-itu, masalah ku dengan Nichkhun" ucap Wooyoung lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Chansung.

"aku penasaran, mana mungkin couple termanis seperti kalian bertengkar hingga kau menangis" ucap Chansung tak percaya.

"siapa yang bilang kami bertengkar? lagipula apa-apaan itu couple termanis? cih, kami hanya berteman" ucap Wooyoung lagi dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat.

"lalu kenapa?" Tanya Chansung dengan keponya *plak*

"aku, aku yang menyebabkannya seperti ini... dia koma karena aku, hikss..." Wooyoung kembali terisak, semakin menyesal karena tingkah bodohnya dulu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Chansung

"aku, aku penyebabnya. seharusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh. hikss aku sangat bodoh Chan.." ucap Wooyoung makin terisak, bahunya kembali bergemetar tanda bahwa dia kembali menangis.

"uljima Wooyoung. yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. itu semua sudah takdir" ucap Chansung, meskipun wooyoung tak menghentinkan tangisnya tapi setidaknya dia cukup mendengarnya.

"kemarilah..." ucap Chansung yang akhirnya memeluk Wooyoung, yah hanya sebatas pelukan menenangkan tanpa ada sesuatu yang special.

"aish pabbo, kenapa aku berlari keluar?" ucap Junho ketika dirinya sudah berlari hampir jauh.

"ah aku jadi ingin takoyaki. tapi dompetku kan ketinggalan. untung belum jauh" ucap Junho, dia segera berlari lagi menuju pintu apartementnya

Junho baru saja ingin membuka pintu itu, tapi sebelum dia membukanya dia mendengar sebuah percakapan

**"aku, aku penyebabnya. seharusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh. hikss aku sangat bodoh Chan.." **

**"uljima Wooyoung. yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. itu semua sudah takdir"**

**"kemarilah..."**

itu, suara Chan dan Wooyoung. 'apa yang mereka lakukan?' tanya batin Junho. akhirnya Junho membuka pintu itu secara perlahan,

*ceklek*

Pemandangan itu, dia melihat Wooyoung sedang memeluk seseorang yang tak terlihat wujudnya. dia yakin itu pasti Chansung, karena tadi itu suara Chansung. seketika tubuhnya lemas,

"H-hyung..." ucap Junho lirih tapi sepertinya suara Junho mampu membuat ChanWoo melepas pelukannya.

"Junho..." ucap Chansung dan wooyoung bersamaan, keduanya tampak kaget ketika melihat Junho.

"Junho, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan..." ucap Wooyoung memberi penjelasan.

"Junho-yah..." panggil Chansung, dia yakin Junho pasti salahpaham.

"Mianhae, lanjutkan saja kemesraan kalian. aku pergi" ucap Junho parau, dia segera berlari, lebih cepat berlari. perasaannya hancur, rasanya sakit. dia berlari terus sampai taman. keadaan taman yang cukup sepi membuatnya bisa menangis tanpa harus takut ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

"kenapa kau terus melindungiku, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, kenapa kau terus bersamaku bila ternyata kau... ARGGHHH!" Junho berteriak, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"aku benci! benci pada dirimu yang memberiku harapan! benci padamu! kenapa?..." ucap Junho terisak..

"aku benci kemampuan ini! seharusnya aku tidak pernah mendengarmu! aku benci kau dan kemampuan ini!" ucap Junho berteriak, rasanya semakin sakit. sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari melihat wooyoung depresi, lebih sakit dari apapun. dan kali ini bukan hanya hatinya yang sakit, tubuhnya juga. semakin lemas, tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"aarrggghhh!..." teriak Junho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri dibangku taman itu.

"Junho!" teriak Wooyoung memanggil Junho kembali, tapi Junho tak mengindahkan panggilan itu.

"Chansung, bagaimana ini..." ucap Wooyoung panik

"eottheoke? eottheoke?" ucap Wooyoung makin panik.

"wooyoung, aku akan mengejarnya. kau diam saja disini..." ucap Chansung akhirnya yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

.

.

.

"Junho! Lee Junho!" teriak Chansung ditaman itu, bagaimana Chansung tau Junho ditaman? yah karena Chansung yakin Junho akan berlari kesini setiap dia bermasalah.

"Junho!... Lee Junho!" teriak Chansung sekali lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chansung berjalan mendekati bangku didepannya, melihat sesosok orang yang sedang dicarinya..

**"aku benci! benci pada dirimu yang memberiku harapan! benci padamu! kenapa?..."**

**"aku benci kemampuan ini! seharusnya aku tidak pernah mendengarmu! aku benci kau dan kemampuan ini!"**

**"aarrggghhh!..." **

teriakan itu,

"Junho!..." teriak Chansung yang langsung berlari mendekati tubuh Junho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu, Chansung sudah tak memperdulikan keadaannya saat ini. dia segera membawa Tubuh Junho secara bridal style kemudian menghilang secara cepat.

"Wooyoung!..." teriak Chansung begitu dia memasuki apartement twins itu.

"kau sud... Junho-yah!" teriak Wooyoung

"cepat bawa kekamarnya..." perintah wooyoung dengan cepat,

"yach! Chansung, Junho kenapa? kenapa dia selalu pulang dengan keaadan pingsan dan kau selalu membawanya bridal style" tanya wooyoung setelah Chansung menaruh tubuh Junho dikasur itu.

"sebenarnya..." Chansung menceritakan segala masalahnya, ah ani lebih tepatnya masalah Junho. menceritakannya secara detail tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat. termaksud konsekuensi Junho bila dia menolak kemampuannya. dia juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi ditaman. pokoknya tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"ma... maksudmu Junho akan... andwae! aku belum mau kehilangannya... hikss. Junho-yah bangun..." potong Wooyoung sambil meraung-raung disamping tubuh Junho yang tak sadarkan diri. Haahhh, padahal kan Chansung belum selesai bercerita

"yach! wooyoung dengarkan dulu! Aku berjanji takkan membuat Junho meninggalkanmu. dia akan selalu hidup. aku janji..."

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"makanya dengarkan dulu, dia tidak akan mati kecuali dia berjanji satu hal" ucap Chansung

"apa? berjanji apa?" tanya Wooyoung yang kini sudah mulai menguasai dirinya.

"dia harus berjanji untuk tidak meremehkan sixth sense dan juga berjanji untuk tidak pernah menolak kemampuannya itu.."

"kau yakin hanya begitu?" ucap Wooyoung

"heum, begitulah yang aku baca dari buku itu. hal mudah kan? hanya tinggal meyakinkannya" ucap Chansung meremehkan

"buku apa? ah sudahlah buku tak penting. kau bilang mudah?..." tanya wooyoung

"heum, hanya tinggal meyakinkan. apa susahnya?"

"tentu saja sulit! Junho itu keras kepala!" ucap Wooyoung frustasi, solusi ini terlihat begitu mudah tapi tidak untuknya. Junho ini tipe yang sulit untuk luluh, lalu bagaimana dia dapat meyakinkannya?.

"ah sudahlah, kita pikirkan saja besok. biarkan saja dia begitu dulu, besok juga bangun. aku pergi dulu Wooyoung, tugasku belum selesai" ucap Chansung yang kemudian langsung menghilang meninggalkan wooyoung yang tampak berfikir keras.

.

.

.

"haraboji..." ucap Nichkhun merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"..." yang dipanggil haraboji hanya diam, masih sibuk merapikan barisan yang akan meminta izin melewati gerbangnya, yah kebanyakan dari mereka roh putus asa.

"HARABOJI JINYOUNG!" teriak Nichkhun kali ini karena merasa diacuhkan.

"jangan panggil aku haraboji!" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian dan lagi-lagi tak menghiraukan Nichkhun dan kembali sibuk pada barisan didepannya.

"yach! Appa!" panggil Nichkhun akhirnya.

"apa heum? mau meminta apalagi kali ini?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Bisakah waktuku diperpanjang?" Tanya Nichkhun

"Aniya, tidak bisa..." jawab Jinyoung yang kini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Nichkhun. membiarkan barisan roh dihadapannya betambah panjang.

"aku mohon..." ucap Nichkhun merajuk

"tidak bisa, lagipula sudah hampir setahun kau berkeliaran tidak jelas. lalu kenapa sekarang masih minta perpanjangan waktu?" ucap Lelaki yang barusaja dipanggil 'Appa' oleh Nichkhun.

"hhh... baiklah, lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku cempat kembali?" ucap Nichkhun akhirnya, yang dibalas sebuah senyum bahagia oleh Lelaki bernama Jinyoung itu.

"akhirnya kau ingin kembali juga... Good Boy" ucap Jinyoung yang kemudian memanggil seorang anak buahnya untuk menggantikan tempatnya sementara.

"ikut aku" ucap Jinyoung yang dipatuhi oleh Nichkhun

"kau mau kembali? kalau begitu cari jawaban '**impossible'"** ucap Jinyoung

"Mwo? jawaban Impossible? baiklah, bagaimana caranya?" ucap Nichkhun

"tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kau akan langsung masuk kedalam gerbang itu" tunjuk Jinyoung pada gerbang yang tadi dijaganya

"baiklah.. cepat katakan bagaimana caranya?" ucap Nichkhun tak sabaran

"mudah kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaan ini" Jinyoung membisikkan sesuatu dikuping Nichkhun.

"M-Mwo!? pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ucap Nichkhun, menurutnya pertanyaan yang diajukan tidaklah masuk akal.

"aku bilang kau tinggal menjawabnya. dan ingat jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya maka kau langsung masuk kegerbang itu" ucap Jinyoung yang kemudian langsung kembali ketempat jaganya. meninggalkan Nichkhun yang terdiam terpaku, mencari jawaban, berusaha berfikir keras akan jawabannya.

**adakah yang penasaran pertanyaannya?**

**THE END~**

*PLaaakk* bercanda. belum the end.

* * *

"eungh..." Junho mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa begitu berat. sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela juga sedikit membuat mata kecilnya itu merasakan silau.

"kenapa bisa disini?..." tanya Junho begitu dia sadar dia berada dikamarnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Wooyoung tiba-tiba.

"..." Junho kembali diam, dia masih ingat kejadian kemarin. ingat dengan jelas detailnya, Wooyoung memeluk... argh! mengingat itu dia sangat kesal.

"Junho-yah?" sapa Wooyoung lagi

"kau!... keluar dari kamarku!" ucap Junho ketus, membuat Wooyoung terperanjat. 'yach! apa sebegitu cemburunya dia sampai-sampai berani membentakku' ucap batin wooyoung.

"keluar! aku bilang keluar!" ucap Junho sekali lagi, tapi wooyoung tetap diam ditempatnya, tak memperdulikan perkataan Junho.

"baik kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang keluar!" ucap Junho kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,

"yach! Junho! kau mau kemana? jangan kemana-mana, kau belum sembuh!" teriak wooyoung mengikuti Junho

"yach! jangan ikuti aku! aku mau keluar saja, daripada melihatmu bermesraan!" jawab Junho

"dengarkan aku dulu! Kau salah paham!" ucap Wooyoung yang langsung menarik lengan Junho menghentikan langkah Junho yang sebentar lagi membuka pintu apartement

"tidak, semua yang aku dengar, dan aku lihat itu benar!" ucap Junho kekeh

"aniya, kau salah paham! dengarkan aku" kekeh wooyoung,

*zzzppp*

"ada apa?" tanya seorang roh yang ternyata Nichkhun itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nichkhun..." ucap Wooyoung yang langsung dipotong Junho.

"Nichkhun Hyung, bawa aku pergi jebal..." ucap Junho merengek, Nichkhun malah memandang tak mengerti pada twins ini.

"ta-tapi..."

"aku mohon... jebal hiks..." ucap Junho

"yach! Khunnie Hyung, jangan bawa dia pergi! dia belum sembuh!." ucap Wooyoung

"aniya, aku tidak sakit apa-apa! jebal Nichkhun Hyung..." ucap Junho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. melihatnya Nichkhun tak tega juga.

"baiklah, ulurkan tanganmu.." ucap Nichkhun akhirnya

"yach! Khunnie!..."

*zzzzpppp* Nichkhun menghilang bersama Junho, meninggalkan Wooyoung yang mencak-mencak frustasi. 'kenapa malah membelanya? apa dia sebenarnya marah padaku?' ucap batin Wooyoung melihat kepergian Nichkhun dan Junho.

"aaarrrgghh kenapa sekarang aku yang cemburu!" teriak wooyoung, "ah aniya, aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu" ucap wooyoung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan aneh.

"sudahlah biarkan saja mereka pergi, lebih baik aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Junho mau mengucapkan janji itu" ucap Wooyoung berfikir keras

Mari kita lihat kemana Junho dan Nichkhun pergi

*zzzpp* 2 sosok itu muncul disebuah taman yang tak terletak jauh dari apartement.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku" ucap Junho

"cheonma..." jawab Nichkhun, "kenapa kau melarikan diri dari Wooyoung? lalu apa maksudnya kau belum sembuh?" tanya Nichkhun

"aku..." 'apa harus aku bilang aku cemburu padanya? ah aniya itu memalukan' teriak batinnya.

"ah sudahlah tidak usah dijawab yang alasanmu lari dari wooyoung. jawab saja apa maksudnya kau belum sembuh? kau sedang sakit? lalu kenapa justru melarikan diri?" ucap Nichkhun

"aku tidak mengerti, aku juga tidak tau..." ucap Junho lirih

"mwo? kau tidak tau?" pekik Nichkhun

"yach Hyung, tidak usah berteriak. Memang kenyataannya aku tidak tau..." ucap Junho

"ah sudahlah. lalu bagaimana dengan Uyongie? kalau dia panik dan mencarimu?" tanya Nichkhun

"tidak akan. dia pasti sedang sibuk!" 'siibuk bermesraan dengan chansung!' tambah Junho dalam hati

"iya, dia sibuk. sibuk menangis memikirkanmu, apa belum cukup dia menangis kemarin?"

"eh? kemarin..." Junho mencoba mengingat-ngingat. ah iya, kemarin kan wooyoung pulang dengan keadaan menangis.

"Hyung..." panggil Junho

"apa?"

"soal kemarin. Mi-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari Wooyoung, tidak seharusnya aku menutu-nutupi keadaanmu.." ucap Junho dengan nada menyesal

"gwenchana"

"aku hanya takut dia semakin depresi, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan saat itu. Pandangannya bahkan terkadang kosong sama sekali." ucap Junho lirih, "dia terus meminta maaf pada dirimu, meskipun dia tak tau keadaanmu. Dia sangat menyesal, dia memintaku utnuk mencari tau keadaanmu. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan keadaanmu padanya.."

"sudahlah, aku mengerti"

"aku tau dia merasa bersalah, tolong maafkan dia" pinta Junho

"aku sudah memaafkannya"

"berjanjilah tidak akan menyakitinya, tolong jaga dia" pinta Junho lagi pada Nichkhun

"selalu, aku akan selalu menjaganya." Ucap Nichkhun tulus.

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Cheonma, ayo kita kembali. kau juga harus meminta penjelasan padanya" ajak Nichkhun

"baiklah" Junho mengelurkan tangannya dan segera disambut oleh Nichkhun. yah meskipun biasanya Junho tidak perlu mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu, karena Chansung yang lebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya. ah mengingat Chansung, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya ya?

.

.

.

"Junnie, kau ada jadwal pagi ini?" tanya Taecyeon yang entah sejak kapan berada dikamar Junsu.

"k-kau..." tanya Junsu bingung, baru saja dia keluar dari kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan sekarang sudah menemukan sang 'belahan jiwa' didepannya. betapa specialnya pagi ini.

"kenapa? apa tidak boleh aku disini?" tanya Taecyeon

"bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya kaget"

"ouh, kalau begitu kau ada jadwal pagi ini?" tanya Taecyeon lagi

"tentu saja ada, aku harus menyelesaikan pemotretan yang tertunda kemarin" ucap Junsu

"padahal aku mau mengajakmu pergi" ucap Taecyeon lirih

"siapa suruh kemarin membuatku tak konsen" ucap Junsu pura-pura kesal

"yach! kau menyalahkanku? siapa suruh bermesraan dengan yeoja centil itu"

"ya! aku tidak bermesraan dengannya.."

"sama saja!" ucap Taecyeon kesal

"yah, jangan marah..." ucap Junsu, kalau Taecyeon marah dan memberinya tatapan seperti kemarin lagi bisa batal pemotretan itu-_-

"kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat dengan yeoja itu"

"baik, aku akan menjauh darinya. sekarang lebih baik kau pergi menjalankan tugasmu dan kembali nanti.." ucap Junsu

"shiro..."

"sana..." usir Junsu

"baik aku pergi, tapi ini dulu..." ucap Taecyeon sambil menunjuk pipinya

"apa?" tanya Junsu polos

"aish, Poppo..." ucap Taecyeon manja, Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"cih, dasar manja" ucap Junsu dan

Chup~

"sudah, sana pergi. jalankan tugasmu yang menyeramkan itu, dan cepatlah kembali.." ucap Junsu

"baik... goodbye baby" ucap Taecyeon dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

*zzzppp*

"Hyung..." panggil Junho ketika dia sudah kembali kerumah bersama Nichkhun.

"Uyongie..." Nichkhun ikut memanggil nama Wooyoung, tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"ini aneh, tidak biasanya dia tidak ada" ucap Junho setelah dia berkeliling rumah, yah kecuali kamar wooyoung.

"kau sudah cari kekamarnya?" tanya Nichkhun

"Belum..." akhirnya Junho melangkahkan kakinya kekamar wooyoung, bersama Nichkhun tentunya.

"Hyu..." ucap Junho begitu dia membuka pintu kamar wooyoung, dan benar saja ada wooyoung didalamnya.

"Hyung!..." pekik Junho begitu melihat Wooyoung, wooyoung hanya terduduk diam diatas ditempat tidur. menundukan wajahnya, meski bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"H-hyung, k-kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Junho.

"Uyongie? wae?" Tanya Nichkhun akhirnya, dia melihat sedikit kejanggalan pada diri wooyoung. Wooyoung sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Junho maupun Nichkhun, dirinya terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"uyongie?..." panggil Nichkhun sekali lagi, dia semakin mendekat kearah Wooyoung, bahkan Nichkhun ikut naik keatas kasur Wooyoung.

"uyongie, wae? jangan diam.." ucap Nichkhun. dan lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh Wooyoung

"hhh, Junho-yah... kau keluarlah dulu.." ucap Nichkhun

"ta-tapi... ah baiklah, aku keluar" ucap Junho akhirnya.

*blam* pintu itu langsung tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan keluarnya Junho dari kamar itu.

"Uyongie, jawab aku ne? kau kenapa baby?" ucap Nichkhun lembut, bahkan terlalu sabar menghadapi Wooyoung.

"baby..." Nichkhun akhirnya mengangkat dagu Wooyoung, dan dia tersentak kaget begitu melihat wajah Wooyoung. ternyata Wooyoung menangis dalam diam

"ke-kenapa kau menangis baby?..." tanya Nichkhun, "kau marah padaku karena aku membantu Junho?" tanya Nichkhun dan hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Wooyoung.

"syuut... uljima ne? kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis" ucap Nichkhun bercanda agar Wooyoung menghentikan tangisnya. secara perlahan Nichkhun menghapus air mata yang mengalir pipi Wooyoung.

Chup~ Nichkhun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dipipi kanan Wooyoung, ciuman yang ampuh. Tak hanya ampuh menghentikan tangis Wooyoung, tapi bahkan ampuh membuat wooyoung membelalakkan matanya.

"lihat, kau jadi jelek kalau menangis.. tersenyum ne?" ucap Nichkhun sekali lagi dengan sangat lembut. Wooyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Nichkhun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Kemudian Nichkhun membawa Wooyoung kedalam pelukkannya..

"kau bisa bercerita padaku, tidak usah menangis seperti tadi. aku terluka bila melihatmu menangis" ucap Nichkhun yang kemudian mencium kening Wooyoung.

"saranghae baby..." ucap Nichkhun dengan tulus

Wooyoung melepas pelukan Nichkhun, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mulai tenang. menatap Nichkhun seakan mencari kebohongan dikedua matanya. dan hasilnya Nichkhun memang tulus berkata

"nado Khunnie Hyung, nado saranghae..." ucap Wooyoung

"jadi kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya Nichkhun

"itu karena Junho..."

"memangnya kenapa? dia tidak menurut padamu? karena dia kabur bersamaku?" Tanya Nichkhun yang lagi-lagi dijawab gelengan oleh Wooyoung

"kalau bukan itu lalu apa?" tanya Nichkhun lagi

"itu karena dia..."

TBC~ Kekeke~

maaf Konfliknya semrawut, dan maaf juga kalo kurang romantis, karena saya hanya membayangkan dan tak sanggup menuliskan. MIANHAE._.V

DITUNGGU CHAP DEPANNYA NE?

**UPDATE TENGAH MALAM**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

**GOMAWO:)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moshimoshi**

**Dommie balik lagi, setelah mencuri-curi waktu disela-sela kegiatan sekolah^^**

**terima kasih buat yang sudah review, dan terima kasih sudah menunggu lanjuttan FF Dommie.**

**Ah iya, Mianhae kemarin adegannya sangat tidak romantis-" Dommie hanya sanggup membayangkan dan ternyata tidak sanggup menuliskan menggunakan kata-kata.**

**dan mian juga karena para 'Uke' terkesan cengeng dan rapuh, tapi tenang cengengnya didepan 'Seme'nya doang.. kekeke~**

**dan mian lagi karena adegan kemarin sangat mendramatisir, maklum itu langsung sehari nulis tanpa sempet dibaca ulang.**

**terima kasih sekali lagi :)**

**V**

**V**

***JK*NK*TY*WY*JH*CS***

* * *

**"kau bisa bercerita padaku, tidak usah menangis seperti tadi. aku terluka bila melihatmu menangis" ucap Nichkhun yang kemudian mencium kening Wooyoung.**

**"saranghae baby..." ucap Nichkhun dengan tulus**

**Wooyoung melepas pelukan Nichkhun, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mulai tenang. menatap Nichkhun seakan mencari kebohongan dikedua matanya. dan hasilnya Nichkhun memang tulus berkata**

**"nado Khunnie Hyung, nado saranghae..." ucap Wooyoung**

**"jadi kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya Nichkhun**

**"itu karena Junho..."**

**"memangnya kenapa? dia tidak menurut padamu? karena dia kabur bersamaku?" Tanya Nichkhun yang lagi-lagi dijawab gelengan oleh Wooyoung**

**"kalau bukan itu lalu apa?" tanya Nichkhun lagi**

**"itu karena dia..."**

* * *

**Chap 9**

"Itu karena dia..."

"dia kenapa heum?" Tanya Nichkhun dengan sabar

"shiro... hiks shiro..." isak Wooyoung kembali.

"Shiro? apa maksudmu? kau tidak mau apa?" tanya Nichkhun kali ini dengan bingung

"shiro, aku tidak mau kehilangan Junho... hiksss" isak Wooyoung kembali

"Junho sudah pulang Uyongie, aku tidak membawanya kemana-mana. kau tidak akan kehilangannya" ucap Nichkhun lagi

"bukan, bukan itu..."

"lalu apa?" tanya Nichkhun semakin bingung

"hikss... Junho, Junho..."

*zzzzpppp*

Sosok Chan yang tiba-tiba muncul disitu, menghentikan ucapan wooyoung.

"Wooyoung..." ucap Chansung begitu melihat Wooyoung, sementara Nichkhun mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

"C-chan... hikss Mianhae, aku tidak punya ide agar Junho mengucapkan janji itu. hikss, aku belum mau kehilangannya... huwaaa Chan, jebal..." isak Wooyoung makin keras, makin membuat tanda tanya dibenak Nichkhun.

"yack! sebenarnya ada apa? apa yang aku lewatkan sampai-sampai tidak tau apapun!?" ucap Nichkhun jengkel

"Ni-nichkhun Hyung..." ucap Chansung, tadi waktu Chansung muncul dia tidak melihat Nichkhun. apa tidak sadar? **nan molla...**

"Yack! jawab aku!" desak Nichkhun

"aissshhhh, kenapa makin runyam!..." ucap Chansung frustasi

"Uyongie ada apa ini? aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa" ucap Nichkhun memberikan tatapan menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan.

"Wooyoung ceritakan saja..." ucap Chansung pada Wooyoung,

"Chansung, panggil dia Hyung..." Perintah Nichkhun begitu dia tersadar bahwa Chansung tak memanggil Wooyoung dengan sebutan Hyung,

"Shiro... ah sudahlah, dimana Junho?" Tanya Chansung

"Keluar" jawab Nichkhun dengan singkat 'uyongie, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku' ucap batin Nichkhun dengan berkobar-kobar bak rentenir yang menagih utang.

"Wooyoung kau saja yang menjelaskan aku bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Nichkhun Hyung. bye." Ucap Chansung kemudian pergi begitu saja

"Jang Wooyoung, kau..."

"arra, arra akan aku jelaskan!" ucap Wooyoung yang kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal, persis seperti yang Chansung katakan dan tak ada yang ketinggalan satupun.

"MWO?!" Pekik Nichkhun begitu mendengar cerita Wooyoung. "ja-jadi Junho..."

"hikss... Khunnie, aku tidak mau kehilangannya" ucap Wooyoung penuh drama #plaak

"cupcupcup, uljima... Chansung pasti berhasil membujuknya..."

.

.

.

"Junho-yah..." panggil Chansung begitu dia melihat Junho sedang duduk didepan televisi yang masih menyala, matanya terpejam. dan bila secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya... *ngeek* salah... Dan bila diperhatikan secara seksama dan dalam jarak dekat air mata Junho keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. sama seperti Wooyoung, dia juga dapat menangis dalam diam.

"Ju-Junho..." panggil Chansung lagi, sementara Junho tetap diam, kini dia mendongak(?)kan wajahnya, agar tak ada lagi air mata yang turun. meskipun dia mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, tapi dia masih memejamkan matanya. tak membalas panggilan Chansung sama sekali.

*greepp* Chansung memeluk tubuh Junho dengan tulus mempersilahkan Junho menjadikan dia sandarannya.

"Sa..kit..." ucap Junho lirih, dia memukul dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sesak. tak memperdulikan dirinya dalam pelukan Chansung.

"Nuneo..." panggil Chansung dengan lirih, meskipun dia tau Junho takkan meresponnya.

"kalau kau butuh sandaran, bersandarlah padaku..."

"jika kau butuh tempat bercerita, anggaplah aku diarymu. tak apa bila kau hanya bercerita padaku tentang kesedihanmu, aku siap menerimanya"

"jika kau lelah, jadikan aku tempat istirahatmu. aku akan membuatmu kuat lagi"

"dan ingatlah, selamanya aku disampingmu. Aku bersedia menjadi tempat bersandarmu, bersedia menerima tangismu, juga bersedia menguatkan dirimu" ucap Chansung lagi, "jangan berpura-pura... kau hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin terasa sakit. dan bila kau sakit maka aku akan lebih sakit..." ucap Chansung.

"dan ingatlah juga bahwa aku akan selalu berada disamping, menjagamu, melindungimu, selamanya untukmu..."

"C-chann... Mianhae... hiks" ucap Junho, kali ini dia membuka sedikit mulutnya, mengucapkan beberapa kata setidaknya. Junho seakan bersedia menerima semua hal yang Chansung tawarkan pada dirinya.

"Berhentilah menangis..." ucap Chansung

"kau tidak marah?" tanya Junho

"asal kau berjanji..." ucap Chansung

"berjanji? janji apa?" tanya Junho

"tak berkata seperti kemarin..."

"apa? memangnya aku bilang apa kemarin..?" ucap Junho pura-pura amnesia *plaak*

"kau bilang membenciku dan membenci kemampuan mu (yang bisa mendengar suara-suara gaib *horror*)" ucap Chansung dengan raut wajah menyedihkan, bagaimana tidak... Junho bilang ia membencinya... membencinya! demi kucingnya... dia tidak bisa dibenci Junho!

"Tapi aku, aku..."

"Mau berjanji tidak?..." ucap Chansung mendesak...

"A-aku..."

"Tinggal katakan saja..."

"Aku, aku berjanji... takkan membenci kemampuan ini, aku juga berjanji takkan membencimu" ucap Junho yang kini sudah menghadapkan wajahnya kearah suara Chan didepannya.

"Kau tulus?..." tanya Chan khawatir

"Apa harus kukatakan lagi?" ucap Junho

"Aniya, tidak perlu..." ucap Chansung

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Junho, Chansung mengeryitkan dahinya...

"Memaafkanmu? memangnya kau salah apa?"

"Karena aku salah paham dan tidak mendengarkanmu terlebih dahulu"

Chu~p

Chansung mengecup bibir merah muda Junho, mengesapnya dengan lembut. bila dulu karena obat, maka sekarang karena hati. Junho menutup matanya, menikmati kecupan dibibirnya, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa bibir Chansung. Dan yang terbayang adalah bibir yang sangat sexy, yah meskipun dikenyataannya bibir Chansung memang sexy. Junho harus mengakui kali ini, kalau ciuman ini terasa... manis.

"Ekhem!..." Wooyoung berdehem cukup keras, membuat sepasang insan yang sedang berciuman itu gelagapan..

"Wooyoung/Hyung..." ucap ChanHo bersamaan, sedikit kaget juga karena tertangkap basah sedang berciuman.

"se-sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Junho dengan nada gugup.

"Bukan Junho, yang benar itu... sedang apa kalian disitu?" ucap Chansung mengoreksi.

"Ka-kalian? siapa saja?" ucap Junho gelagapan

"Tenang Junho-yah hanya aku dan Wooyoung" ucap seseorang yang dari suaranya Junho yakini adalah Nichkhun.

"Ni-Nichkhun Hyung... sejak kapan kalian disitu?" ucap Junho mengintrogasi Wooyoung dan Nichkhun

"Baru saja, sejak Chansung bilang 'kalau kau butuh sandaran, bersandarlah padaku' aih betapa romantisnya mereka Khunnie Hyung" ucap Wooyoung meledek

"Yack! itu berarti kau mendengar semua!" ucap Junho kesal yang dibalas tawa oleh Nichkhun dan Wooyoung.

Junho menutup wajahnya, 'sangat memalukan' pikirnya.

"Kalian mengganggu..." ucap Chansung sinis yang dibalas death glare oleh Junho, sementara Nichkhun dan Wooyoung hanya cekikikan saja.

**~ Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put,put, put, put...**

**Put your Hands up, Put your Hands Up...~**

suara ponsel milik Wooyoung berdering kencang, mengalunkan lagu milik boyband ternama 2PM. Hands up! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET YOUR DRIN... *plak* *salahnarasi* *kembalikecerita*...

"Yeobseyo?..." ucap Wooyoung

**"Wooyoung-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Fhotographer memintaku untuk mengikut sertakan kalian untuk pemotretan hari ini. Kau ah ani maksudku kalian ada pemotretan bersama Kim So Eun, cepat kesini karena pemotretan dimulai 1 jam lagi..." **ucap suara disebrang sana -Junsu-

"Ta-tap..."

**"tenang saja bukan bertema musim semi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. tema pemotretannya tentang yah, couple..." **

"Tap..."

**"sekarang kau dan Junho tinggal datang saja kalau tidak... aku siap membawamu dan memasukkanmu kedalam kandang singa" **Ucap Junsu dengan mengancam. hih.

"ne, ne.. arraseo aku segera kesana!"

*cklik* Junsu memutuskan panggilan telepon itu. 'hhhhh... dasar manager! sesuka hatimu saja... untung Hyungku, kalau bukan...' ucap batinnya mendengus kesal, '...kalaupun bukan aku berani apa?' ucap batin Wooyoung lagi. aish menyebalkan!

"siapa?" tanya ChanHoNichk bersamaan, sebegitu penasarannya kah?-_-

"Junsu Hyung, dia bilang ada pemotretan dengan Kim.. kim... Kim siapa namanya tadi? aish, aku lupa." ucap Wooyoung jengkel dan ChanHoNichk hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"dia bilang, kalau kita tidak cepat datang maka... dia akan membawa kemudian memasukkan kita kekandang singa" ucap Wooyoung bergidik ngeri, Hyungnya yang satu itukan jarang bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bisa apa? Kita harus bersiap Hyung..." ucap Junho pasrah, ya daripada dimasukkan kekandang singa pikirnya.

"Heum..." ucap Wooyoung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda setuju dengan perkataan Junho

"lalu kami bagaimana?" tanya Nichkhun.

"hmm... kalau Chansung aku yakin dia masih punya tugas, kalau kau..." Wooyoung berfikir, bagaimana dengan Nichkhun?

"kau seperti biasa Hyung, berkeliaran tidak jelas. annyeong semua" *zzzpp* Chansung menghilang setelah berhasil menyindir Nichkhun secara frontal (?)

"yach dasar!..." Nichkhun mendengus kesal, "ah sudahlah aku mau pergi juga. annyeong Uyongie, Junho"

Nichkhun ikut menghilang meninggalkan twins yang tak terlalu ambil pusing akan menghilangnya dirinya, Twins ini justru pusing akan jadwal pemotretan yang tiba-tiba ini.

.

.

.

.

"Junnie, apa sudah selesai pemotretannya?" tanya Taecyeon begitu melihat Junsu keluar dari ruang pemotretan.

"se-sejak kapan kau disini?..." Junsu bingung sendiri, dia sudah selesai atau belum karena dia harus menunggu model 'twins'nya itu.

"hanya tinggal menunggu Junho dan Wooyoung setelah itu baru selesai." jelas Junsu

"sekarang saja, kita harus cepat-cepat..." ucap Taecyeon dengan sedikit mendesak

"memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Junsu

"mau mengunjungiku" jawab Taecyeon cepat

"mengunjungimu? kau kan didepanku..." ucap Junsu tak mengerti

"aish, maksudku mengunjungi tubuhku dirumah sakit. kau harus bertemu Ummaku" ucap Taecyeon menjelaskan

"m-mwo... U-umma mu? tapi Umma mu kan tidak mengenalku" ucap Junsu terkejut

"aniya, dia kenal.. ayo cepatlah, sebelum Ummaku pulang" ucap Taecyeon makin mendesak, sudah tidak sabar lagi bila harus menunggu.

"ah, baiklah.." Junsu pasrah, lagipula kalau disuruh menunggu si twins kembar yang suka ngaret itu pasti akan lama. Junsu menggenggam tangan taecyeon, begitupun Taecyeon. menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan erat.

*zzzpp* kemudian hilang begitu saja, tanpa mereka sadar ada wartawan disana. dan tentu saja wartawan itu takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengabadikan itu. 'gossip baru' ya kira-kira begitulah ucap batin sang wartawan. terlalu berlebihan terkadang, menambah-nambahin sebagai bumbu disetiap cerita tapi itu terdengar bagus oleh media. **_So__ Great_.**

.

.

.

"Junho cepat!..." teriak Wooyoung dari luar apartement.

"tunggu..." balas Junho dengan berteriak juga

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kita bisa terlambat"

"aish tidak sabaran sekali" ucap Junho sambil keluar dari pintu apartement, tak lupa juga untuk mengunci pintu apartement itu.

"ayo cepat, lama sekali..." ucap Junho lagi, padahal kan yang lama dia sendiri-_-

.

.

.

*zzzp* 2 orang laki-laki muncul didepan sebuah pintu kamar rawat. entah ruang rawat biasa atau ruang rawat special.

"Junnie, masuk saja..." suruh salah seorang laki-laki diantara mereka. - taecyeon -

"aniya, nanti kalau ada Umma mu didalam bagaimana?" ucap Junsu takut

"tidak apa, bilang saja kau teman specialku. arra?" ucap Taecyeon menenangkan, Junsu menggangguk kecil. dengan perlahan dia memutar kenop pintu itu dan terbukalah. pertama yang dia liat adalah tubuh yang sedang tidur, iya tidur dalam waktu yang lama (koma). seketika perasaannya sedih, begitukah tubuh Taecyeon? dengan berbagai macam alat bantu ditubuhnya.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Taecyeon begitu melihat ekspresi Junsu yang berubah, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"a-aniya, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Junsu mengelak. dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa rumah sakit itu. sepertinya wanita itu sama-sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Junsu.

"a-annyeong Ahjumma..." sapa Minjun pada wanita paruh baya yang dia yakini adalah Umma dari Taecyeon.

"e-eh? annyeong.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tersenyum kaku lebih tepatnya.

"aku mau mengunjungi Taecyeon, apa boleh?" tanya Junsu kali ini dengan nada yang sudah normal, dia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"tentu saja boleh" ucap Umma Taecyeon, "kalau Ahjumma boleh tau, kau siapa Taecyeon? Ahjumma belum pernah bertemu denganmu" tanyanya lagi.

"uhhm.. itu..."

"bilang saja kau temanku" ucap Taecyeon pada Junsu.

"aku temannya, iya temannya.." ucap Junsu akhirnya

"ouh, tapi ahjumma belum pernah melihat Taecyeon bersamamu. tungu kau itu, bukankah model itu?... yang sering dimajalah?"

"uhm, itu iya itu aku... Ahjumma mungkin belum pernah bertemu denganku karena selama ini aku sibuk, jadi jarang bersama dengan Taecyeon." ucap Junsu mencari alasan

"ouh, Taecyeon pasti senang karena kau meluangkan waktumu untuk menjenguknya" ucap Umma Taecyeon tersenyum senang

"yah, dia yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhku kesini. Dia pasti sadar lagi..." ucap Junsu dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya

"benarkah?... Ahjumma harap begitu, dia pasti sadar lagi. Ahjumma yakin" ucap Ummanya, "ah iya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada Junsu

"Kim Junsu ahjumma" ucap Junsu cepat

"kau anak yang baik,

"Junnie katakan kalau aku sebentar lagi kembali" ucap Taecyeon

"benarkah kau sebentar lagi kembali?" tanya Junsu berbisik

"heum, aku pasti kembali.. untukmu, untuk Ummaku, dan untuk semua orang yang menungguku" ucap Taecyeon yakin

"Ahjumma, Taecyeon bilang sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali" ucap Junsu pada Umma Taecyeon

"benarkah? bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya

"karena dia... dia selalu bersamaku" ucap Junsu lirih, 'ah bodoh, mana mungkin Ummanya percaya kalau Taecyeon selalu bersamamu! kau pasti dianggap gila Junsu!' rutuk batinnya sendiri

"Ahjumma percaya padamu" ucap Umma Taecyeon, dia melihat jelas raut wajah Junsu. tak ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"eh? benarkah Ahjumma percaya?" tanya Junsu, dia terkejut kalau Umma Taecyeon mempercayai kata-katanya

"ne Ahjumma percaya, kau pasti anak yang baik makanya Taecyeon bersamamu.. Apa Taecyeon menyusahkanmu? dia memang anak nakal" ucap Umma Taecyeon bercanda

"ani, Taecyeon tidak menyusahkanku, dia sangat baik padaku..." ucap Junsu sambil melirik kearah Taecyeon, maksudnya roh Taecyeon.

"Ah iya, Ahjumma tau dia sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Junsu

"mana mungkin ahjumma tau"

"dia sedang berada disini, disampingku" ucap Junsu

"benarkah? kau bisa melihatnya?..." tanya Umma Taecyeon antusias

"heum, aku punya kemampuan sixth sense.." aku Junsu pada Umma Taecyeon.

"ah begitu rupanya, apakah kau hanya berteman dengan Taecyeon? karena Taecyeon tidak mungkin menyuruhmu kesini dan bertemu Ahjumma kalau kalian hanya teman"

"ah i-itu..."

"Ahjumma mengerti kalian teman special, bukan begitu? hahaha, Taecyeon memang pintar mencari kekasih.. kau sangat baik dan tampan" ucap Umma Taecyeon sambil tersenyum kearah Junsu. apakah itu tandanya Umma Taecyeon merestuinya? tentu saja.

"A-aku... Gomawo Ahjumma..." ucap Junsu terharu, bagaimana rasanya diberi restu? yah seperti itulah bahagia.

"Junnie, aku pergi dulu. kau disini saja, nanti aku akan kembali..." ucap Taecyeon

"tu-tunggu... kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu heran

"bertemu Nichkhun" jawab Taecyeon cepat yang kemudian lagi-lagi langsung menghilang

"ck, terus begitu, menghilang tiba-tiba" ucap Junsu jengkel, membuat Umma Taecyeon tertawa melihatnya..

"Taecyeon pergi?" tanya Ummanya, Junsu mengangguk membenarkan.

"biarkan saja, Ahjumma masih ingin tahu tentangmu lebih banyak" ucap Umma Taecyeon, dan mengalirlah cerita-cerita tentang Junsu dari mulutnya sendiri, begitupun Umma Taecyeon meneceritakan pribadi Taecyeon pada Junsu

.

.

.

"Appa..." panggil Nichkhun kepada seseorang lelaki yang kita sudah ketahui bernama Jinyoung itu.

"apa lagi? sudah menemukan jawabannya?" ucap Jinyoung

"aniya, aku belum menemukan jawabannya"

"lalu untuk apa kau kemari? kau lihat antriannya sudah panjang... Sana pergi!" usir Jinyoung, tapi Nichkhun mengabaikannya dengan tetap berdiri disampingnya

"appa, apa boleh aku bertanya pada orang apa jawabannya?" tanya Nichkhun

"silahkan saja... tapi takkan ada yang bisa memberimu jawaban" ucap Jinyoung meremehkan, "kau harus berusaha mencari tahu jawaban itu sendiri" ucapnya lagi

"setidaknya bertanya juga berarti usaha..." ucap Nichkhun acuh

"yach dasar! seterah lah, sekarang cepat pergi jangan ganggu aku.. lihat semakin panjang antrian roh-roh disini" ucap Jinyoung sambil menunjuk antrian roh didepannya.

"baiklah aku per..."

"Annyeong haraboji!..." sapa seorang malaikat berbadan besar.

"Taecyeon..." ucap Nichkhun kaget

"e-eh? kau disini juga..." ucap Taecyeon sama kagetnya

"mau apa?" tanya Jinyoung

"mau bertanya" ucap Taecyeon innocent, tak melihatkah dirimu antrian roh ini semakin panjang taecyeon!

"cepatlah! mau bertanya apa?"

"sisa waktuku menjadi malaikat.. uhm... tinggal berapa hari lagi?"

"tinggal 7 hari lagi.. sudah sana pergi, ajak Nichkhun juga. kalian menganggu" ucap Jinyoung ketus

"yach Haraboji!..." teriak Taecyeon dan Nichkhun bersamaan

"kalian panggil haraboji lagi, aku masukkan kalian kedalam gerbang itu!" ucap Jinyoung sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan, tatapan yang membuat Taecyeon dan Nichkhun langsung pergi menghilang. takut eoh?

"Huhh dasar bocah nakal!" ucap Jinyoung kesal, kemudian kembali mengatur barisan didepannya

.

.

.

.

*zzzpp*

2 roh -Taecyeon dan Nichkhun- muncul ditengah perpustakaan, saling berdiam satu-sama lain. hingga akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara

"sedang apa kau bersama haraboji Jinyoung?" tanya Taecyeon

"hanya bertanya bolehkan aku menanyakan jawaban pertanyaan Impossible pada orang lain. lalu Jinyoung mengatakan boleh..." ucap Nichkhun menjelaskan

"pertanyaan Impossible? apa itu?" tanya Taecyeon

"kalau aku mau kembali aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu"

"lalu, apa pertanyaannya?" tanya Taecyeon lagi

"Sesuatu yang terus bersamamu, mengikuti dirimu, tergaris dalam dirimu, tapi hanya dirimu yang bisa menentukan bagaimana akhirnya sesuatu itu. apa sesuatu itu? cih! aku tidak mengerti maksudnya!" ucap Nichkhun frustasi

"bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada buku ini" ucap Taecyeon sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya.

"buku apa itu?..." tanya Nichkhun

"Miracle.. Buku ini bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu, ya setidaknya begitulah..." ucap Taecyeon menjelaskan

"yasudah, ayo kita coba..." ucap Nichkhun, Taecyeon menuliskan pertanyaan yang baru saja Nichkhun ucapkan. dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? pertanyaan yang baru saja Taecyeon itu Hilang. HILANG!

"Mwo? kenapa malah hilang?..." ucap Nichkhun terkejut

"bagaimana mungkin?" ucap Taecyeon sama terkejutnya

"mungkin memang kau harus mencoba mencari tahu jawaban itu sendiri hyung..." ucap Chansung yang tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka

"k-kau? sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Nichkhun begitu melihat Chansung muncul

"sejak tadi ketika Taecyeon Hyung menulis pertanyaan itu" ucap Chansung

"aku rasa Chansung ada benarnya, kau mungkin harus mencari jawaban itu sendiri" ucap Taecyeon, Chansung mengangguk-angguk setuju. membuat Nichkhun makin pusing..

"yach! kalau aku tau jawabannya aku tidak mungkin bertanya padamu Taecyeon" ucap Nichkhun frustasi

"hhh... bikin pusing saja.." sindir Chansung lirih, tapi masih terdengar oleh Nichkhun dan sukses membuat dirinya menerima tatapan tajam dari Nichkhun

"hehehe..." Chansung tertawa kaku menerima tatapan membunuh dari Nichkhun.

"sudahlah besok saja kita pikirkan, aku pergi dulu" ucap Taecyeon yang langsung menghilang, begitupun Chansung yang ikut menghilang, meninggalkan Nichkhun yang frustasi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Junho-yah..." panggil so eun dengan nada menggoda, tapi terdengar menjijikan dikuping Junho.

ya, sejak 15 menit lalu dia sampai ditempat pemotretan kupingnya sudah iritasi mendengar So Eun terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan nada begitu. Wooyoung? ah dia tenang-tenang saja dengan pemotretan ini. beruntung Wooyoung tidak harus berfhoto berpasangan dengan Kim So Eun, tapi neraka bagi Junho karena sang fhotographer memintanya berpasangan dengan So Eun.

"yah, menjauh dariku!" ucap Junho sinis

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya So Eun tanpa dosa

"aku tidak suka, lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu! tidak usah sok akrab!" ucap Junho kesal,

"Junho-ssi sehabis ini adegan kau memeluk So Eun dari belakang, kalian terlihat cocok aku harap kalian bisa membangun chemistry" ucap sang fhotographer

"aisshh..." Junho mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, biarkan saja berantakan malah bagus menurutnya.

"sudahlah Junho, kau harus profesional.." ucap Wooyoung membujuk

"tapi hyung..." rajuk Junho

"tak apa" ucap Wooyoung lagi, akhirnya mau tak mau Junho pasrah

"ayo cepat So Eun, Junho. Wooyoung-ssi kau tunggu sebentar.. aku punya pasangan yang lain untukmu" ucap sang fhotographer

"eh? dengan siapa?" tanya wooyoung

"dengan... ah tunggu nanti saja, yang jelas dia sangat cantik" ucap fhotographer itu, Wooyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk kepala tanda setuju saja.

"ayo Junho bersiaplah.." teriak fhotographer itu

"Annyeong..." ucap seorang Yeoja berwajah manis

"eh? ah annyeong. kau sudah datang Ji-Eun"

"ne, Mianhae aku terlambat" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Ji-Eun itu

"gwaenchana, ah iya kau berpasangan dengan Wooyoung-ssi, tak masalah kan?"

"ah tidak apa-apa" ucap Ji Eun dengan suara manisnya, sangat Cute..

"Wooyoung-ssi kemarilah..." panggil Fhotographer itu

"ada apa?"

"dia yang akan menjadi pasanganmu, ah dia cute kan? aku berfikir kalau kalian bersama itu akan sangat manis. ah sudah dulu aku harus mengambil fhoto Junho dan So Eun" ucap fhotographer itu

"ah begitu yah. Jang Wooyoung Imnida" ucap Wooyoung

"Lee Ji Eun imnida" ucap Yeoja berparas boneka itu, 'manis sekali...' ucap batin wooyoung, Nichkhunpun terlupaan *plaak* *ditendangKhun*

"senang berkenalan denganmu Ji Eun-ssi"

"panggil IU saja Wooyoung-ssi"

"ah baiklah IU, kalau begitu panggil aku Wooyoung saja tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel ssi"

"ah begitu, haruskah aku panggil Oppa juga?" ucap Ji Eun bercanda

"hahhaa, boleh" ucap Wooyoung

"benarkah? kalau begitu Wooyoung Oppa mari kita ciptakan chemistry baik di fhoto ini" ucap Ji Eun

"ah iya.."

dan tertawalah mereka bersama, bercerita tentang diri masing-masing hingga

"yack!..." ya, suara teriakkan Junho membuat Wooyoung dan Ji Eun menoleh kearah Junho dan terlihatlah So Eun sudah terjerembab di lantai.

"wae Junho?" tanya Wooyoung penasaran

"dia mencium pipiku!..." tunjuk Junho pada So Eun yang sedang meringis kesakitan di lantai karena didorong Junho

"mwoya? yach dasar centil sekali!" ucap Wooyoung, kini dia yang berkoar-koar memarahi So Eun

"seenaknya kau mencium adik kembarku! Junho, kau pulang saja sana.. basuh pipimu terlebih dahulu kalau perlu" titah Wooyoung pada Junho yang langsung dilaksanakan dengan patuh. Junho langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, mungkin kekamar mandi dulu untuk mencuci mukanya atau mungkin langsung pulang. entahlah.

"So Eun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya fhotographer itu pada So Eun

"Minggir!" ucap So Eun jengkel, dia merasa dipermalukan oleh Junho dengan tidak elitnya dihadapan para kru yang cuman beberapa orang ini. So Eun ikut keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan para Kru, Wooyoung dan Ji Eun

"ah sudahlah biarkan saja. ayo Wooyoung-ssi, Ji eun-ssi giliran kalian" ucap Fhotographer itu

"ah ne..." ucap Wooyoung patuh

"peluk pinggang Ji-eun. Ji-eun rangkulkan lenganmu dileher Wooyoung" ucap fhotographer itu memberi arahan

"nah iya seperti itu, bagus sekali" ucap fhotographer lagi, dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil fhotonya. "kalian serasi sekali, Ji-eun manis dan kau Wooyoung kau juga manis. Milky couple, mirip sepasang kekasih. apakah jangan-jangan kalian sungguh berpacaran?" ucap fhotographer lagi, membuat pipi Ji Eun memerah malu.

"hahha, aniya... kami hanya berteman" ucap Wooyoung gugup, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau IU memang manis dan cantik. ah tapi ingatkan Wooyoung, dia masih mempunyai Nichkhun saat ini. yah saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa menyebalkan sekali, hikss... yeoja kurang ajar, kenapa menciumku seenaknya!" ucap Junho, kini dia tengah dikamar mandi rumahnya sejak 5 menit lalu. menghapus bekas-bekas ciuman yang tak diinginkannya itu.

"dasar centil! cantik tapi tidak usah menciumku seenaknya!... huaaaa dia kira aku ini apa?" ucap Junho lagi, yah 5 menit dikamar mandi selain dihabiskan utnuk mencuci pipinya dia juga terus mengoceh mengutuk-ngutuk So Eun..

mari kita tinggalkan Junho yang masih sibuk pada pipinya ayo kita lihat Junsu dan Taecyeon.

.

.

"Junnie..." ucap Taecyeon yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Junsu yang tengah mengobrol dengan Umma dari sang kekasih ini kaget.

"kau mengagetkan saja!" ucap Junsu kesal, Taecyeon selalu muncul tiba-tiba. tidak bisa kah dengan cara yang wajar? -_-

"Mianhae... kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Taecyeon

"shiro, aku masih mau disini.." tolak Junsu

"ck, terlalu senang berbicara dengan calon mertua ne?" ucap Taecyeon menggoda

"a-apa maksudmu..." ucap Junsu dengan pipi yang sudah merah mendengar taecyeon menggodanya

"tentu saja, kau kan 'calon' ku" ucap Taecyeon dengan percaya diri

"ck dasar percaya diri sekali..."

"biarkan memang kenyataan. Junnie..." panggil Taecyeon dengan nada manja

"apa?" tanya Junsu, seperti biasa Taecyeon menunjuk pipinya yang berarti meminta ciuman dari Junsu. Junsu mendelikkan matanya, kemudian menlirik kearah Umma Taecyeon seakan memberitahu 'ada Umma mu'

"biarkan saja, Umma takkan bisa melihat ku" ucap taecyeon acuh

"dia tidak bisa melihat mu tapi melihat ku..." ucap Junsu cemberut, "kalau kau mau dicium, minta cium saja sana sama Umma mu" ucap Junsu

"aniya, aku maunya dirimu" tunjuk Taecyeon pada Junsu, "atau aku yang mencium mu?" goda Taecyeon lagi

"Shiro!... ja-jangan lakukan itu" tolak Junsu, Umma Taecyeon terkekeh pelan seakan mengerti apa yang sedang diperbincangkan oleh Junsu dan Taecyeon

"yah dasar manja! datang-datang meminta ciuman.. sudah cium saja" ucap Umma Taecyeon akhirnya

"A-ahjumma..."

"tidak apa-apa, Ahjumma akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya" ucap Umma Taecyeon enteng.

"ba-baiklah..." ucap Junsu akhirnya, dia beranjak dari kursinya. bukan untuk menghampiri roh Taecyeon, lalu? menghampiri tubuh Taecyeon dan..

Chup~ Junsu mencium pipi Taecyeon.

"kenapa dia yang kau cium?" tunjuk Taecyeon pada tubuhnya sendiri

"yang penting aku mencium mu" ucap Junsu mengelak

"tidak adil" ucap Taecyeon

"ini adil, kau minta aku mencium mu... ya maka aku mencium mu" ucap Junsu acuh

"yach tapikan..."

"ahjumma, aku pamit dulu. ini sudah malam, besok aku akan kemari lagi. annyeong Umma" ucap Junsu yang kemudian segera keluar, diikuti Taecyeon dibelakangnya.

"yach kenapa keluar?" tanya Taecyeon

"lalu? menghilang didalam? Umma mu bisa terkejut.." ucap Junsu

"ah-iya, yasudah ayo kita pulang" Taecyeon menggenggam tangan Junsu dengan erat, seakan takkan melepasnya lagi. begitupun Junsu, dia juga menggenggam tangan Taecyeon dengan erat. kemudian mereka sama-sama menghilang dilorong rumah sakit yang sangat sepi itu.

Taecyeon dan Junsu baru saja tiba di kamar Junsu yang berbau panda itu

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Taecyeon

"sudah, tadi dirumah sakit bersama Umma mu" jawab Junsu cepat

"kalau begitu tidurlah"

"euhm..." Junsu mengangguk patuh

Chup~ ciuman singkat jatuh pada bibir Junsu kali ini, membuat sang pemilik bibir mendelik, tak menyangkan akan mendapat night kiss dari sang kekasih.

"yah, nappeun!..." ucap Junsu yang kemudian tersenyum manis

"aku tinggal dulu, bermimpilah yang indah" ucap taecyeon hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi menghilang.

.

.

.

"Junho..." panggil Chansung begitu dia memasuki apartement milik kedua anak kembar itu

"Junho didalam kamarnya, dia menolak keluar dari kamar" ucap Wooyoung sambil tersenyum pada layar ponselnya, kemudian mengetik-ngetik kalimat yang author tidak tau... *plaak* Author gagal ( /_\) *abaikan*

Chansung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Junho, "Junho..." panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Chansung mencari sosok Junho namun tak bisa dia temukan, hingga dia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chansung menunggu Junho keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, waktu yang lumayan lama karena Junho baru keluar setelah 15 menit.

"kau sudah selesai? kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Chansung, Junho sudah tak terkejut lagi karena dari dalam kamar mandi tadi dia sudah mendengar suara Chansung.

"i-itu... hah..." Junho menghela nafas kemudian menceritakan kejadian kemarin waktu So Eun menciumnya.

"mwo?! dia menciummu?..." tanya Chansung geram, Junho mengangguk lemah

"bahkan aku sudah membilas pipiku berkali-kali tapi rasanya masih saja ada bekasnya" ucap Junho kesal

Chup~ Chansung mendaratkan bibir sexynya pada pipi Junho, seakan menghapus bekas ciuman So Eun. Junho membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka Chansung akan mencium pipinya. lagipula belum ada ikatan diantara mereka, meskipun Junho sudah cukup mengerti dari tingkah Chansung bahwa chansung mencintai dirinya, tapi tak Chansung belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Junho. jadi Junho anggap belum ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka

"sudah, aku sudah menghapus bekas ciuman yeoja gila itu di pipi mu, bagaimana?" tanya Chansung

"go-gomawo..." ucap Junho terbata, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"ayo pergi bersama ku..." ajak Chansung

**TBC~**

**kekekke mianhae Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya, tapi Dommie belum ada ide lagi..**

**dan Mianhae juga kalau sedikit melenceng dari summary-nya.**

**dan bukan maksud dommie memperpanjang cerita, tapi sepertinya ini 2 chap lagi baru akan End. Mohon ditunggu yang sabar yah Eonni sekalian.**

**GOMAWO~ :")**

**Review Please**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**"sudah, aku sudah menghapus bekas ciuman yeoja gila itu di pipi mu, bagaimana?" tanya Chansung**

**"go-gomawo..." ucap Junho terbata, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.**

**"ayo pergi bersama ku..." ajak Chansung**

* * *

**chap 10**

"Ayo pergi bersama ku..." ajak Chansung

"kemana?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kepadang rumput (ilalang) saja? sepertinya akan bagus disana..." ucap Chansung

"Apanya yang bagus? Lagipula untuk apa kesana?" tanya Junho tak bersemangat

"Untuk mengambil fhoto, disana sepertinya bagus"

"siapa yang akan mengambilkan fhoto?" tanya Junho, sepertinya dia tak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi kesana

"tentu saja aku"

"kalau kau yang mengambil fhotonya pasti jelek hasilnya" ucap Junho meledek

"Yach! aku ini fhotographer profesional tau! memangnya kau tidak tau?..." ucap Chansung membanggakan dirinya

"eh? aku tidak tau._." ucap Junho innocent

"Hhh... Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kalau tidak tau. Aku akan mengambil fhotomu bagaimana? Hasil fhotoku jarang yang jelek, semua pasti indah. apalagi kau modelnya" ucap Chansung membanggakan diri lagi yang disusul kekehannya.

"cih dasar..." Junho mencibir mendengarnya

"serius, bila kau modelnya pasti fhoto itu akan menjadi indah" ucap Chansung

"jinjja?" Junho bertanya dengan nada malu-malu, benar-benar mirip seorang yeoja. entahlah, tapi dia rasa dia telah menyukai sosok Chansung.

"heum... ayo kita kesana" ajak Chansung lagi

"Tapi... aku belum mandi"

"benarkah? tapi kau tetap manis walau belum mandi" ucap Chansung menggoda

"Yach! aku TAMPAN! TAMPAN!" ucap Junho kesal

"yap, kau Tampan... dan Manis dalam waktu bersamaan." ucap Chansung, "tidak perlu mandi, ayo cepat" ucapnya lagi. Chansung langsung meraih tangan Junho, menggenggamnya secara Possessive dan setelahnya menghilang.

.

.

.

"Yach! Lee Ji-eun!..." ucap Wooyoung setengah berteriak, apakah wooyoung berbicara sendiri? Ani, dia sedang berbicara dengan Ji Eun (IU) ditelepon. Meski baru berkenalan kemarin, tapi mereka cepat sekali akrab. Terbukti dari sekarang Ji Eun meminta Wooyoung mengenakan gaun. What the... semanis apapun wooyoung dia tetaplah namja yang tidak mungkin memakai sebuah gaun.

"Hehehe Mianhae Oppa, tapi kau memang lucu... Apalagi jika kau memakai gaun" ucap suara Ji Eun yang kini disertai tawa.

"IU, kau tega eoh? Masa Oppa mu ini disuruh mengenakan gaun kegala premier film mu itu" ucap Wooyoung merajuk.

"Oppa... Oppa harus mau, ayolah... sebagai kado ulang tahunku" ucap Ji eun tak kalah merajuk

"Ulang tahun mu kan masih lama baby~" ucap Wooyoung, tak sadar jika dia menggunakan panggilan 'baby' untuk IU. ah terlihat mesra~

"Ya! Oppa, aku sudah besar, kenapa memanggilku baby?"

"eh? hehehe mian. ne, ne Oppa tidak akan memanggil my yeodong..."

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" ucap sesosok roh tiba-tiba yang tidak lain adalah Nichkhun

"Kh-Khunnie hyung..." Wooyoung sedikit terkejut, sejak kapan Nichkhun disitu?

"Kenapa? kaget melihatku?" Tanya Nichkhun datar

"Oppa? Oppa... kau tidak apa-apa? Oppa?" panggil Ji Eun disebrang sana

"a-ah.. Oppa tidak apa-apa, nanti Oppa akan menghubungimu lagi, sampai nanti baby~" ucap Wooyoung, dia segera memutuskan panggilan itu dan kembali menatap Nichkhun

"Siapa?" tanya Nichkhun dengan nada dingin

"Yang meneleponku? Ji Eun" ucap Wooyoung datar, tak sadar kalau Nichkhun sedang berbicara dengannya dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namanya, aku menanyakan siapa dirinya" ucap Nichkhun

"Ji Eun hanya teman modelku saja..." ucap Wooyoung datar

"Kau yakin?"

"tentu saja, dia memang teman sesama model, itu saja"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

"wae?" tanya Wooyoung, tentu saja berteman dengan siapapun itu terserah dirinya, bukankah begitu?

"aku tidak suka..."

"lalu kenapa kalau kau tidak suka?" ucap Wooyoung acuh

"Aish!..."

*zzzppp* Entah sejak kapan Nichkhun mengikuti kebiasaan Taecyeon yang hilang tiba-tiba, tapi yang jelas saat ini dia memang menghilang tiba-tiba meninggalkan Wooyoung yang sibuk memproses 'alasan Nichkhun'.

.

.

.

Junsu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, setelahnya ia memasuki kamar mandi. Bukan untuk mandi, melainkan hanya membasuh mukanya saja. Dia tak mempunyai jadwal pagi ini yang mengharuskan dirinya terburu-buru untuk menikmati paginya.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, membuat secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya pagi ini. Setelahnya dia lebih memilih menonton TV, tangannya tak sengaja menekan tombol Channel acara ibu-ibu... ya, Gossip.

Awalnya Junsu mengacuhkan acara itu dan lebih memilih menikmati kopinya, hingga sang pembawa acara menyebut-nyebut namanya.

*byuur* Junsu menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja masuk kemulutnya, merasa sangat panas. Bukan kopi itu yang panas, tapi berita mengenai dirinya yang panas.

"Astagaa, a-aku... ba-bagaimana bbisa..." Junsu tercengang sendiri mendengar Host itu mulai menyebut namanya 'Kim Junsu terlihat berbicara sendiri beberapa kali. Apakah dia sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa atau sedang mengalami tekanan dari pekerjaannya?'

Junsu mengepal tangannya dengan kuat, What the hell... dia dibilang gila? Sungguh kalau bisa, dia mungkin akan langsung berlari ketempat shooting acara Gossip itu dan mengacak-acak sang pembuat berita. belum lagi sebuah Video singkat yang menampakkan kalau dia sedang berbicara sendiri.

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak Junsu begitu acara gossip yang menampilkan dirinya selesai.

*Tok...tokk..*

"Nugu?" tanya Junsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah

"Ini aku JR..."

"JR? Ah ne, tunggu ..." Ucap Junsu, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hyung..." ucap JR begitu Junsu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wa-wae? kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Junsu begitu dia melihat JR tak menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya seperti biasa.

"Kau lupa hyung? Ini hari minggu..."

"ah benarkah? aku lupa" ucap Junsu, dia tertawa kikuk. kenapa sampai lupa? aneh. Tapi yang lebih aneh, entah kenapa Junsu dengan cepat menerima JR yang notabennya ini fansnya untuk berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan membiarkan JR menanyakan hal-hal privasi tentang dirinya.

"Hyung, K-kau... kau..."

"apa?..." tanya Junsu

"Kau, kau sudah mendengar berita tentangmu?" tanya JR hati-hati dia takut menyinggung perasaan sang idola.

"ah, masuklah dulu... aku jelaskan didalam saja" ucap Junsu yang kemudian menarik lengan JR untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

"duduklah" ucap Junsu, JR hanya mengikuti dia duduk disofa itu menunggu penjelasan Junsu akan gossip itu. Bukan karena JR ingin Mengganggu privasi Junsu hanya saja mencari kebenaran benarkah yang dia lihat di acara gossip dan rumour yang beredar itu benar adanya. Bukan juga karena JR ini namja kurang kerjaan yang pekerjaannya hanya menonton gossip bukan, tapi dia adalah sosok fans yang mengetahui berita update soal idolanya *ngeles*

"Hyung, benarkah itu?" tanya JR penasaran, Junsu tampak berfikir untuk mencari jawaban

"Ehm. Mi-mianhae Hyung... bu-bukan maksudku mengganggu urusan pribadi mu" ucap JR begitu melihat raut wajah sendu di wajah Junsu

"Aniya, kau tidak mengganggu. aku memang membutuhkan teman untuk membagi cerita ku" ucap Junsu, dia memutuskan untuk membagi cerita ini pada JR, lagipula JR terlihat seperti namja yang baik.

"sebenarnya aku tidak berbicara sendiri, aku berbicara dengan seorang... Malaikat maut" ucap Junsu

"Mwo?!" JR seperti terkena sengatan listrik, Malaikat maut? membuatnya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"ya, kau ingat waktu aku bilang dia orang yang special? Malaikat maut itu..." Junsu menghela nafas, mempertimbangkan apakah JR takkan terkejut mendengarnya?

"katakan saja, aku janji takkan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun" ucap JR

"aku takkan takut kau memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain, yang aku takut kalau kau takkan mempercayaiku dan menganggapku gila seperti rumor diluar sana" ucap Junsu

"ketika aku datang kesini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu Hyung. aku tau ini memang aneh, tapi aku menganggap kau itu seperti pengganti Hyung kandungku sendiri..." ucap JR yakin, tapi memang benar dia merasa begitu.

"Gomawo.."

"sekarang siapa malaikat maut itu?..." tanya JR penasaran

"ah lebih baik aku ceritakan dari awal saja.. Aku mempunyai kemampuan Sixth sense, makanya aku dapat melihat roh atau semacamnya.. Aku tak tau, tapi aku sangat mudah percaya padanya. sama seperti begitu mudah aku mempercayaimu" ucap Junsu yang kemudian terkekeh menyadari betapa bodohnya dia karena sangat mudah mempercayai seseorang.

"kalau diceritakan dari awal bisa-bisa aku ketiduran, langsung intinya saja Hyung" ucap JR mendesak

"hhh... dasar tidak sabarran", "Malaikat maut ini adalah seorang Roh koma, dia adalah..."

"Namjachingumu? benarkah begitu?" tanya JR, dia memotong perkataan Junsu. yah setidaknya dia sudah bisa menebak.

"Ya, dia namjachinguku" ucap Junsu lirih,

"kau berpacaran dengan seorang malaikat maut? Maaf Hyung tapi ini saran dariku, kalian berbeda dunia... ah tapi, sudahlah lupakan saran konyol ku" ucap JR

"aku tau, aku tau kami berbeda dunia.. setidaknya saat ini, tapi dia berjanji akan kembali untukku, kembali untuk semua orang yang menantinya" ucap Junsu sendu

"Mi-mianhae Hyung... ah- aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah malaikatmu itu Hyung" ucap JR mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Dia tampan, wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu" ucap Junsu, sedikit mengingat wajah Taecyeon dan membandingkannya dengan JR

"Tu-tunggu, ka-kalian memang mirip!" ucap Junsu sekali lagi

"Mwo? dia mirip denganku?" tanya JR sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Heumm, dia mirip. jangan-jangan dia kakak mu" ucap Junsu mengada-ngada

"Mwoya?! aniya, kakak ku bukan seorang malaikat maut! dia sedang Koma!" ucap JR tak terima

"Ya! dia itu Roh yang sedang menjadi malaikat maut! dia bukan seutuhnya malaikat ma... eh? Koma?..." Ucap Junsu, dia berfikir kalau.. OMO Taecyeon juga sedang Koma!

"Tunggu, kau bilang kakak mu sedang koma?" tanya Junsu, JR hanya mengangguk membenarkan

"Siapa nama kakak mu?" tanya Junsu lagi

"Ok Ta..."

"Ok Taecyeon? benarkan?" ucap Junsu memotong omongan JR lebih cepat, dan lagi-lagi JR hanya mengangguk membenarnya

"Yah! kau berar..."

"ada apa menyebut-nyebut namaku?" Suara berat milik Taecyeon terdengar disitu, Taecyeon benar-benar muncul saat Junsu mengucap namanya. yah selalu muncul.

"Tae-Taecyeon..." Junsu menunjuk kearah samping JR, Taecyeon sedang duduk di sana, duduk disamping adiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taecyeon tenang, JR hanya melongo.. dengan sigap mendengarkan Junsu yang dimatanya sedang berbicara dengan Roh bernama Taec... 'Mwo? berbicara dengan kakak ku?' ucap batin JR.

"Yach Taecyeon-ah! kenapa tidak bilang kalau JR ini adikmu?" ucap Junsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk JR.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taecyeon acuh,

"kau harusnya mengatakan kalau JR ini adikmu.." ucap Junsu

"kau tidak bertanya..." ucap Taecyeon datar, Junsu baru membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya JR terlebih dahulu berbicara

"be-benarkah Taecyeon Hyung disini?" tanya JR dengan suara parau, yah dia hampir menangis. menangis takut? menangis bahagia? atau menangis... entahlah. yang jelas dia hampir menangis.

"Ne, dia disini. duduk disamping mu" ucap Junsu, JR segera menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Meski terlihat kosong di matanya, dia tetap melihat kearah sampingnya.

"a-aku... Mianhae Hyung..." ucap JR akhirnya, dia mulai menangis seperti anak kecil yang merindukan balon. Baginya Taecyeon adalah kakak yang baik, Taecyeon menggantikan sosok Appa baginya, Taecyeon bahkan terlalu menyayangi dan memanjakannya.

"Mianhae Hyung..." ucap JR sekali lagi, Taecyeon terpaku melihatnya. Adiknya menangis, tidak!.. Taecyeon sudah berjanji untuk membuat JR selalu tersenyum, dan kini JR menangis karenanya.

"Minjunnie, boleh aku pinjam kertas dan pulpen? percuma kalau aku berbicara dengannya. dia takkan bisa mendengarku" ucap Taecyeon, Junsu menangguk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kembali membawa pulpen beserta kertas dan memberikannya pada Taecyeon.

Taecyeon menulis sesuatu diatas kertas itu, 'Mianhae untuk apa?'

"Junnie, tolong katakan pada JR untuk melihat kearah kertas ini" perintah Taecyeon, Junsu segera mengangguk

"JR... tolong lihat kearah kertas itu. Taecyeon menulis sesuatu untukmu" ucap Junsu, JR masih dalam keadaan menangis segera melihat kearah kertas itu dan membacanya.

"tentu saja untuk kesalahanku Hyung, Mianhae..." ucap JR dengan keadaan menangis. Taecyeon kembali menggerakkan tangannya, menulis sesuatu lagi

'kau tidak mempunyai salah padaku, berhentilah menangis.'

"aniya, aku yang bersalah seandainya aku tidak terlalu bersikap seperti anak kecil... k-kau tidak akan seperti ini hyung..." ucap JR

'tidak! aku mohon, berhentilah menangis.. ini bukan salahmu'

"mianhae... maafkan aku hyung"

'baik, aku akan memaafkanmu. tapi berhentilah menangis, kau tega melihatku membiarkanmu menangis? kau mau aku mati lebih cepat hah?!' tulis Taecyeon pada kertas itu

"yack! kau mengancamku hyung!" ucap JR sambil menghapus air matanya, Junsu tersenyum melihat keduanya. Kemudian tertawa sendiri melihatnya, entah kenapa JR juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Taecyeon tiba-tiba

"eh? wae?" tanya Junsu, dia segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bingung kearah Taecyeon.

"aku masih ada tugas Chagi.." ucap Taecyeon

'Aku harus pergi, nanti aku kembali lagi. awas kalau kau sampai menangis lagi' tulis Taecyeon di atas kertas itu.

Chup~ Taecyeon mengecup kening Junsu, membuat sang pemilik kening terdiam. Setelahnya Taecyeon pergi begitu saja..

"sudah pergi?" tanya JR

"Su-sudah..." ucap Junsu terbata, Ciuman tiba-tiba dari Taecyeon selalu membuatnya seperti tersetrum.

"Yobseyo..." JR mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya

"..."

"ah-iya aku lupa, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku"

"..."

"Yach! kalau kau sampai berani meninggalkanku akan aku adukan pada Hyungku!" ucap JR mengancam

"..."

"ne, bagus. awas kalau kau berani meninggalkanku JB.. Tunggu aku pokoknya!"

*cklikk* JR menutup ponselnya, terkekeh pelan membayangkan temannya yang pasti tengah menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Hyung, aku ada janji.. aku pergi dulu. ah iya, jangan di pikirkan soal gossip yang beredar. ACUHKAN! OK?"

"aku akan mengacuhkannya. Hati-hati..." ucap Junsu, JR langsung berlari keluar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman bermain

"Oppa, kau akan memakai gaun ke gala premier film ku kan?" tanya seorang Yeoja berwajah imut pada laki-laki disebelahnya

"Yah... kau serius mau mempermalukan Oppa?" tanya laki-laki yang berwajah tak kalah imutnya itu, bila dilihat sekilas mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran. 2 berdua disebuah taman, menghabiskan Ice Cream digenggaman masing-masing. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti sebuah kencan?..

Mereka adalah Milky Couple, yah setidaknya begitu.. sama-sama berwajah Imut, menggemaskan. Bukankah terlihat cocok? :

"ani, Oppa pasti sangat manis kalau memakai gaun..." ucap gadis yang dipanggil IU itu,

"Mwoya?... kau yang lebih manis kalau menggunakan gaun!" jawab Wooyoung

"aku mohon Oppa, datanglah ke gala premier film ku menggunakan gaun" ucap IU, dia menatap Wooyoung dengan puppy eyes nya. ah seandainya Wooyoung tidak mengenal Nichkhun mungkin sekarang dia dan IU sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. tapi tolong diingat saat ini dia masih mempunyai Nichkhun, dan tolong dicatat DIRINYA MENCINTAI NICHKHUN, DAN DIA MILIK NICHKHUN.

"ah- kau menunjukkan puppy eyes mu. mana bisa Oppa menolakmu..." ucap Wooyoung pasrah, kemudian mencubit pipi IU dengan gemas. Setelahnya tertawa puas, begitupun IU dia ikut tertawa. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sesosok Roh telah mengamati mereka sejak daritadi, mengamati kebersamaan mereka berdua dengan hati terbakar.

"Haruskah aku melepasmu untuk adikku sendiri?" ucap sosok roh itu dengan nada sendu, yang kemudian segera menghilang

.

.

.

"Huhhh, kenapa masih ramai? Kita kan jadi tidak bisa berfhoto disana" ucap Junho kesal, pasalnya semenjak dia datang. Chansung membawanya untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, di karenakan padang ilalang itu tengah ramai dikunjungi orang.

"Kau harus sabar Junho-yah" ucap Chansung

"sampai kapan?"

"sampai sepi~" ucap Chansung tenang

"Mwo? Yack! kau gila? aku tidak mau menunggu sampai sepi!" ucap Junho

"huh... yasudah pulang saja, lain kali aku akan membawamu kemari dan berjanji untuk mengambil fhotomu menggunakan tanganku sendiri" ucap Chansung yakin

"Benarkah?"

"aku berjanji... apa harus ku ulangi?" tanya Chansung

"aniya, aku percaya padamu... Awas sampai kau lupakan janjimu.." ucap Junho mengancam, kemudian tersenyum manis. Chansung menggenggam lagi tangan Junho dan setelahnya menghilang bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Haraboji..." ucap sesosok roh dengan nada sendu,

"panggil aku Appa, aku belum terlalu tua!" ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Haraboji itu

"Ne, Appa Jinyoung... aku mohon, biarkan aku masuk kedalam gerbangmu" ucap roh itu

"Mwo?! KAU GILA NICHKHUN?!" ucap Jinyoung

"tidak, aku waras. jadi, tolong biarkan aku masuk" ucap sosok roh yang ternyata Nichkhun itu

"wae?"

"aku akan membiarkan dia bahagia, bersama adikku... aku belum bisa memberi jawabban itu, aku tak ingin memberinya harapan terlalu jauh" ucap Nichkhun lirih

"kau yakin dia bahagia?" tanya Jinyoung dengan nada tak yakin, dia cukup mengenal Nichkhun beserta sifatnya. Dan Jinyoung yakin Nichkhun bukanlah orang yang rela melepas sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

"aku melihatnya sendiri!" ucap Nichkhun

"kau melihat dari sudut pandang mu! harusnya kau bertanya padanya!" ucap Jinyoung

"ta-tap..."

"sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu matang-matang, sudah sana pergi! lihat kan barisannya semakin panjang!" ucap Jinyoung kesal, kembali pada habitat lamanya yang terlalu mementingkan barisan roh di hadapannya.

"huh selalu begitu..." ucap Nichkhun menggerutu, setelah segera menghilang.

.

.

.

*zzzpp*

Junho dan Chansung kini sudah berada dalam kamar Junho *tolongjanganmikiryangmacam-macam*

"Huuuhh... Aku bosan" ucap Junho sambil cemberut, Junho melangkahkan kakinya keatas tempat tidur.

"apa setelah kau sadar dari koma mu kau akan melupakan ku?" tanya Junho tiba-tiba

"melupakanmu? Ani, tentu saja aku akan tetap mengingatmu, dan saat kau tersenyum padaku pun aku akan mengingatnya.." ucap Chansung dengan nada yakin, meski sebenarnya di dalam hati dia tak yakin apakah dia akan tetap mengingat Junho atau tidak.

"kau berjanji?" ucap Junho tak yakin

"euhm... Nuneo aku pergi dulu, tugasku belum selesai. Annyeong" ucap Chansung, dia meninggalkan Junho yang masih nyaman berada di atas kasurnya.

"benarkah itu? aku tak yakin..." ucap Junho lirih setelah Chansung pergi.

.

.

.

*zzpp* Chansung muncul di perpustakaan rahasia tempat Taecyeon menghabiskan waktunya, Chansung tidak berbohong pada Junho. Chansung memang akan menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi daftar tugasnya ada di tangan Taecyeon sehingga Chansung harus menemuinya dulu. Chansung mengelilingi perpustakaan itu, melirik-lirik tiap sudut untuk mencari Taecyeon yang dia yakini berada di sini.

"Hyung!..." panggil Chansung pada sesosok malaikat bertubuh besar yang akhirnya dia temukan. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab.

"Hyung!" Chansung memanggil Taecyeon lagi, Chansung mengerti kalau Taecyeon tak ingin waktu membacanya habis tapi bisakah setidaknya menjawab panggilannya dan menengok sekilas.

"wae?"

"mana daftarnya?" ucap Chansung meminta sebuah daftar, apalgi kalau bukan daftar kematian.

"sudah selesai" ucap Taecyeon datar

"mwo? sudah selesai? tapi aku belum..."

"kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan Junho, kalau aku menunggumu menyelesaikan daftar itu... bisa-bisa jadwal ku untuk sadar diperlambat" ucap Taecyeon

"Kau sudah akan kembali? kapan? lalu Minjun Hyung?" tanya Chansung memberondong. Taecyeon menutup bukunya, mood membacanya sudah hilang.

"aku akan kembali, bila di itung dari sekarang itu berarti... 5 hari lagi. Minjun? memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"mwo? 5 hari lagi? itu berarti aku... 8 hari lagi... Minjun Hyung... apakah kau takkan melupakannya kalau kau sadar nanti?" tanya Chansung

"itu... aku pernah bertanya itu pada Haraboji Jinyoung. Dia bilang itu tergantung dirimu sendiri" ucap Taecyeon

"begitukah? kalau begitu aku tidak harus melupakan Junho? bagus!" ucap Chansung bersorak

"ck, sana pergi! mengganggu saja!" ucap Taecyeon, mendapat usiran halus (?) dari Taecyeon Chansung segera menghilang. namun tak berapa lama kemudian...

*zzzpp*

*yack! kenapa ka..." Taecyeon baru saja ingin mengutuk-ngutuk Chansung, namun apa... yang dihadapannya bukan Chansung.

"Ni-Nichkhun..." ucap Taecyeon tersedat, Nichkhun datang padanya dengan wajah yang... kusut, muram, sendu, aissh wajah galau terpampang jelas di sana.

"menurutmu haruskah aku melepasnya untuk adikku?" tanya Nichkhun tanpa basa-basi

"apa maksudmu?"

"haruskah aku melepas Wooyoung untuk Ji Eun?" tanya Nichkhun

"Wooyoung mengenal Ji Eun?" Taecyeon mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda bingung, bukan bingung karena memikirkan siapa Ji Eun, kalau Ji Eun tentu saja dia tau. Nichkhun sering menceritakan Ji Eun sang adik pada Taecyeon.

"kau hanya tinggal jawab, apakah menurutmu aku harus menyerah? lalu membiarkan Wooyoung bahagia bersama Ji Eun?" tanya Nichkhun

"kenapa kau harus menyerah? kau pikir Wooyoung tak bahagia bersama mu?" tanya Taecyeon

"aku tak bisa memberinya harapan terus-menerus!" ucap Nichkhun

"tapi bukan berarti kau menyerah!"

"tapi sampai kapan?" ucap Nichkhun frustasi, Nichkhun yang biasanya tenang, damai, memang berbeda bila bersama Taecyeon. Sahabat sesama rohnya ini memang mengerti dirinya.

"Sampai kau menjawab jawaban Impossible itu!"

"tapi aku tidak tau jawabannya!"

"kalau begitu cari! tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" Ucap Taecyeon kesal, "aku tau kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerahkan sesuatu milik mu pada orang lain. Berusahalah" ucap Taecyeon lagi. Nichkhun menghela nafas, dirinya juga menyadari kalau dia bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. dia tak akan mau memberikan miliknya -Wooyoung- pada orang lain.

"carilah jawaban itu, kalau perlu tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri.. aku pergi dulu" ucap Taecyeon, menepuk pelan bahu Nichkhun dan hilang meninggalkan Nichkhun yang memikirkan jawaban Impossible itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tau gosipnya? Penyanyi terkenal itu... Kim Junsu, dia sepertinya gila"

"ah, apakah benar?"

"Iya, bahkan aku sudah melihat videonya sendiri kemarin. Dia berbicara dan tertawa sendiri"

"Benarkah? kalau begitu, karirnya pasti terancam..."

"Iya, cepat atau lambat pasti karirnya akan terancam."

"Kasihan sekali dia..."

begitulah percakapan 2 orang artis Yeoja yang sedang bergosip ria dibassement, membicarakan salah satu teman artisnya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sosok yang mereka bicarakan sedang berdiri dengan jarak 5 meter dari mereka sayang mereka tak menyadarinya. Mereka masih terus menerus membicaraakan gosip lainnya, Tubuh Junsu memang sedikit terhalang tembok, tapi dia sudah jelas mendengar semuanya, mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang mereka ucapkan.

Tadinya Junsu takkan kesini, tapi fhotographer kemarin memintanya datang untuk berfhoto ulang. Tapi lihatlah, baru datang dia sudah mendapat kejutan. mendengar karirnya terancam bukankah berita yang sangat hebat membuat sesak..

"begitukah? Karirku terancam?" ucap Junsu miris

"Junnie!..." ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Ta-Taecyeon..." Junsu terpaku menatap tubuh namja di hadapannya, tiba-tiba pembicaraan 2 yeoja tadi terlintas di kepalanya

**'karirnya akan terancam'**

Karir yang sudah lama Junsu bangun dengan susah payah, akan hancur dengan begitu mudahnya hanya karena dia dianggap gila? OH NO!

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba, menghentikan gerakan Taecyeon yang sebentar lagi akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dekat kearah Junsu.

"Wae?"

"Kau!... Pergi dari hidupku! Tidak seharusnya kita menjalin sebuah hubungan! Kita berbeda! Pergi! Tinggalkan aku!" ucap Junsu, entah kenapa dengan begitu teganya dia mengucap semua itu dengan mudahnya.

"ta-tapi..."

"Pergi!" ucap Junsu berteriak, mengundang tanya kedua yeoja yang tadi bergosip ria tentang dirinya.

"Junsu-ssi, waeyo? Kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu yeoja itu mendekati Junsu.

"Ja-jangan-jangan dia benar-benar gila..." ucap Yeoja satunya dengan sedikit berbisik

"Pergi!" teriak Junsu, sebenarnya dia mengusir Taecyeon tapi karena dua yeoja itu tidak bisa melihat Taecyeon otomatis mereka merasa kalau Junsu mengusir mereka sehingga mereka lari terbirit-birit dengan ketakutan.

"Ju-junnie..." ucap Taecyeon sedikit kecewa, tapi Taecyeon mencoba mengerti mungkin Junsu sedang ada masalah sehingga membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Tak sadarkah kau Taecyeon masalah Junsu adalah dirimu.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian Taecyeon terus mencoba mendekati Junsu, mengajaknya berbicara meski tak ada tanggapan . Seperti hari ini, Taecyeon terus mengejar-ngejar Junsu kemanapun dia pergi. Yah kecuali ke Toilet karena itu... ehmPrivasi

Semakin lama, Junsu semakin jengah.. Dia berfikir dia tak bisa begini terus, tapi... malaikat satu ini terus memaksanya. Lagipula gossip mengenai dirinya belum mereda.

"Aku sudah bilang kau harus pergi!" ucap Junsu

"Beri aku alasan!"

"..."

"Junnie, bicaralah..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya, menguatkan dirinya kalau ini yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk Taecyeon tentunya. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Taecyeon berbeda. Taecyeon tak kasat mata, dan tolong dicatat! itu membuat orang-orang berspekulasi bahwa dia gila! karena orang-orang melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi?" ucap Junsu dingin

"Tapi..." Taecyeon tercekat, jadi benar Junsu memintanya untuk benar-benar pergi? tapi kenapa?

"setidaknya beri aku alasan" ucap Taecyeon dengan nada lirih

"Tolong... tolong pergi dari hidupku! Aku tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ini semua baik-baik saja! aku mohon, aku tak mau membuatmu sakit lebih jauh dari ini! Aku tak sanggup bersikap seperti ini terus kepadamu!" ucap Junsu, dia menarik nafas berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"A-aku, aku tak bisa bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengenalmu. aku tak bisa terus berusaha me-yakinkan diriku bahwa aku sanggup untuk tak akan menatapmu, dan tak lagi tersenyum untukmu. Aku lelah, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? dan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihatku? bisakah kau lupakan aku?" ucap Junsu dengan suara parau

"Begitukah? kau memang benar-benar tak ingin melihatku? Kau benar-benar ingin aku melupakanmu? Baiklah... Terimakasih untuk segalanya Kim Junsu, sampai berjumpa lagi. ah tidak maksudku selamat menempuh jalan hidup yang baru tanpa ada kata 'kita'..." Beberapa detik kemudian Taecyeon menyerah, meninggalkan Junsu dengan begitu mudahnya. Tubuh Junsu merosot, kali ini tangisnya benar-benar pecah.

.

.

.

.

"Junho, kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak?" tanya wooyoung pagi ini pada Junho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"aneh? apa?"

"Junsu Hyung, aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini" ucap Wooyoung

"Mungkin dia sibuk" ucap Junho acuh'

"yah! dia kakak sepupu mu Junho! setidaknya perdulilah sedikit!"

"ah ne, nanti kita kerumah Junsu Hyung.."

"sekarang!" ucap Wooyoung

"mwo?..."

"aku mau sekarang!..." ucap Wooyoung lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aish! arra! kita kesana sekarang..." ucap Junho, dia mengambil kunci mobil diatas mejanya. Tapi baru mau berjalan keluar

*zzzppp*

"Chansung..." ucap Wooyoung terkejut

"Chansung?" Junho mengeryitkan dahinya, ah susah juga kalau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Wooyoung, kau lihat Taecyeon Hyung dan Nichkhun hyung? akhir-akhir ini aku mencari mereka tapi... tidak ketemu" ucap Chansung

"Mwo? aku juga baru sadar kalau Khunnie hyung sudah beberapa hari ini tidak kesini. Taecyeon hyung? paling dia bersama Junsu hyung" ucap Wooyoung. Berbicara Nichkhun, Wooyoung bahkan baru ingat kalau Nichkhun tak ke apartementnya beberapa hari ini. ah ini pasti karena dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ji Eun sehingga tidak sadar.

"Junsu hyung? ah mungkin, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~ annyeong" ucap Chansung yang kemudian langsung pergi tanpa menyapa Junho.

'Huh... menganggap ku tidak ada?' ucap batin Junho, dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"aish, tidak usah cemburu..." ucap Wooyoung menggoda

"ya! siapa yang cemburu!" ucap Junho kesal, dia langsung berjalan lebih dulu di depan Wooyoung. sementara Wooyoung justru terkekeh

"jadi tidak ke rumah Junsu hyung? kalau tidak aku tinggal!" ucap Junho sedikit berteriak,

"a-ah Tunggu Junho!..." Wooyoung berlari mengejar Junho yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

**TWO PI CONTINUE~ kekek~ TO BE CONTINUE~**

**Mian kalo ada typo's**

**Mian baru UPDATE, harusnya kemarin... tapi karena kemarin malah nyari info tentang MEGA COMEBACKnya 2PM jadi baru sekarang di Update.**

**ah iya, ada yang bisa nebak kah jawaban 'impossible' nya apa? **

**Mian kalau tidak menyenangkan. Ini juga karena faktor bingung, dan bingung juga sekiranya mau dibuat Happy End atau Sad End? atau Sad End dilandasi Happy end? *loh._.**

**Tolong review~ Please *puppy eyes***

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11 : Mianhae

**~I CAN'T FORGET YOU~**

**Note:** maaf update nya yang kelewat lama.  
plot, dan semacamnya sudah ada, tapi ketika dirangkai menjadi kalimat, Dommie kurang puas, jadi dihapus lagi - diketik lagi - dihapus lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Maklum manusia tak pernah ada puasnya-" kalo nungguin puas, ini chap juga gak di update akhirnya-_- dan menurut Dommie, sepertinya chap ini juga chap terberat T_T

tapi hari ini Dommie udah menyelesaikan Chap ini. Silahkan dibaca^^

**"jadi tidak ke rumah Junsu hyung? kalau tidak aku tinggal!" ucap Junho sedikit berteriak,**

**"a-ah Tunggu Junho!..." Wooyoung berlari mengejar Junho yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.**

Chap 10.

* * *

"Haruskah aku pergi? Melupakannya? Kenapa aku bodoh?" rutuk Taecyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

'Babbo! Kau bodoh Taecyeon' ucap Taecyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akankah kau menyesal pada keputusanmu? Apakah karena karirmu? Hanya karena karirmu?" tanyanya lagi pada kehampaan.

"Aku memang harus melupakanmu, lagipula bukankah nantinya saat aku koma aku tidak akan mengingat apa-apa?.. Itu bagus kan? Bukankah bagus, aku jadi tidak usah susah-susah melupakanmu" Taecyeon berucap pada dirinya sendiri, isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Memang terkadang kepedihan itu harus dikeluarkan.

*Pranggggg*

Taecyeon melemparkan Vas yang menghiasi meja itu kelantai membuatnya pecah menjadi berkeping-keping,

"Kaau... Begitukah? Kenapa kau bodoh!" rutuknya lagi entah pada siapa, "kau bodoh... Hiks.. Kau bodoh Kim Junsu.." Jelas sudah rutukan itu ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

.=.

**TaecKay**

.=.

Sementara di rumah Junsu, diapun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa aku begitu egois? Kenapa?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat menyesal.

"Aku mohon jangan lupakan aku hikss.. Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae." Ucap Junsu, ntuk hari ini saja rasanya dia ingin hilang ingatan, biar tak terlalu sakit rasanya. Kau sendiri Junsu yang meminta dia pergi meninggalkanmu, lalu kenapa? Kau menyesal? Manusia memang memiliki keegoisan, bukan begitu? Entahlah.

Junsu mendekap lututnya, menangis lebih kencang. Masa bodoh akan janjinya pada Taecyeon yang takkan menangis lagi, masa bodoh akan semuanya. Yang jelas sekarang dia merasa sakit

"Haruskah aku mati? Aku tak bisa, tak bisa begini..." Ucap Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae hiks... Jeongmal mianhae..." Junsu memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sebuah pisau, menggores secara perlahan urat nadinya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang tiada apa-apanya dibanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya sekarang.

Biarlah orang mengganggapnya gila atau bodoh karena mau menghabisi nyawanya sendiri hanya karena cinta. Yang jelas sekarang darah mulai mengalir di pergelangan tangannya, Junsu menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan rasa sakit menghinggapinya.

..

..

Wooyoung dan Junho baru saja memasuki rumah Junsu. Tapi ada yang aneh, wooyoung merasakan sebuah keganjilan..

Sebuah perasaan aneh, perasaan kalut, entah kenapa. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Wooyoung tak mendapatkan bayangan sedikitpun.

Junho memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dirumah Junsu, Wooyoung segera bergegas. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Junsu secara brutal.

"Hyung!.." Wooyoung berteriak, menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Junsu secara brutal.

"Hyung!" kali ini Wooyoung berteriak lebih kencang.

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali! Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak tidak jelas." Ucap Junho sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ck! Kau yang berisik!" ucap Wooyoung sinis, kembali menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ayo kita dobrak saja!" Ucap Junho dengan santainya

"Yack! Kau gila?.."

"Kau yang gila! Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Junsu-hyung sampai tidak membukakan pintu untuk kita" ucap Junho mulai bosan, Junho mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu dan siapa sangka kalau pintu itu tidak dikunci.

*ceklek..*

"Loh... tidak dikunci? Tumben sekali." Ucap wooyoung yang sudah menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menggedor.

"Ck, tau begini lebih baik langsung masuk dari tadi" Junho segera memasuki rumah itu, matanya menatap keadaan mengenaskan rumah itu. Kacau bak kapal pecah, pecahan piring dimana-mana.

"Yaampun.." Wooyoung terkejut, tumben sekali keadaan rumah hyungnya kacau balau. Junho dan Wooyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sang pemilik rumah

"Hyung!" Wooyoung dan Junho memekik begitu melihat keadaan Junsu yang tak kalah kacau dari keadaan rumahnya..

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau kenapa hyung?!.." Wooyoung berlari kearah tubuh Junsu yang terkulai lemas, mengguncang-guncangnya secara perlahan. Junho tercengang dengan penglihatannya sekarang, darah. Darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Junsu. Junho berlari kearah junsu.. Entah kekuatan dari mana tapi Junho mampu mengangkat tubuh Junsu dan membawanya.

"Hyung! Cepat bukakan pintunya!" Junho berteriak, Wooyoung buru-buru bangkit. Membukakan pintu untuk Junho.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" sesosok namja menghalangi Junho, menutupi jalan Junho yang tengah panik.

"Yack! Kau yang siapa, sana minggir!" ucap Junho kesal

"Junsu Hyung? Yack! Kalian siapa? Kalian apakan kakak iparku hah?!" JR, namja muda nan tampan itu menatap nyalang ke arah Junho, dia bahkan berucap dengan nada tinggi ketika melihat Junsu dengan darah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mwoya? Kau yang siapa! Sana minggir, tak lihat keadaan hyung ku?" ucap Wooyoung ikut kesal.

"Minggir!" Junho menerobos, menabrak JR dan segera berlari ke mobilnya.

"Hei anak kecil, lepaskan.." Wooyoung tertahan, menatap JR yang tengah memegang lengannya.

"Aku ikut!" ucap JR memaksa, Wooyoung mendesah pasrah mengizinkan JR untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Oke, sekarang cepat lepaskan!" ucap Wooyoung, JR langsung melepas genggamannya. Dan segera berlari ke mobil Junho, diikuti Wooyoung. JR segera duduk di kursi belakang bersama Junsu yang sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kenapa kau ikut, sana keluar!" ucap Junho begitu JR duduk di kursi belakang

"Aish! Berisik semuanya! Cepat jalan!" Wooyoung menatap kesal, dia bahkan hampir saja menangis kalau tidak ingat saat ini sedang kacau. Junho dan JR sama-sama membatu..

"Yack! Kenapa malah diam? Cepat jalan!" Ucap Wooyoung lagi, Junho segera menjalankan mobilnya. Menuju Rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

*zzppp*

Chansung, Sosok namja berwajah tampan itu muncul di apartement milik Wooyoung dan Junho.

"Apakah tidak ada orang? Kenapa sepi sekali.." Ucap Chansung, akhirnya Chansung berkeliling di dalam apartement yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Mengecek satu persatu ruangan, dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada wooyoung maupun Junho.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Chansung bingung, "bukankah mereka tadi di rumah? Dimana Wooyoung dan Junho? Hmm... Baiklah, aku rasa Wooyoung sedang bersama Nichkhun hyung." ucap Chansung tak jelas, kemudian kembali menghilang.

.

.

.

"Suster!" Wooyoung berteriak bak orang kesetanan.

"Suster!" kali ini JR yang berteriak, bahkan lebih kencang. Membuat para suster melirik kearah mereka. 'Hei ini rumah sakit! Tidak usah berteriak!' Yah mungkin seperti itu isi batin sang suster.

"Suster cepat tolong kami." Ucap Junho sambil membawa Junsu secara bridal style.

Sang pegawai rumah sakit a.k.a suster yang melihat sosok tubuh yang dibawa Junho langsung menanganinya dengan sigap, mereka dengan cepat membaca keadaan. Membawa Junsu ke ruang UGD diikuti WooHoJR yang berlari-lari.

"Silahkan tunggu diluar." Ucap salah satu suster, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menunggu diluar, tak ada perbincangan. Tapi terlihat aura-aura kalut diantara mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Kenapa Junsu hyung bisa begitu?" tanya JR akhirnya, dia tak sempat menanyakan ini ketika di perjalanan.

"Hei bocah! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, siapa kau?" ucap Junho bertanya balik.

"Aku? Junsu hyung itu calon kakak iparku!" ucap JR seyakin-yakinnya.

"MWOYA?!" Junho berteriak kaget,

"Bisakah kalian diam! Kalian berisik!" Ucap Wooyoung berteriak dengan suara parau, bulir air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Mi-mianhae." JR menunduk, takut. Sungguh baru kali ini dia merasakan dibentak. Biasanya dia selalu dimanjakan, tak ada yang berani membentak dirinya. Bahkan Ummanya tak berani, karena Hyungnya -taecyeon- akan berkoar-koar bila dirinya dibentak.

"Ya-ya... Ya... Kenapa kau ikut menangis?" Ucap Junho, "hahh... Siapa saja tolong aku..." Ucap Junho merana karena tugasnya bertambah, dia harus menghentikan tangis Wooyoung dan JR-.-

.

.

.

"Nichkhun hyung.." Sapa Chansung pada seorang namja berwajah bak malaikat.

"Wae?" tanya namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Kau tau dimana Wooyoung?" tanya Chansung to the point,

"Kenapa menanyakannya?" ucap Nichkhun dengan nada yang jelas-jelas cemburu.

"Aku? Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan." Ucap Chansung menggoda, sudah dapat tercium aura cemburu Nichkhun yang begitu menguar hebat.

"Yach! Apa maksudmu eoh? Kau mau mati?!" ucap Nichkhun kesal,

"Hahah.. Ani, aku bercanda. Sudah katakan saja, kau tau dimana Wooyoung berada?" ucap Chansung

"Aku tidak tau! Paling sedang bersama pacar barunya!" ucap Nichkhun makin kesal.

"Eh? Pacar baru? Nuguya?" Chansung menatap bingung kearah Nichkhun yang terlihat sendu.

"..." Nichkhun tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam.

"Hah, yasudah kalau tidak dijawab. Jadi, kemana Wooyoung? Di apartement tidak ada, Junho juga tidak ada. Apa jangan-jangan mereka..." Chansung sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik Nichkhun untuk melihat ekspresinya. Terlihat Nichkhun yang menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Chansung.

"Eoh tunggu, Wooyoung yah? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sedang berpacaran dengan pacar barunya? Aigo.. Pasti mesra sekali, berangkulan, dan... ..."

"Yack! Diam kau Chan! Aku akan mencarinya!" Ucap Nichkhun kesal, semakin kesal ketika Chansung tertawa geli melihatnya.

*zzzpp* tanpa komando, Nichkhun menghilang begitu saja.

"Ck, mudah sekali membuatnya cemburu.. Baru dipanas-panassi, sudah keluar urat" ucap Chansung, yang kemudian ikut menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

*zzpp*

sosok Nichkhun muncul di depan sebuah rumah sakit, rumah sakit dimana sang belahan jiwa berada. Tak usah tanyakan alasannya, yang jelas bagi Nichkhun mengetahui dimana wooyoung berada adalah hal mudah.

"kenapa dia disini?" tanya Nichkhun pada dirinya sendiri, menatap ke gedung rumah sakit itu. "i-ini..." mulutnya ternganga, bukankah ini rumah sakit dimana dirinya terbaring koma?

Nichkhun memasuki rumah sakit itu, ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Wooyoung.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya Nichkhun pada wooyoung begitu dia menemukan wooyoung di depan sebuah ruang operasi.

"Khu-Khunnie Hyung.." Wooyoung menoleh pada Nichkhun

"sedang apa kau disi..."

"JR!" Nichkhun membelalakkan matanya, baru saja mau mengulang pertanyaannya. tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? JR, adik dari Taecyeon. Yeah, adik dari sang malaikat yang kutu buku itu.

"Ni-Nichkhun hyung.." Wooyoung menatap Nichkhun dengan pandangan bingung, tapi yang ditatap justru menatap kearah lain.

"Khunnie Hyung... hiks.. hyung" Ucap wooyoung yang langsung menubrukkan (?) dirinya kearah Nichkhun karena Nichkhun tak menjawab panggilannya.

"M-Mwo?.." JR membulatkan matanya ketika wooyoung setengah berlari, kemudian seperti memeluk seseorang. tapi hampa, di mata JR tak ada siapa pun yang dipeluk oleh wooyoung.

"dia sedang memeluk seseorang, tidak usah memandang aneh begitu" ucap Junho yang seakan mengerti tatapan JR. meskipun dirinya juga merasa aneh melihatnya. beruntung tempat itu sepi sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang akan terkejut melihat wooyoung.

"Ta-tapi.. ti-tidak ada siapa-siapa" ucap JR bingung

"Itu yang kau lihat, beda dengan yang wooyoung lihat" ucap Junho datar

"apakah dia memeluk seorang malaikat?" tanya JR

"mwo? bu-bukan.." ucap Junho.

"lalu?... dimana hyung-ku?" tanya JR lagi. Junho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan JR. Nichkhun melepas pelukan Wooyoung, menatap kedalam kedua mata jernih itu.

"apa yang terjadi? lalu mengapa ada JR disini?" tanya Nichkhun sambil menunjuk JR

"ka-kau mengenalnya Hyung?"

"dia adik dari Taecyeon, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"MWO?! A-adik dari Taecyeon-hyung?" ucap wooyoung, JR memandang wooyoung karena mendengar nama Hyungnya dibawa-bawa.

"ada apa?" tanya JR

"ka-kau adik dari Taecyeon hyung?" Wooyoung menunjuk JR, Junho ikut menatap JR. meminta penjelasan.

"bu-bukankah aku su-sudah mengatakannya tadi? bahwa Junsu Hyung itu kakak iparku, bukankah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan ka. . ." ucap JR

*Bugh*

Junho mendorong JR hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. JR hanya meringis menahan sakit, tak ada niatan membalas.

"Junho!" wooyoung menarik Junho, berusaha menghentikan tingkahnya yang sebentar lagi akan berlebihan.

"katakan dimana Hyungmu itu? aku yakin Junsu Hyung begini karena dia! katakan! katakan dimana dia!" ucap Junho dengan emosi.

"apa kau bodoh hah!? dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat Nichkhun, lalu kau bertanya dimana Taecyeon. apa otakmu sudah tidak waras?" ucap Wooyoung kesal. Junho terdiam, dirinya tak sempat memikirkan itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa membawa-bawa nama Junsu?" tanya Nichkhun tak mengerti

"Junsu-hyung.." Wooyoung terdiam, berusaha menormalkan suaranya

"Dia memotong urat nadinya! mencoba bunuh diri! beruntung uratnya tidak putus!" potong Junho kesal. Nichkhun terperanjat, begitupun JR, karena dirinya juga belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tau? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kakakmu itu!" ucap Junho lagi menunjuk JR

"aku lebih baik menemui Taecyeon.." ucap Nichkhun

"pergi sana!.. cari malaikat bodoh itu!" ucap Junho ketus, JR yang mendengarnya seakan tak terima.. tangannya terkepal, menahan amarah.

"aku pergi dulu.." ucap Nichkhun yang kemudian menghilang.

"Hyungku bukan orang bodoh.." ucap JR lirih

"dia orang bodoh! kau dengar? dia B-O-D-O-H!" ucap Junho

"dia tidak bodoh!" JR berteriak sebelum akhirnya dia berlari, entah kemana yang penting dia tidak ingin mendengar Junho

"JR! tunggu!" Wooyoung berlari mengejar JR, meninggalkan Junho yang kesal sendiri.

.

.

.

"ARRGHH!.." Taecyeon berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, rasanya sakit. Seperti ada rongga besar tak terlihat, ada yang kurang, hilang, entah apa..

*pletak!*

"Heh pabbo.."

"Nic-Nichkhun..." Taecyeon menoleh pada sesosok mahkluk (?) yang baru saja mendaratkan sebuah rasa sakit di kepalanya. "apa maumu?" tanya Taecyeon pada Nichkhun

"Dasar bodoh.. " ucap Nichkhun datar

"a-apa maksudmu?" ucap Taecyeon tak terima

"apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Junsu?" tanya Nichkhun, Taecyeon melebarkan matanya. segera mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Taecyeon datar

"tak usah berpura-pura.."

"bisa kau pergi sekarang? aku ingin sendiri" ucap Taecyeon tanpa menatap Nichkhun

"Junsu memutus urat nadinya kau tau?" ucap Nichkhun, Taecyeon kembali melebarkan matanya. Terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia sadar. Dia tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Junsu. Untuk apa perduli?

Taecyeon menghela nafas, menormalkan sikapnya. mencoba tak perduli lagi. Sayangnya Nichkhun lebih tau, Taecyeon masih perduli pada Junsu.

"tapi tenang, uratnya tak putus. Dan, aku yakin itu karena kau" ucap Nichkhun

"aku tak ada hubungannya dengannya" ucap Taecyeon dingin

"**stubborn, **aku tau kau peduli padanya.." ucap Nichkhun, Taecyeon terdiam. Oke, dia memang perduli. Dia cemas, tapi Junsu yang memintanya pergi. Jadi Taecyeon bisa apa?

"temuilah dia.." ucap Nichkhun

"aku tak bisa" ucap Taecyeon datar

"sebentar saja, setidaknya sampai dia sedikit membaik" ucap Nichkhun

"pergilah.. kalau kau cuman ingin aku bertemu dengannya, maaf aku tidak bisa." ucap Taecyeon dingin

"berhentilah bersikap seperti itu"

"bersikap seperti apa? aku bersikap biasa saja"

"kau berpura-pura tidak perduli padanya"

"lalu aku harus apa?! dia yang memintaku menjauh darinya, dia bahkan mementingkan karirnya!" ucap Taecyeon kesal

"itu wajar!"

"wajar? oke, itu wajar! lalu dia menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, karena orang-orang menganggapnya gila! oke, itu juga aku bisa memahaminya. Tapi tak bisakah dia sedikit bersabar hingga aku kembali?!" ucap Taecyeon makin kesal. kali ini Nichkhun terdiam.

"kenapa diam? kau juga memikirkan Wooyoung yang menunggumu kembali? cih, urusi urusanmu sebelum kau mengurusi urusan orang lain!" ucap Taecyeon sarkastik. Nichkhun menghela nafas, yah Taecyeon benar, seharusnya dia mengurusi masalahnya dulu sebelum mengurusi masalah orang lain. Nichkhun berjalan ke arah taecyeon, ikut duduk bersama namja berbadan kekar itu.

"kita sama-sama menyedihkan bukan? haha.." Nichkhun tertawa miris, "sama-sama tidak berguna, bahkan aku sempat berpikir menyerahkan wooyoung pada adikku saja.." Nichkhun terdiam, begitupun Taecyeon. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam,

"setidaknya kau lebih baik" ucap Nichkhun lagi setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama

"tidak ada yang lebih baik di antara kita" Taecyeon membalas, "aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, dia yang memintaku pergi dan meninggalkannya."

"yeah, tapi setidaknya kau tidak harus menjawab teka-teki konyol seperti 'Sesuatu yang terus bersamamu, mengikuti dirimu, tergaris dalam dirimu, tapi hanya dirimu yang bisa menentukan bagaimana akhirnya sesuatu itu' aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"aku yakin kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu Khun, berusahalah" Taecyeon berdiri dari duduknya,

"dan sampaikan salam padanya. Aku mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaannya, aku akan melupakannya. Terima kasih, selamat tinggal Khun." ucap Taecyeon yang kemudian langsung berubah menjadi sebuah butiran debu.. seperti tertiup angin dan hilang. Nichkhun tercengang, tapi dia mengerti. waktu Taecyeon sudah selesai, dia sudah kembali ke raganya.

"lihat? bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang lebih baik di antara kita, kalau kau bahkan kembali lebih dulu dari aku. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih baik?" ucap Nichkhun miris yang kemudian segera menghilang.

.

.

.

*Ceklek*

"Uisa.. a-apakah kakak ku baik-baik saja?" ucap Junho begitu pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka

"tenanglah. Beruntung dia tidak menggores pergelangan tangannya terlalu dalam sehingga urat nadinya tidak putus dan kalian cepat membawanya kemari sehingga nyawanya tertolong.." ucap dokter itu, membuat Junho segera merasakan kelegaan.

"boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Junho

"silahkan, tapi setelah dia dipindahkan keruang rawat" ucap dokter itu

"ah baiklah, terima kasih.." ucap Junho, dokter itu tersenyum tipis. setelahnya langsung berlalu. "lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Junho terdiam, menunggu Junsu yang sedang dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang disana.

Junho segera duduk di kursi tunggu, menunggu Junsu dan menunggu seseorang. Entahlah, tapi Junho hanya berharap 'dia' datang dan menemaninya.

*zzzppp*

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu cukup membuat Junho terlonjak kaget, suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Junho tak segera menjawab, ia justru menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei, aku bertanya. kenapa kau diam?"

Junho mendongak, cukup yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari sesosok makhluk di hadapannya. Junho tersenyum tipis, "kau sedang apa disini?" Junho bertanya balik.

"mencarimu."

"untuk apa?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan selalu di samping mu?"

"terima kasih" Junho tersenyum makin lebar, disertai eyes smile yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat mains sekaligus tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"kau sedang apa disini? apa kau sakit lagi? katakan padaku, dimana yang sakit, disini? disini? atau disin...?" Chansung meraba bagian tubuh Junho, menunjuk bagian dadanya, kemudian kepala, kemudian...

"Chan, aku tak apa." Suara Junho menghentikan gerakan tangan Chansung yang sebentar lagi meraba wajah Junho.

"benarkah?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa lihat kan? aku baik-baik saja"

"lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Chansung menatap Junho dengan penasaran, yah meskipun Junho takkan bisa melihat tatapan Chansung.

Raut wajah Junho berubah sedih, ia menunjuk kamar di depannya, "menunggu Junsu hyung."

"a-ada apa dengan Junsu hyung?"

"aku menemukannya di dalam rumahnya, dengan keadaan kacau dan darah di pergelangan tangannya. Dia berusaha memutus urat nadinya, aku pikir dia akan bunuh diri." Ucap Junho, tak memperdulikan kalau suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

"apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Dokter sudah menanganinya, mereka bilang Junsu hyung tidak sampai memutus urat nadinya, hanya tergores saja." Junho berdiri, "aku mau masuk kedalam."

"aku ikut" Chansung mengekor Junho, memasuki kamar Junsu.

-ICFYOOY-

"Jr..." Wooyoung terus berlari, mengikuti langkah kaki Jr yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumah sakit. Jr tapi tak perduli dengan panggilan Wooyoung, dia justru menyetop sebuah taksi. Wooyoung segera berlari lebih cepat. Ikut masuk ke dalam taksi yang ditumpangi Jr.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" tanya Jr begitu melihat Wooyoung mengikutinya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"aku mau ikut" ucap Wooyoung tegas, tak ingin ada penolakan.

"Maaf tuan, kita mau kemana?" tanya supir taksi itu yang masih menunggu perintah jalan dari kedua penumpang yang sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Severance hospital." Ucap Jr, setelahnya memandang kearah luar. Wooyoung terdiam, hanya duduk dengan tenang mengikuti kemana tujuan Jr.

"tak ingin bertanya sesuatu hyung?" tanya Jr membuka pembicaraan, meskipun wajahnya masih juga menatap ke arah luar.

"tidak."

-ICFYOOY-

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chansung begitu melihat Junsu yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"aku tidak tau, aku mengkhawatirkannya Chan. kenapa semua orang di sekelilingku selalu selalu bertindak aneh? Pertama Wooyoung, sekarang Junsu hyung. kenapa? kenapa mereka seakan ingin meninggalkan aku?"

"tenang saja, mereka takkan meninggalkanmu." Chansung memeluk Junho dengan erat, "aku juga takkan meninggalkanmu"

"janji?"

"aku janji, tunggulah aku" Chansung melepaskan pelukannya dengan tak rela, menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Junho. Dekat. Semakin dekat,

"Ta-taec.." suara Junsu yang baru sadar menginterupsi keduanya.

"H-hyung? ka-kau sudah sadar?" Junho menoleh pada Junsu yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Taecyeon, dimana dia?" tanya Junsu, menanyakan keberadaan Taecyeon. apakah Taecyeon benar-benar pergi? Junho mengernyit, menatap tak percaya pada Junsu yang justru menanyakan Taecyeon.

"Mati!" ucap Junho asal, membuat Chansung dan Junsu melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Junho.

"Nuneo. Junho hanya bercanda hyung. Taecyeon hyung... sudah kembali"

"apa maksudmu?" Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Chansung hanya diam, dia tidak tau dimana Taecyeon sekarang, dia hanya tau kalau Taecyeon kembali ke dalam tubuhnya hari ini. Junho ikut diam, diapun tidak tau dimana keberadaan Taecyeon.

.

.

.

Wooyoung mengikuti langkah kaki Jr dengan tenang, tak berlari seperti tadi. Sebenarnya sejak turun dari taksi tadi Wooyoung ingin menanyakan sesuatu, 'untuk apa mereka ke rumah sakit ini?' tapi karena Jr sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan terpaksa Wooyoung memendam pertanyaan itu dan hanya mengikuti kemana Jr pergi.

"kita akan mengunjungi hyung ku" ucap Jr begitu dia tiba di depan sebuah kamar rawat bersama Wooyoung yang memandangnya bingung.

*ceklek*

Jr membeku, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah terduduk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"H-hyung.." Jr segera berlari kearah Taecyeon, "Hyung, hiks.."

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Taecyeon

"akhirnya kau sadar, aku kira kau takkan sadar karena terlalu asik dengan dunia lain mu itu"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Taecyeon tak mengerti, "ah iya, dimana umma?" tanya Taecyeon karena semenjak dia bangun 10 menit lalu tak ada keluarganya hanya ada seorang suster yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya.

"Umma pasti sedang pulang" ucap Jr sambil menghapus air matanya

"ah iya, dia siapa?" tanya Taecyeon menunjuk Wooyoung.

"A-annyeong hyung" ucap Wooyoung kikuk karena Taecyeon tak mengenalinya.

"annyeong~ kau pasti teman baru Jr ndeh? aku belum pernah melihatmu" ucap Taecyeon, tersenyum ramah pada wooyoung. Jr dan Wooyung menatap Taecyeon dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jr menatap wooyoung yang tampak ragu.

"baiklah, kita bicara di luar saja" Jr keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti Wooyoung di belakangnya.

"Hyung, apakah Taecyeon hyung tak mengingat mu? bukankah kau sepupu Junsu hyung? lalu kalau begini, bagaimana bisa kita menceritakan keadaan Junsu hyung sekarang?"

"a-aku juga tidak tau, mungkin memang harus dibiarkan begini saja"

"jadi... kau akan berpura-pura tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini? lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu hyung?"

"kita pikirkan nanti" ucap wooyoung final, "ayo kita kembali kedalam, hyung mu pasti kesepian" Wooyoung kembali masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Jr.

"Annyeong hyung^^ Wooyoung imnida" ucap wooyoung dengan tersenyum.

"annyeong" Taecyeon balas tersenyum, "aku rasa kau sudah tau nama ku"

"ah iya, aku sudah tau dari Jr"

"apakah dia bersikap baik selama aku terbaring koma?"

"e-eh, i-itu yah dia, dia bersikap sebagai anak baik, terkadang kami bertiga juga suka berdebat kecil" wooyoung mulai berakting, hal yang mudah baginya,

"bertiga? siapa saja?"

"kami bertiga, aku, saudara kembar ku dan Jr"

"kau punya saudara kembar?"

"ah iya, tapi kami tidak identik. wajah kami berbeda"

"lalu dimana kembaran mu?"

"dia ada di... ASTAGA! AKU MELUPAKAN JUNHO!" Wooyoung mendelik, dia baru sadar kalau Junho masih di rumah sakit menunggu Junsu.

"ah maaf hyung, aku baru ingat, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap wooyoung terburu-buru.

"ah baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja kita berbicang-bincang"

"Hyung, aku akan mengantar mu" Jr berdiri dari kursi di pojok ruangan, menghampiri Wooyoung.

"ah baiklah, kami pergi hyung. Hyung jangan banyak bergerak dulu ne~ aku akan kembali lain waktu" ucap wooyoung yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Jr, meninggalkan Taecyeon yang berubah sendu.

"maaf, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Apa perlu aku ikut kesana hyung?" tanya Jr

"tidak, kau lebih baik disini saja. Aku rasa hyung mu lebih membutuhkan mu disini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati~ sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Junsu hyung kalau dia sudah sadar"

"ne" Wooyoung menjawab singkat, sebelum memasuki taksi yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul internasional hospital.

-ICFYOOY-

"Dimana wooyoung?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba

"dia? tadi sedang bersama Jr, aku tidak tau kemana mereka"

"J-Jr?"

"ne, dia bilang..."

"aku tau, dia adik Taecyeon kan?"

"i-iya" Junho mengangguk membenarkan. "hyung, kenapa kau– "

"tidak apa-apa, kau keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini" potong Junsu cepat.

"ta-tapi.."

"Bisakah kau bawa Junho keluar?" pinta Junsu pada Chansung, "aku mohon" pintanya lagi ketika melihat sirat keraguan pada mata Chansung.

"ne, aku akan membawanya keluar." Chansung menggenggam tangan Junho dengan cepat, Junho melebarkan matanya, kaget.

"ya-yack kenapa k–.."

*zzpp*

Chansung segera pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Junho.

Junsu menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut sebuah perban. "bodoh." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

**-TBC-  
**

**Note: **Maaf kaya'a belum bisa tamat di chap ini, huweeee T_T

terlalu panjang kalo disatukan, tunggu chap selanjutnya ne? maaf, sungguh.  
dan terima kasih banyak kalau readers sekalian masih menunggu FF yang tidak jelas ini T_T

KidMoonLight: ini sudah update walaupun belum last chapter. maaf yah, terima kasih sudah nunggu

Henry Park: terima kasih kalau kamu suka FF ini

KYsDev: Terima kasih, kamu sungguh perduli pada FF ini, maaf kalau Dommie mengecewakan, maafkan yah._.")  
ini sudah update meskipun bukan last chapter. mohon sabar menunggu, dan uhm.. Devi, umur kita sama tidak usah memanggil dengan panggilan eonni.

Afiati: terima kasih sudah mampir.

dan buat yang lain yang belum dibalas, saya bingung mau balas apa T_T  
tapi sungguh, terima kasih banyak.

MOHON DITUNGGU LAST CHAPTER NYA, MUNGKIN GAK BISA MINGGU INI, KARENA SAYA HARUS DAFTAR SMA._.") *duhcurcol *abaikan.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK^^**


End file.
